Frozen Memories
by Rayen A. King
Summary: Tora Hatake was expecting a uneventful job: travel to the land of snow, film on the ship and at location, go home. Then her prized horse was injured and she finds out she has deal with her older brother and his team; all while trying to train a new stunt horse as film rolls and tensions rise with the brother she had felt abandoned her and her younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back again. This is a new story I have actually been working on for a few months. My fiancee and I have been finessing it so it was ready to be presented to you. It is a throw back to my start-a Naruto story. It is actually a rewrite of one I wrote long long ago, but lost most of, but I think I like this draft better than the original. Now, we are only human, so please forgive the grammar and such if we missed any.

Now, onto the details: This story is a bit AU for several reasons.  
A) Kakashi's age has been been adjusted to accommodate him having two younger sisters. One is Team 7's age, the other four years younger. This also means Naruto's backstory has been slightly adjusted to this canon. Sakumo, Obito, and Rin's deaths have also been adjusted.  
B) This takes place DURING the first movie, Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow. It is the first one I ever saw, and I started writing this right after I first saw it (originally).  
C) I messed with Team 7's ages as well. In this story, I aged them up to about sixteen. Now, they all graduated the same time originally, but lets just say that in this story's timeline, that they got to have some "down time" between Land of Waves and the Chunnin exams. Sasuke still got the curse mark and all that, just a little older. In this timeline, "Shippuden" will be taking place when they're about 20ish (roughly).  
D) 2 out of four members of team 7 will be ooc a lot throughout the fic. I am giving you forewarning right now. I made Sasuke a bit more like what he was when he was younger Pre-Massacre, though not as obvious and in his own little emo way (I say this with endearment guys). Kakashi will also have a moment (or two) where he looses that composure we all love so much. But, I view him as a guy who not only cares deeply for his team, but for his family. And those moments involve his sister.  
E) The OC, Hatake Tora, may come across as Mary Sue, but I promise I tried my damnedest to keep her from becoming so. Kinda hard when it makes since that once Kakashi was able to master several jutsus instantly, he would start teaching his siblings all he knew and could do. I do try and make sure she does have strong points and weak points with jutsus, but I also bring into something I notice NONE of the characters do-except maybe Naruto, and that is improvisation.  
F) And this is more of a note; I gave Kakashi two sisters because I felt I needed to give the Hatake Family balance. Kakashi is like Sakumo in mind and body-silver haired, calm and collected. Tora is like their (unnamed currently) mother-red-haired, short-tempered, and speaks her mind. Hana (the youngest) is a mix of their traits. She is calm, but she is short tempered. She has silver hair, but is slightly tanner like their mother was while Tora and Kakashi lay claim to Sakumo's fair skin. And she is not afraid to speak her mind, but unlike Tora, she has a filter and is not overly blunt, while she isn't like Kakashi who choose to just let the filter catch everything.

* * *

With all that being said, I now must introduce you a little more to Tora:  
Tora is ten years Kakashi's junior. She did graduate from the academy, but chose instead to become a civilian than to be a shinobi. She worked for various small horse farms before starting her own at age 12 after landing her first contract for a film with her first horse Santos. She at this point has ten horses which are used at any time, but after the Crush, she has only been using Santos as he was the only horse employed at the time of the Princess Gale movies. She lives on her farm with Hana, who helps her with bookwork while studying at the academy.

* * *

And now... Our story begins...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kakashi looked at his team after they tied up stunt men and the actress's manager. "Our mission is to guard Yukie Fujikaze or the actress best known as Princess Fuun. I mean you know, just escort her."

The assistant director, Ren, sighed. "And I'm telling you, our leading lady is a bit of a brat!

Sakura saw a picture of a beautiful landscape. "Wow! Look at those cliffs!"

An extra grinned. "That's the rainbow glacier in the land of snow. That's where we're going to shoot for the movie."

Sasuke huffed. "The Land of Snow is so far and you'll even go there just to shoot a movie?"

Ren sighed. "Sandayuu recommended it, he even told us that the rainbow glaciers turns seven different colors during spring time!"

Kakashi sighed heavily as Sakura got wide eyes. "No, that's just an old legend, the truth is there's no spring in the Land of Snow."

"Woah! You mean … not ever?" the pink haired girl said.

The dark haired boy frowned… more. "If it's so, you mean... It's winter all year long?"

"Exactly!"

The Director, Ivan, looked at the silver haired male. "Kakashi, I've heard it's not your first time in the land of snow, is it?"

"That was a long time ago—"

"Where is my horse, Ivan?!" a female voice roared, followed by a girl with blood red hair and eyes as black as ink burst into the tent that they were holding the meeting in, her hands slamming on the desk as she glared at Ivan.

"Hello to you, too, Tora," Ivan sighed, taking off his glasses and wiping them off.

"I will only say it one more time Ivan. Where. Is. Santos?" she snarled, nails digging grooves into the table.

"I am so sorry, Hatake-san, but Yukie… um… well you see…" Ren jumped as soon as the glare was turned on him.

"What did that bitch do to my horse?"

"She uh… used him to run away…"

"She did what?!" the red haired girl screamed, standing and pulling her hair. "She can barely handle a sword much less a half ton animal! She's lucky it isn't Trigger or Penny!"

"We tried to stop her honest! But she jumped the fence with him and—"

"She what?!" She seemed to just get angrier.

"Tora, calm down."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi, who had been staring at the red haired teen with an unreadable expression. Tora turned to him, and if it were possible, the room would have burst into flames.

"Kakashi. Fancy seeing you here. But I think you will find my level of stress is perfectly justifiable considering I have invested a lot of time, money, and most of all love into that horse. In the hands of a novice rider without proper guidance, even the best horses can end up back at square one and I can't afford that right now," she snapped, her shoulder purposely hitting his arm before she stopped at the door. "If I find one thing wrong with my horse when I find him, Sandayuu, I will take it out of your fucking client's face." She continued through the door, Kakashi's eye watching her.

"Sorry about that," Ren bowed, rubbing his head. "That's Hatake Tora, our stunt horse handler. She is very protective of her animals…"

"So we can tell—Wait…" Sasuke frowned, looking at Ren.

"Did you say _**Hatake**_ Tora?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, that's her name—"

"Sasuke, can you go track Tora to make sure she doesn't hurt Yukie would you?" Kakashi said, his tone a cross between his lazy drawl and one of annoyance.

"Yea… sure Sensei," he grumbled, then got up and head out, following a wisp of red hair as it disappeared out of the building.

Tora was about a hundred yards ahead of him, following the tracks of the horses from earlier and heading out the gate to track her horse. Once she got to where Yukie had ridden off she knelt checking the ground before a nicker sounded, and her head snapped up.

"Santos?" she stood and Sasuke jumped to a roof to watch as she walked up and met her horse as he trotted back. "There you are, you old thing. I was worried about you!" the white horse nuzzled his trainer's chest. "Don't you ever do that again! I don't care if she is sitting there digging her heels into your ribs. You. Just. **Stand**." The animal's head bobbed up and down, then he lifted his head as Tora circled him, a hand running along his side.

The horse lifted every hoof she asked for, but he did whine softly as she reached for his right hind hoof. She paused, and laid on the ground and started running her fingers over his leg, soon discovering a swelling, all around a laceration on his hock.

"Damnit!" she stood, and then spotted spiky black hair on a nearby roof. "Hey, I see you there. Get down here."

Sasuke blinked. _How the hell did a civilian see me?!_ he obeyed, and jumped down, watching her. "I was sent to make sure you didn't attack our client. How did you spot me?"

"You don't need to know," Tora snapped, and carefully led the horse to the set. "Take it easy, Santos." The horse followed her, favoring the leg as he walked.

"Isa! I need you to check out Santos's right hock. I think he might be lame…" Tora called to the on-set vet, who rushed over, as she loved Santos as much as Tora did because he was such a sweetheart to work with.

"Oh goodness! This is not gonna heal by the time we need him to do the first shoot on the ship…" she frowned, and Tora punched a wall, cracking it slightly to Sasuke's surprise.

"Damnit times ten…" She turned, and marched to the director's area where Kakashi and Sakura still sat discussing the mission. "First off, Kakashi, if you're gonna have one of your students stalk someone, teach them how to blend in with their surroundings and keep their spiky head down. Second, Ivan. Santos has a bad scratch and swelling on his hock. It's not gonna heal before we have to shoot on the ship. He has to stay home. I'll bring Penny or Hidalgo…"

"Penny is a mare and Hidalgo is a paint! We need a solid colored stallion!" Ivan snapped. "What about Talker or Lucifer? We could use a bit of makeup to cover up Talker's spots—"

"Yea no. A, Talker is only three years old, and just started training and is currently only suitable for background shots. And there is no way I am letting you cover up my handsome boy's spots."

"Lucifer then, can't argue with a black beauty," the older man said, and Tora stared at him.

"Lucifer is only four! And he just finished training for riding! He doesn't have anything else on his trick list—"

"You can train him on the journey—"

"You want me to train, on the spot, a hot headed black horse who could easily hurt someone when he has not been properly de-spooked to things. No. I'm bringing Hidalgo."

"No, you're bringing Lucifer."

"What about Jazz? He's a good sound horse and he would fit with the environment—"

"No, I want Lucifer."

"I said no—"

"I'll pay you triple," Ivan said leaning back and crossing his arms.

Tora froze, her hands fisting on the table as she gritted her teeth, then stood and crossed her arms. "I want half up front."

"Why?"

"So I can get some good hay for the trip, and contact my lawyer and draw up a contract that states you are knowingly hiring an inexperienced animal for a movie," her black eyes stared Ivan down. "I ain't having that come around to bite me in the ass. I'll bring it in the morning to be signed and I will have my lawyer keep 1 copy and the other will be in a safe that will be in my room on the ship."

"Very well," Ivan nodded, and Tora stood and walked back out, heading for where her horse was.

Kakashi stared after her, clearly frowning from the way his eye was creased. Sasuke studied his sensei for a moment, then stared after the girl.

Sakura was listening as Ren spoke to Ivan in a softer voice. "Sir, if Hatake-San thinks Lucifer is not ready for this, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Ren, I like challenging that girl," the director said, lighting a cigarette. "Besides, you got to admit, she is more fun when she's mad than Yukie is. She takes the teasing and pushing as a challenge, and aims to exceed it. I believe she can do this."

"Since it seems Tora will be on the ship, would it be alright with you if we escorted her home before going to search for Yukie, Sandayuu?" Kakashi asked, looking at the manager.

"Of course, you should get to know her anyway," Ren said. "She may seem grouchy right now, but like I said earlier. She is protective of her horses and since Santos is hurt, she is gonna be a bit grouchy with us until she can give Yukie a piece of her mind. Otherwise she is actually quite a nice girl… if a bit of a workaholic."

Kakashi nodded, and herded the other two outside. Sakura spoke up. "Sensei… is Tora-chan a part of your clan?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at her as he walked to where Tora was petting Santos as Isa stitched up his wound.

"Is Tora-Chan a part of your clan? Since her family name is the same as yours."

"You… You could say that…" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Tora meanwhile was pressing her forehead against Santos's. "I know baby boy. But you're gonna stay home, and be babied and get all the good stuff and your leg will hopefully be good as new by the time I get home." The horse nickered happily, nibbling at her cheek in his way of a kiss. "I love you too. And wish me luck… I have to bring Luce." The horse brought his head up in shock staring at her with a questioning look. "Hey! He wasn't my first choice. I suggested Penny, Hidalgo and Jazz. But you know Ivan." The horse seemed to sigh and roll his eyes before resting his chin on her shoulder. "Almost done Isa?" Tora asked, smiling as the horse started to lean on her.

"Almost… Done!" she smiled, standing and wiping the stitches with an antiseptic to keep them clean. "It's not bad, just a little on the feverish side because he was running around trying to find Mom."

"Oh good," Tora smiled, petting the horses head. "That means he will be able to train while I am gone."

"In a few weeks, yes," Isa said. "You can ride him home, but at a walk or a slow trot. That way you can get him home and in his stall. When you bring Luce in, I want to give him a once over."

"Sounds good… I still can't believe Ivan wants a barely trained 4 year old…"

"Nobody said he was sane."

"So true…" Tora smiled, and then put her foot in the stirrup and mounted the horse, who tossed his head in happiness at having a proper rider. He may be bomb proof and patient, but even a saint has their moments. "See you in the morning, Isa." Tora tapped Santos's sides, and he started walking…

Until Kakashi caught his reins. "Tora, my team and I will escort you home."

Tora's eyes narrowed, her anger flaring. "Don't you have an actress to find so I can sue her for injuring my horse? And aren't you missing a kid to babysit?"

"Hey! We're the same age as you!" Sakura snapped, hands on her hips.

"And do you have your own business, about thirty large animals who depend on you to know what you're doing, a younger sister who depends on you for support and being able to provide for her because your older brother doesn't care about either of you, just his stupid career, as well as have to deal with an insane director and a bratty actress who needs to go back to manner school on a daily basis?" Tora sighed, reaching forward to slap Kakashi's hands away from the reins. "As for you, Kakashi, I've been doing just fine without you around, so no, I don't need you to "escort" me to my own property."

"Maybe I would like to speak with you and let my team get to know you."

"No. You want to try and tell a young woman who has been taking care of herself for eight years how to live her life," Tora said, backing Santos up away from him.

"I'm not giving you an option."

Tora growled. "Have I told you I hate you lately?" and with that she double tapped the horse's sides and he set off at a trot as Kakashi started after her, his students following.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. Please comment down below constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tora Hatake, Hana Hatake, the horses Santos, Luce, and all others owned by the aforementioned characters, and Tora's tendencies to speak the bluntest of minds.  
Warning: There are a few points where she seems to be bashing Sakura-It is not intentional. She just has a low opinion of her as she did not make any sort of impression. It is just how Tora is.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tora rode up to the gate of her farm, Santos walking up carefully along it so she could open the gate, and he followed it and got along the other side and pushed it closed so she could shut it again, glaring up the road at the trio of ninjas who were still following her.

She turned the stud to the barn, and he trotted across the yard to the stables, and he nudged the doors open before he walked in and turned to the tie ring next to his stall, and she dismounted before tying him up and she started untacking him as she heard Hana running to greet Kakashi, and probably confirming his students' suspicions. Santos's saddle was put away, bridle taken off as well, and began brushing him out as she heard footsteps enter the barn.

"What do you need, Hana? I gotta get Santos put to bed and fed."

"Big sis, I just… why do you not want to forgive him?" her younger sister asked, and Tora sighed, tapping her foot as she continued brushing the white horse's side.

"Because he has not earned any form of forgiveness. He abandoned us. When you were still a baby, and I was still grieving two parents you can't even remember," the older sister sighed, walking around the horse while still brushing the stud's rump, and checking his stitches. "You need to keep an eye on these, and call our vet and let him know that Santos is hurt, and that I want him to come out in two weeks to check his right hock. If he is still swelling in a couple days, call him and ask it would ok to make a poultice for it. If he says yes, you know which one to make."

"Yea sis… so who does Ivan want to use instead?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tora sighed as she worked along the other side and then switch to a mane and tail brush to brush out snarls and tangles before putting the horse in his stall, then stepping out to go and get him his supper.

"Who?"

"Lucifer."

"You're kidding!" Hana was shocked. "You told him he isn't qualified!"

"It was either him or Talker… and he wanted to cover Talker's spots!" Tora sighed, and shook her head. "Which reminds me. Call Taka. We need to draw up a contract for Ivan for knowingly hiring an untrained untested horse."

"I'll call him as soon as I get in the house."

"Thanks, Hana!" she called as she carried a flake and a bucket of grain to the stall as Hana headed back to the house.

As Santos buried his head in his hay and grain, Tora stepped out and set to walking down to the paddock with the horse who was gonna take over for Santos.

"Lucifer!" she called, and the black horse's head shot up before he trotted to her, his head holding over the fence to nuzzle her hair. "Hello, you big baby. You better be on your best behavior… because you are gonna go on a long trip for work."

His ears perked, and she sighed as she grabbed his halter and opened the gate, and lead him out to his stall and began to check him over before she kissed his nose and fed him before continuing on to feed the other horses and then made her way to the house, her lawyer meeting her at the door.

"Hello, Taka. I take it, Hana has filled you in on the situation."

"Yes, and I already drew up the contract. You did try to talk him out of it?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Tried? I practically screamed that Lucifer was a bad idea but he insisted. He also promised to triple the pay so I asked for half up front," Tora explained as she walked to the fridge and pulled out a soda. "Half is for preparations for the trip and the rest is for Hana to use to take care of the farm while I was gone."

"I'll take a hundred for this. I understand this is just a precaution."

"Good, and we'll use my printer for the copies."

"Would you like me to meet you at the lot in the morning for his signing?"

"Yes, and I think you should take a copy, and if you could drop one off for my records here that would be wonderful," she sighed as she opened the drink and took a sip, picking up a pen as the man put a paper on the counter and she read over it. "'This document is to put on record that the employer, Ivan Makino, is knowingly hiring inexperienced, and basic trained horse Devil's Advocate's Steed, AKA Lucifer, to replace the injured but experienced horse Alabaster Saint Patience, AKA Santos, on the film project of the 5th Princess Funn movie, and that the trainer Hatake Tora is not responsible for any damage caused by the inexperienced Lucifer should he become spooked. She will do her best to keep him calm, but she is only one person.' I like it. Simple short to the point, and I see you have already signed as my lawyer," Tora sighed, and quickly signed her own name. "Hana, can you come sign this—"

"I'm afraid someone who is going to be with you needs to sign, Hatake-san," Taka sighed, and Tora groaned, before looking at the three ninjas at the table with Tora then growled.

"Kakashi, could you come sign this stupid witness thing here," she said with a growl turning the paper towards him and then turned and walked to the fridge again to dig out leftovers, sniffing take out boxes and plastic bowls as she tried to decide what smelled good for dinner.

"Sure, Tora," he stood, the scraping chair the evidence of this as he walked over and signed his name. "There you are, Taka-San."

"Thank you, Kakashi… I have not seen you since—"

"Yes, I know," the eldest Hatake sighed. "I prefer not to think of that time."

"Understandable."

As Tora's food was nuking in the microwave, she took the paper and walked to her printer and set it to copy, making three copies and handing them all to Taka. "Here we go. You can take these for now. One is going to be for me to have the ship with me."

"Understood I shall see you in the morning. Good to see you, Kakashi," he said, and then he left.

Tora returned to her microwave, sipping her drink as she waited for it to finish, then once it dinged, she pulled out her plate. "Clean out the fridge night, Hana. Heat up your plate."

"Coming Sis," she said hoping out of her chair, and Tora smiled as she ruffled her silver hair as she walked towards the table, sitting at the opposite end as Kakashi as the youngest made her plate. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No, thank you, Hana, we can't stay long, we have to go find Yukie and the other member of my team," Kakashi explained, smiling at her through the mask before turning back to Tora as she started eating. "Tora, I don't want to hide anything from my team, so would you mind introducing yourself properly to them?"

"Yes I very much would mind, Kakashi," she snapped, taking a bite after she said it. "Though I'm sure Spiky over there has figured it out."

"My name isn't Spiky—it's Uchiha Sasuke," the offended teen snapped, crossing his arms.

"I don't care. Would you prefer duck butt?"

"No."

"Then deal with Spiky, Spiky."

He mumbled something, then sighed. "Judging by how similar Hana looks to Kakashi with her hair, and you with your eyes, and the pale skin, you two are his younger sisters."

"Give the boy a gold star," Tora growled as she took another bite.

"And clearly you don't get along with him," Sakura said, watching the female Hatake.

"And give Pinky a medal."

"HEY! My name is Haruno Sakura!"

"And your hair is pink, so you are Pinky," she explained casually as Hana sat next to her.

Sakura glared at her Tora looked at Kakashi. "Now. You have an actress and missing student to find so get the fuck out of my house."

"Tora!" Hana looked appalled. "Don't—"

"This is my house, Hana, and I want him out now. I didn't even invite him or his team here, so I could call this trespassing."

Kakashi stood. "We'll see you tomorrow, Tora. Come on guys."

Tora watched them as they disappeared, then she continued eating.

"Tora! Why did you do that?" Hana asked.

"Because I wanted him out."

"But he's our brother!"

"No, he isn't," Tora looked at her. "He stopped being our brother when he abandoned us for a mission."

Hana sighed, and resumed eating quietly, and Tora returned to her own meal.

Tora dismounted Lucifer as she rode into the building, and lead him over to Isa's area. "One black horse for inspection, Isa. I now have a bit of paperwork to attend to with Ivan."

"Alright, you take care of him, I'll take care of Lucifer," the vet said, and Tora nodded as she walked towards Ivan's office, and she smiled at Taka who pulled out and sat the papers in front of Ivan.

"If you would please sign each of those, Mr. Makino."

"Very well," Ivan picked up his pen and started to sign. "So I take it if he is to be injured I am to pay for it?"

"Yes, that is exactly it as it your decision to hire an inexperienced horse for this film," Taka explained as Tora sat and crossed her legs. "Hatake-san can't afford to lose him, as he is a large investment for her. Just as Santos is her pride and joy as he is as she describes 'bombproof' and this is a way she likes her animals to be properly trained."

Ivan nodded and finished signing. "I see."

Taka took two copies, and Tora took a third. "That one is for you, Mr. Makino."

"Thank you," he handed it to Ren, who tucked it in a folder, Tora doing the same.

"Now, Ivan. I do have a safe in my room correct?" Tora asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, and Tora stood.

"And all of the things I had sent to ship has arrived for Lucifer's care?"

"Yes, Hatake-san," Ren insisted.

"Good. I'll take him there once Isa is done examining him."

The men nodded, and Tora got up and walked out to go and stroke Luce. "Well you're all set up for the trip, bud."

"Paperwork all done?" Isa asked as she checked his feet and ankles.

"Yea… pretty much a contract for Ivan to sign saying it was his own fault if I sue him for Luce getting hurt."

"Good for you, Tora. I'd hate for this handsome boy to be crippled before we can see how good he could be," Isa stood and patted his rump. "Alright. He passes. He can go get on board."

"Thanks Isa, you coming as well?" Tora asked as she checked the cinch before swinging on, and the black horse danced back slightly from Isa. "Oh stand still."

"Once I pack up. Someone has to keep him up to health."

"Good to hear, Isa. I'll see you on board then," she smiled, then turned and spurred Lucifer out at a lope towards the docks.

The large black horse had an easy gait, the presence of his Arabian heritage, while his neck held low but arched like a Friesian. Tora remember when she had seen him at auction and saw the potential he had as a stunt horse, and remembered the first time she had him calm under saddle. He was a dream to ride, and once she retired him, she was eager to breed him to either an Arab mare or a Friesian mare. Or maybe an Andalusian mare. That would create what some people referred to as a 'warlander' and with the addition of the Arab genes, she hoped this would create the perfect horse for history and fantasy movies where larger but graceful horses were needed.

"Alright Luce, let me see your canter," she encouraged, patting his neck, and tapping his sides again, and the horse snorted before picking up his pace to what she had asked, and she smiled as his hooves drummed the cobble road as the docks came into sight.

As they drew nearer, she could pick out the spiky hair of Spiky, and the pink of Pinky, as well as a blonde boy she had never seen, so she assumed this was the missing member of the team, and she smirked.

"Gallop, Lucifer!" she ordered, tapping his sides again before he broke into his top speed, her body crouched to as she felt as if she was flying, and smirked as she saw the blonde pointing at her horse as she turned the corner, and it was almost a drifting turn as they continued, dust flying into the team's faces as she rode to the ramp, and the circled him before having him canter up the ramp and bringing him to a stop on the deck. "WOO! Atta boy!" she leaned down and hugged his neck, kissing his fur before she swung off and hugged his head. "Better savor that, that is the last time you're gonna get to go full tilt for a while ok?" the horse snorted, and she sighed, scratching his forehead before leading him to his stall as she heard footsteps run up the ramp.

"Wow that was so cool!" the sudden shout caused Lucifer to scream and rear slightly, and Tora cursed as she gripped the lead rope and crouched to keep herself grounded as he reared again. "Oh shoot I'm sorry!"

"Shut up and step away from his ass if you don't want to get kicked!" she snapped as she pulled down hard on the lead rope, forcing the horse back to the deck and she shed her jacket and tossed it over his head before rubbing his neck. "Easy Luce, you're safe." The horse panted but soon rested his chin on her shoulder before she slowly pulled off her jacket. "This is all really new to him, so I would appreciate it if you didn't shout around him."

"I'm sorry, but I really thought it was cool how you rode him down the hill and made that corner in front of us!" the voice said, and Tora focused on the owner, seeing the blonde boy that had been with Spiky and Pinky. "And then you charged up the ramp. It was so awesome."

"Thanks, I was going for being awesome," she smiled, and led Lucifer to his stall. "I take it you're the last member of Kakashi's team."

"Naruto Uzamaki! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" he declared, and she chuckled.

"Good for you, Bambi."

"Bambi?" he tilted his head, and Tora giggled.

"Yea… You remind me of this baby deer character from a Disney movie Hana used to watch a lot. He was very hyper and excited about everything."

He beamed, and opened the door for her as she brought out the bridle and saddle and put them on the rack outside next to where the hay was stored. "I like it."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review with proper constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not attempt to lay claim to Naruto... I'm just borrowing it for my evil plots. Muwahahahaha.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

I had never felt more satisfied than when Yukie ran out on the deck of the ship and screamed bloody murder. It was added to even more when I walked over and proceeded to chew her out for trying to steal and then injuring my prized stunt horse. I didn't hurt her, but man did I want to.

Then, while everyone else was eating and setting the boat up to look like it should, I was running Luce through what he needed to do for the first scene of the trip. It was a comfort scene, and he needed to be able to pick his way through upturned props and bodies as well as fallen weapons to get to where Yukie would be sitting over one of her co-stars, and nudge her. I had one of the stunt doubles stand in for Yukie, tapping their shoulder to show Luce where to nudge, and once he did it right, the stand in turned and hugged his neck, and Luce, without my prompting, curled his head around in a gesture of equine comfort, which I immediately clicked and rewarded him for.

"Alright, this was an easy trick, so it's no surprise he picked it up easy," I explained as I grabbed the lead that was attached to his halter. "Do they have the tack for him ready?"

"Should be over by the stall," he said, and I lead Luce over to get him properly ready for the scene. "I know, these tassels are weird as hell." Luce snorted in agreement, shaking his head. "No shaking your head while in the close up ok?"

Thankfully, at the farm, I had a camera rig or two so I could get the horses used to it as soon as they arrived, at any point on their body, so I knew he would be ok with that. Ren told me they were gonna follow him up to Yukie and the other guy, and then he had to wait for my signal to approach and nudge Yukie. Since that had already been done and taught, the shot should be easy… as long as Yukie didn't fuck up.

As I set Luce up for his start of the shot, Bambi came to stand with me. "That was amazing… how does this big horse listen to you so easily?"

I laughed. "Easy—I feed him."

He laughed as well. "Yea, that makes sense."

"Go stand with your team, just in case he spooks at something ok? I don't want you to get a goose egg 'cause he nailed you in the head with a hoof," I said as I noticed Yukie was finished with her make-up. He nodded, and moved out of the way.

Ivan signaled for Luce, and I let go of the short lead and gently prodded his shoulder as I had taught him, and the large black horse slowly made his way through the props, bodies and weapons to stand a few feet from Yukie, the camera rig following first his hooves, then slowly followed his body up to his face as he stopped, then slowly followed his gaze towards Yukie as she knelt, looking around at the carnage, then at her fallen comrade.

"Ahh. Shishimaru!" she cried, actually appearing as if she was truly concerned. "Stay with us!"

Shishimaru coughed, and lifted his head slightly. "I failed you Princess, I'm sorry, I wish I'm by your side when you'll go to the place beyond the rainbow."

Yukie bent over him, gripping his shirt, and I was about to send Lucifer in, when she sat up, and I barely caught the lead. "Hold on Guys!" she looked over at the camera and waved her hands.

I groaned as everyone else asked, "Oh come on! What's wrong?"

"Sandayuu! Bring me my drops so I can cry!"

"Oh for the love of crap!" I snapped as Sandayuu dug in his pockets.

"Oh, the drops! Coming … coming!" he pranced around the props, to where she stood, and I looked at Ivan.

"I didn't teach him how to start in the middle of the trick. I have to start him over, Ivan because someone had a lapse in memory that she can't cry on demand," I sighed, and Ivan nodded, the camera followed me as I led Luce back to start, and once Yukie was ready and Sandayuu was out of the way, I tapped Luce and once more he picked his way through at the call, and the scene replayed, Yukie letting out one last pain filled wail.

"Shishimaru!" she cried, and I signaled for Luce to approach.

Luce nudged her shoulder, and he stepped back for a moment as Yukie stared at him, and then he nuzzled her face before she hugged his neck, and his head curled around her shoulders in an equine hug, and the camera slowly backed off before Ren yelled cut.

"Perfect!" Ivan yelled, and once Yukie released Lucifer, I whistled and he trotted over to me and I scratched his head before offering him a piece of carrot.

"That's my boy. Good job," he nuzzled my cheek, and I giggled. "Yea, you did well on your first scene."

I kissed his nose, and led him back to his stall to rest and have a bit to eat. After taking off the halter and lead, and filling his manager, I walked back to Ivan.

"Alright, what is the next scene you're gonna need him for?" I asked, taking an extra script.

"We're gonna shoot the scene that comes before this one, but in a couple days because I need him to run across the deck like he is in a panic, having him dodge actors and props. I'd like him to run from his stall to at least the stairs to the quarterdeck."

"That's gonna take me more than a couple days to teach him Ivan, especially if there is gonna be fighting. I need recordings to play in the background for him to get used to the sounds," I growled, crossing my arms. "I need at least a week and a half. And no interruptions."

"You'll have to do it at night then," he growled, and I crossed my arms.

"If I had Penny, Jazz, or Hidalgo, I wouldn't need to teach him the trick. Or even better, if you had kept Yukie away from Santos, we could shoot the scene right now!" I snarled, turning on my heel.

The pair of us glare each other, until Ivan looked away, and I huffed to head down below for food. I hadn't eaten since I left the house, and even then, it had only been a couple pieces of toast and a quick cup of coffee before I went out and got Luce.

Lucifer blew two twin streams of air out of his huge nostrils, his hooves dancing in place. I stood, holding his lead rope tight in my bare hands. It was dark out, getting close to probably about eleven o'clock, and the sky was a dark cloudless velvet the stars twinkled dully, and their light was too far away for it to even attempt to warm me. I looked at my watch, it read ten thirty-two. I sighed, and let Luce's rope slide out of my hands.

"Stay…" I soothed rubbing his neck. "Stand still, Luce…"

The large black horse exhaled loudly, which gradually slowed down once he calmed a little. I slowly and carefully made my way to the other end of the ship, Luce was left standing in front of the stables, and I stood diagonally from those near the stairs to the quarterdeck. I grabbed the whistle in one hand, and looked at my makeshift markers. There were random props strewn about the deck, acting as symbols for where people were going to be standing. There were three red ones, which were where the assisting actors would be, about five blue markers, which would be the minor enemies, and a hideously bright yellow marker for where Yukie would be standing. I needed Luce to look like he was running wildly and blindly across the set, but it took a lot more work than that.

The last six nights, I had walked him and ran him through the line to run in, now I had to get him to do it to a whistle. Once I had that down, I would introduce the sounds of fighting so he could get used to the loud noises that came with it. Not only was he learning this for this specific scene, but just the trick in general… and not on a boat in the middle of the god damn ocean. I blew the whistle, and watched Luce bolt. His hooves beat against the wood, and he ran in the line I taughtt him towards me. That's it boy. Doing good…. I thought. His eyes were wide, and I could see the whites. He barreled past me, and I shot after him as he climbed the stairs to the quarterdeck.

"LUCIFER!" I snapped, running after him. He was already at the top by the time I was halfway up. I heard hooves skidding to a halt, which caused me to run faster, thinking the worst and I had just lost my horse over the side. When I heard no splash, I was relieved, but at the same time, concerned. By the time I got up there, the sight before me made me want to groan.

Lucifer was being held tight by none other than Kakashi, who was standing lazily in the middle of the upper deck. The shadow from his hair covered his visible eye, so I was unable to see what the expression on his face was. I was still for a moment, but then Lucifer's impatient prancing forced me to walk over.

"Thanks," I mumbled, snatching the lead away from him.

"No problem…" he replied, and I felt his eyes on me.

I ran my fingers through Luce's mane, drawing comfort from his bulking, heat radiating form. "What are you doing up here so late?"

"Just thinking… and yourself?" he asked, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Working," I sighed, then blinked my eyes, struggling to keep them from staying closed. It had been almost a week since I told Ivan I had to teach Luce what to do, and I've been up here on this frozen as hell deck the whole time.

Every night….

All night…

Kakashi eyed me suspiciously, and as I leaned my forehead against my horse, he reached his hand out slowly. Then he stared at it as if it had betrayed him, and he let it drop back down to his side lazily. "You're exhausted," he stated, and there was something in his voice I couldn't identify. "You've been out here for too long."

Well, considering the last time I slept properly was before we left… I glared at him, my hand balling into a fist inside my coat pocket. "I'm fine.

"No, you're not. You need a break," he had that annoying calm tone to his voice, even though he was commanding me.

"Look," I jabbed my finger at him, the lead rope's end almost hitting him in the face. "Just because you waltz back into my life doesn't give you any right to control it." Some kind of emotion flickered in his visible eye, but he hid it behind his lazy gaze. I glared at him, both hands out and balling into fists, and the chill in the air was starting to make them hurt. "Where have you been for the last five years huh?! I've been busting my ass to keep Hana happy and above water, and where were you?!" I screamed at him, causing Lucifer to tug on the rope, sensing my distress and wanting to get me away from what was distressing me.

I ignored it; I was too angry. Kakashi stared down at me indifferently, his hands shoved casually in his pockets… and that just pissed me off more—because that was how he always reacted. Always.

"And when Hana broke her arm two years ago, who sat there in the hospital as it was reset, and took care of her and paid the bills. Me, I was the one who was there! I'm always the one who is there!" Luce gave another hard tug that jerked my arm, but I stood strong and held onto the rope. My knuckles were white with strain and cold, and fire flared in my eyes. "All you have ever cared about was you; you and your stupid ninja career!" I could feel tears prickling behind my eyes, but I refused to let him see them. "Kakashi, you have never acknowledge me, EVER! As far as I am concerned, I have no brother."

I didn't see the look in his visible eye, because I had turned on my heel and dragged Luce down the stairs. Cold was no longer branched through my body, nor flowed through my veins. Anger had taken its place, and that filled me with an obligation to show everyone. To show Ivan, Kakashi, Hana—everyone—that I was strong. That I could do this all on my own. I was strong and I didn't need anyone to take care of me.

My mission from that point on, was to prove to my brother that I didn't need him to take care of myself. Luce tugged at the lead again, and I calmly lead him over to his starting position. I corrected him until he was standing in the right spot. After telling him to stay, I walked over to the end point.

I'll show them what Tora Hatake is made of, they'll see, I thought to myself. I turned to look at Lucifer, who stared back at me with his large brown eyes. He tilted his head to the side, like he was asking me if I was completely out of my mind. Maybe I was.

The cold started to creep back up through my system as I pulled one hand out of my pocket, and I grabbed the whistle, and brought it to my lips, and blew into it.

Luce bolted towards me at a full canter.

We were going to stay out on this deck until he finally got it fucking right.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave any constructive criticisms in the review section!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not attempt to lay claim to Naruto... I'm just borrowing it for my evil plots. Muwahahahaha.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Ivan smiled proudly as I caught Luce's rope after he barreled towards me. It was a great shot I had to admit. The choreography on the fighting was amazing, and Yuki did do a good job. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi and his team off to one side. Then, I sensed something being tossed at me, and in one fluid movement, I turned and caught it. Looking down at it, I realized it was a single red rose.

I stared dumbly down at it. "What's this for?"

Ren laughed, and smiled as he walked over. "For doing such a good job with that devil horse of yours!" he cried, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "Some of us were betting on if you could do it or not."

I had to smile at that, because that meant my goal had been met beyond what I expected. I laughed too, and took a whiff of the bloom. "Thanks guys!" I laughed, "It's great to know at least some people appreciate all my suffering!" Ren and the other members of the crew laughed, but I saw that Kakashi was looking at me with a serious look on his face. Turning around I lead Luce back to his stall with the rose still clutched in my hand. Once he was secured inside, I lifted my empty hand to stroke his muzzle, I felt a light prick on my palm. I dropped the rose out of surprise, and looked down at my palm to inspect it. There, in the center, was a small swelling of blood. An eyebrow rose, and I saw the little brown thorn sticking out of the wound. I plucked it out, and flicked it away with a finger. _I guess the thorns still meant a bit of business._

Someone brushed up against me, and I froze. No one had been able to sneak up on me in years. I turned, picking up a hoofpick to use as a weapon if I had to as I saw dark hair duck down and pick up the rose. I wondered what Spiky wanted. He stared at me for a moment, then handed me the flower I had dropped.

"Thanks," I sighed, taking it from him. Our skin briefly touched, and I felt like scratching the skin where his had touched mine. Placing the flower down on a hay bale, I slipped into Luce's stall and locked the bolt behind me. "Can I help you with something?" I asked idly as I leaned down and picked up a hoof, Luce munching away as I dusted out his hooves.

Spiky seemed to stare at me for a moment, then. "What did you say to Kakashi?"

"Huh?" I asked, blinking at him as I switched the pick for a dandy brush.

"I know you said something because he's been acting strange for the last few days," he leaned against the door, his arms crossed as he followed my movements.

I kept my face smoothly blank. "I told him I have no brother."

The Uchiha's expression didn't change, and I waited for something to twitch. I suppose I expected him to get angry with me—I did make his sensei angry after all. Shouldn't students defend the feelings of his sensei?

"I think you should talk to him."

I quirked an eyebrow, looking over my horse's back as I felt my mouth drooping into an annoyed frown. "And who are you to tell me what to do?"

I saw his eyes flash with anger for a moment before the emotion disappeared. "Because I have a truly evil brother, and Kakashi is nothing like that."

"Look, Sasuke," I sighed, using his name. "Just because my brother never physically hurt me, doesn't mean that he never did anything terrible."

I saw his hands clench at his sides, but his face never wavered. "He's a good guy," his voice seemed calm, but I could hear the frustration underneath it.

My anger snapped. "Look, you know nothing about me so don't tell me what to do! Second of all, if my brother told you to come and give me this speech, then tell him he can shove his fake apology up his ass!"

His eyebrows pulled together, and he glared coldly at me. "Fine."

With that, he turned around and stormed away from the stall. I stood there for a moment, my anger still flowing through me. Taking a few deep gulps of air, I tried to calm myself down with Luce nuzzling my shoulder.

"Tora-chan! Tora-chan!" Naruto called from outside. "Where are you?!"

"In here," I answered, not feeling up to being angry with him when I really wasn't. Of the four, he was the only one I could stand. The blonde came bounding in, his yellow cloak swirling around him. His nose throbbed red from the cold like a bruise, and his cheeks were puffing in and out as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" I asked, fury forgotten.

"Kakashi-sensei… is… looking for… you," he said in between breaths.

 _Oh God… What could he want?!_ I thought to myself, annoyance pairing up with anger.

Slowly, I stepped out of the stall and locked it behind me. I always felt strangely empty when I left the horses' stalls, like I was leaving a sanctuary. I grabbed Naruto and dragged him away from the stall, which he sputtered protests about.

"Oh, shush up," I sighed. "Let's go find him so I can go back to work."

Bambi pointed to the door that led below deck and I left him above deck as he went in search of Sakura. The heaters had the warmed the rooms below so they were like an oven, and good gravy did it feel good. For a moment, I just stood on the steps and let that heat seep into my skin and bones.

"Tora," Kakashi called emotionlessly from the bottom of the stairs. "Hana's on the phone, and she wants to speak to you."

I groaned. "You did **not** go cry to Hana again did you?!" He had done this a few times before us girls had moved out—I did or said something he didn't like, so he tried to send the baby in to get me to do what he wanted.

He blinked, still looking coldly at me. "No, she called here."

I quirked an eyebrow, and allowed him to lead me to through the halls of the ship until we came to a small back room. There were no windows, and it must have been about two feet wide, maybe even less. There was a small table with an older looking phone, and I closed the door behind me in Kakashi's face. And now a small light bulb was all that provided light. Picking up the receiver, I put it to my ear and strained to hear my sister.

Sasuke walked below deck silently, his fists shoved in his pockets like normal. He was still furious at Tora for talking to him like that. He was Uchiha Sasuke for God's Sake! He growled to himself, thinking about how irritating she was. Tora reminded him of a grenade. Once you pulled the pin, you only had two options. Run with it or throw it.  
Shrugging the thoughts away, he tried to get the annoying girl out of his head, but she just kept creeping back into his skull. He couldn't stop thinking about how angry she got when he told her about Kakashi, and it made him even angrier to have someone besides Naruto—and of the opposite sex—give him lip like that.  
Who was she? Some ninja drop out who worked with oversized beavers, that's who.  
Though, Sasuke had to admit to himself however, that he was intrigued by what the female Hatake could do. She had sensed him easily when he was sent after her when she went looking for that white horse, not to mention she had immediately picked up one of her sharper grooming tools to defend herself when he went to pick up her flower from the crew. His sensei had mentioned-in passing—that she did graduate a bit early from the Academy, and was strong for someone her age. Of course, she was probably rusty, but he wasn't sure. She seemed to be familiar enough with it to use it instinctively.  
 _If she wasn't such a heinous bitch, I'd spar with her…. Just to put her in her place,_ he mused, walking towards where the food was laid out, feeling a little cold… it wasn't a crime! He had a lower than average body temperature and got cold easy.  
As he was walking past a small door for what looked like a closet, he heard a voice from behind it. A voice he recognized.  
Hatake Tora's.  
Pressing his ear to the wood, he carefully masked his chakra signature, and strained to hear.  
"—told him I have no brother." _Damnit, i came in in the middle of a sentence._  
His senses picked up after a few seconds, and he noticed her heart rate was racing and her breath was slightly shallower. He quirked an eyebrow, he'd never seen her so frenzied.  
She sighed heavily, pounding her head against the wall slightly as she listened to the person on the other end, who he assumed was the youngest Hatake. "I said what I said to him because that is how it is," she said coldly. "Hana, he left us after Father and Mother died. I was six years old and you were only two years old, and he was sixteen. It's not like he was incapable of taking care of us, he just didn't want to. Do you know why?" she asked, waiting for a response, which she must have got because she took a breath and continued. "It's because he was too busy to even notice we existed," her voice sounded like thick venom. "I know Kakashi, Hana. I'll bet all the horses that he wishes we were dead!"  
Even so far away from the receiver, Sasuke swore he heard quiet crying. His legs began to ache from the crouching position he was in. Bewildered, he found himself a little angered that she talked to her younger sister like that. Seriously, she was only twelve.  
"Don't cry, Hana," Tora said thickly, almost as if she was trying not to cry. "You're too sweet to shed tears for him. He doesn't deserve it."  
It was quiet for a moment, and he imagined that Hana was telling Tora something she needed to think about.  
Which she clearly did as she spoke hesitantly. "I suppose so…" then she cleared her throat, her voice hard as if she didn't feel like crying. However, Sasuke knew better because her voice only a moment ago didn't sound too confident. "Look Hana, I don't care what that man does. The way I see it, when we needed him most, when I was just six and you were only 2, he went on some stupid mission to this God forsaken place! We're his sisters; we are more important than some deadly job. We deserved better."  
Then it was silent for a long time, and then finally, she spoke again.  
"Alright," she sighed, "Goodbye, Hana. Take care little sis."  
A second later, Sasuke heard the ding of the phone hitting the bridge and he quickly rose to his feet and started walking deeper into the ship, making his way to goal of finding food. It intrigued him, he had to admit. This girl, Hatake Tora. A bitch who he wasn't sure if he could she could take him on or be used to wipe the floor, and who wasn't tripping over herself whenever he walked by.  
He had to admit a little bit, what bothered him was the fact that she didn't seem to adore him as other girls did. Sasuke was so used to female attention, that this one particularly hard female that didn't give him much more than an irritating nickname and an annoyed tone, she had caught his attention. As he continued walking, and distantly heard her step out quickly, and then exit the room, he couldn't help but smirk.  
He finally knew something about this strange girl.  
She had a heart that might just be as frozen as his.

I took a swig of the coffee that Naruto had offered me, loaded with sugar, just how I liked it. I felt the small sweet particles gather on my teeth and gums, and I ran my tongue over the gritty texture covering them. It was the third week on the boat, and with how often I was staying up until dawn teaching Lucifer tricks and such for the occasional shoots on the ship, I was already feeling like I just wanted to cut off Ivan's head and parade it around on a stick.

Also, not to mention the 'drama' that had occurred on board… Apparently Yukie decided to start hooking up with one of the camera men… in the room next to **mine.** So I would be crawling into bed at about six in the morning, when all of the sudden I heard this thud against the wall. Ugh… gross.

I mean yea, I could switch rooms, or even just sleep in Luce's stall or even next to it. But A) there was the safe with all my paperwork for this trip, which I did not want to leave unguarded any more than I had to. B) it was fucking cold on the deck at night, no matter what I did, and Luce—let me tell you, is not even the most fantastic of roommates; when we first got him, he had issues with being alone in his stall. We never figured out why, but I did sleep with him for a few nights before I decided to let him suffer. He was as much of a night owl as I was, and I only got sleep when he was eating, and that was only every two hours. And C) by the time I got in, I was just too exhausted to get up and complain about it. So I threw a boot at the wall I heard the thud from, and then passed out until someone came banging on my door complaining about my horse. So, I just dealt with it.

"Did I get it right, Tora?" Naruto asked, and I couldn't help but imagined him with a wagging tail.

"Yep, just how I like it, Bambi," I grinned. "I'm so cold, but this should warm me up."

His smile widened, and I couldn't help but smile back. Naruto just had this personality that was so likable at first glance… it was a trait that I lacked. With that spikey blonde hair and open personality, most people would find it difficult not to be attracted to him. Even Spiky, the-spawn-of-angst, seemed to adore Naruto, in his own emo way. The day before, after I'd come out of the small room from my phone call, I had walked down to the lower level of the ship for some food. I assumed that most of the crew were out on the deck at this time of day, so I was looking forward to being in the break room alone. However, I came in to see Naruto and Sasuke having an arm wrestling match. Spiky won, of course, but when Naruto was throwing a mini tantrum, I swore I could see the ghost of a smile on the black haired boy's lips.

"Hey Tora!" Naruto shouted, his face inches away from my ear.

I jumped, smacking him in the back of the head on reflex. "My ears! They bleed!"

"Sakura-chan's waving at you," he informed me, rubbing the back of his head.

My eyes landed on the pink haired girl standing on the others side of the ship, her small hand gesturing me to come over to her. My face maintained its usual sullen look, and I reluctantly left Naruto's side and walked over to her.

 _I wonder what she wants,_ I thought to myself. _She never talks to me, and I really like the state of our relationship._

"Good morning, Tora-san!" Sakura greeted politely.

"What do you want?" I asked, offering no greeting in return.

Her mint green eyes widened momentarily, her small mouth open in a small oval. She regained herself, recovering from my harsh expression and my even harsher tone. "I was just wondering if you could answer a question for me?" She asked in a too sweetly sugar coated voice.

"First off, I have no connection to you at all so I don't really see what's in it for me." My facial expression never changed. "Secondly, I don't see how I can help you with anything seeing as we move in two different circles. Look you seem like a flirtatious, spineless, shallow girl and that is just from how I've noticed you around Spiky. So I'm going to take a wild guess that this is about a boy possibly?"

The pink haired ninja stared at me, stunned. After a moment, she cleared her throat, her eyes cast downward. "A-actually, I w-was wondering ab-about y-your brother," she stuttered nervously.

"Oh," I winced, faking like I'd been hurt. "That's not a good icebreaker with me, sweetie."

Her mouth opened, and closed silently like a fish out of water, her breath forming short puffs of cloud. My eyes looked at her unflinchingly, and hard, waiting for her response. Clearly, she was not used to being stared down by someone who didn't care.

"Uh, never mind," her voice came out weak, like a whisper.

I grunted. "Whatever." In a flash, I was briskly walking away, with my cold hands shoved in my pockets. I maneuvered my way around the crew members until I reached the spot where Naruto and I were previously. One thing was missing however…

Naruto.

The blonde was nowhere to be seen, no matter how long I stared into the crowd. My eyes started to sting. I was unblinkingly looking into the crowd searching for a spec of yellow. Eventually, I gave up and reached out for my cup of coffee that I'd carelessly left sitting on the railing of the ship. My hand wrapped around the foamy cup, and when I spoke my voice was indifferent. "Huh, it's cold."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. please leave constructive reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I do not own Naruto. Just Tora, Hana, and the unnamed Hatake Matriarch.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The ship thundered to a stop, its movement resembling that of someone having a seizure. All of the passengers on the boat gave enthusiastic 'whoop'. I remained silent with my arms crossed over my chest. We had stopped at a small port near the tip of the lightning Country, to restock on supplies and etc. the crew members were excited to get some time off the ship, most talking animatedly about going to some of the local bars. On my list was to get a meal or two that did not involve me trying not to fall over on a swell, as well as restocking Lucifer's food and treat supply. I looked around saw my brother's team standing near the back of the boat, Naruto and Sasuke in one of their usual petty arguments. Sakura turned away when our eyes made brief contact, and I swore I could see my brother's jaw clench.

"Don't tell me you're not slightly pleased?" A familiar voice sneered at me from my six.

I cringed inwardly at that voice. Yuki appeared next to me, her arms in the same position in my own. Her nose was slightly wrinkled, her clear alabaster skin glowing in the ports light.

"And don't tell me you're not secretly plotting to murder Ivan for dragging you here?" I snapped.

"It's those stupid brat's faults," Yukie pursed her red lips. "They are the ones who caught me."

"Oh, beaten up by a group of teenagers," I was _**so**_ not surprised. "You're tough for an adult, Yukie—oh wait, they're at least ninjas in training while you're a bratty actress."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You better watch that damn mouth of yours, Hatake."

Slowly, I turned to face her with my hands placed firmly on my hips. "You did not just threaten me," I snorted, slightly humored.

We were walking off the boat's ramp now, and the winter weather caused the cold to radiate from the concrete ground. Yukie's mouth formed into a smirk, her hips angled to the side slightly.

 _She did not just give me attitude,_ my teeth were grinding together, and then I smirked evilly. That temper that marked me as my mother's daughter starting to appear.

I sensed the appearance of a crowd, our ship mates and natives alike. And I raised my chin as I put on my best fake innocent face and voice. "You know Yukie, I've been thinking a lot about all the times you've pissed me off lately. Particularly when you stole my favorite stunt horse, and possibly crippled him forever, and well, I can't help but recall a children's fable," I said, resting my chin on my right hand as I supported the right arm with my left hand. "You might remember it. The one about the race between the tortoise and the pain-in-the-ass-actress-that-everybody-hates. You see, Yukie, the pain-in-the-ass-actress-that-everybody –hates kept running out in front of the tortoise and threatening her; but right at the end—gosh, I'm sure you remember what happened, Yukie—the tortoise bit clean-through the actress's calf muscle, dragged her to the ground, where she and all the other turtles devoured the actress alive, right there on the racetrack. It's a disturbing children's book, Yukie, I know, but it's one that stuck with me, nonetheless." By the end my hand was on my heart, and I made sure I looked as innocent as possible.

Yukie gaped at me, her mouth ajar in shock. The crowd was in various states of reactions, and I could hear Naruto laughing in the background, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. _Gee, I wonder if I should ever try this acting thing. I seem to be pretty damn good at it…_ I thought about it for only about a minute. _Nah, I prefer behind the camera work._ Ivan, I could see over Yukie's shoulder, was staring at me with wide eyes. _Hey! I finally got him to shut up!_ Some of the people were speaking in low, hushed whispers, but their eyes never strayed from our figures.

I opened my mouth to continue, when a hand clamped tightly on my shoulder. I looked up to see my brother's shadowed face. Then, he pulled me away from Yuki and my audience.

I struggled against his hold but it was a fruitless battle. My feet stumbled against brisk pace, and I could hear scuttling feet behind us. Kakashi steered me into a dark alley, and roughly pushed me away. I stumbled again, but managed to regain my footing. I turned to glare at him, when I saw his team standing at the entrance to alley.

"Kakashi-sensei—" Sakura started.

"Sakura," his voice was barely controlled, and I smirked at how I made the great Kakashi lose his control. "You, Naruto, and Sasuke go and get some food. I have to have a private word with my sister."

It was probably fortunate that Kakashi was standing with his back to his team, because if they could see him, Naruto would most likely cry. His shoulders were rigid, his hands balled into fists at his sides. Once I observed his team were gone, I looked at him again. His visible eye was dark with fury, something I hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, I haven't seen him this angry looking since father died.

"God damnit, Tora…" his voice was huskier, like he was holding some of his anger back.

I straightened up, jutting my chin out at him. "If you're really angry, then show it. I'm not afraid of you."

"I don't care if you're afraid of me!" he shouted, "I care about how you don't care!"

"I detest a lot of things, could you be more specific?" I sighed, brushing my hair out of my face.

His breath came out in a ragged growl. "Don't test me, Tora. You're lack of emotion towards me, is what bothers me."

My temper flared, our mother's temper. Our Father always said that I was more comparable to my mother then himself, said that it was because of our beauty.

I know that wasn't the real reason. The secret reason was that we were alike in temper—short and sour. My father had been a calm and calculating individual, while my mother had been brash and passionate. Kakashi was image of what our father was on a mission, except our father actually showed love and emotion towards us both, and our mother. Otherwise, he was pale, strong, calculating, and alone. Just like Father. Mother and I were pale, hard, short-tempered, and pessimistic…and held grudges.

"The very fact that you even have the **nerve** to ask that just intensifies my dislike for you!" I shouted.

"Then explain yourself!" He roared. "Tell me what I did!"

I drew a shaky breath. He was really gonna make me say it? This fucking asshole was gonna make me scream to his face the reason why I hated his very presence—the very thought of his name?! "You really wanna know? It's because you don't care about us! You never cared!"

The anger and color drained from his face, and I could see his visible eye was wide. "Th-that's ridiculous…"

"Is it?" I snapped, and felt my self-hate welling as I felt hot tears streaming down my face at having to admit this. "After Father died, you were so distant… and then Mother died after Hana was born, and you were never around anymore. Just when we needed you the most! Do you remember that day you left to go to that stupid mission to the Land of Snow?!" he remained silent, but then again, why I would expect nothing else of him? Of course he wouldn't remember. I wasn't important. "I-I called you! I was scared because it was the two months after our parents' death anniversaries, and I wanted you to come home. A-and you told me that you didn't have time for us." I could see him shaking slightly, his hands balled into fists again. "I was six years old, Kakashi! SIX! Our father had committed suicide only a year before that! And our mother passed away not a month after him! Can you imagine how I felt?! To have the last person who you thought could take care of you just leave you with a stranger who was more occupied with the baby sister than you? When you wanted your big brother to come home and be your big brother!"

"Tora, I—"

"SHUT UP!" I roared. "I'm not done yet! Even before that, only being a shinobi mattered to you! No matter how hard I tried, you never ever noticed me! Not even a little bit!" I was sobbing now, sniffling between every word that I spat out. I felt the sadness and abandonment rip out of the box I had locked them away inside my heart, it was breaking…

All over again…

"What do you want me to say?" he asked gravely, after a long silence.

"Nothing," I snapped. "What is there to say?"

"I'm sorry."

I tried to scoff, but instead choked on my own tears. "Words are meaningless… Just sounds formed with our teeth and tongues lost in the breeze like a sigh." _I don't know how much of this I can take,_ I thought to myself, wiping my face with my sleeve. _Why can't he just go away for good?_ "Look, Kakashi, if you want to make up with Hana, fine, do what you what. It's what she wants, but I still think you're the same selfish, stoic, asshole you always were. So you can shove that fake apology you maybe be able to dump on everyone else here, but you won't hurt me anymore."

I shoved my way past him, my shoulder bumping into his elbow. I sprinted out of the alley, my boots pounding against the cold concrete. People passed by in a blur, their smiling faces distorted by my tears. The cold air instantly turned the warm salty water cold, and it made them water even more. I shoved past people, my shoulders bumping into theirs. Finally, I stopped, out of breath, and across the street from an old tea house. Vigorously, I used my sleeve to wipe the tears from my face. Suddenly, I became acutely aware of the blistering cold covering my body, and of my sore joints.

Slowly, I walked towards the tea shop, and parted the cloth that was being used as a makeshift door. Peering inside, I gratefully saw that was almost empty. The walls were covered by oriental throws, and plastic dragons were found everywhere. An elderly woman with her gray hair pulled into a bun gestured for me to come in, and I almost shyly entered.

"Good evening there, honey," she greeted in that comforting grandmother voice. "May I get you something?"

"Um…" I glanced at the menu. "I'll have a cup of the kiwi bubble tea please…" it was the first thing I saw on the board, and figured it will do to warm me up.

She smiled warmly at me. "Sure thing, hon."

The elderly woman disappeared into the kitchen, and I was blessedly alone in the front. Fans, decorative swords, and small novelties covered the shelves behind the shiny black counter. Glancing at the bottom of the counter, I saw stools lined along it which created a makeshift bar area. Slowly, I pulled myself onto one of them at the end of the countertop. Smaller tables were clustered in the main area, all with a vase of lilies in the middle.

I held my head in my hands, my fingers massaging my temples. How ignorant could some people get? Kakashi was so stupid that he didn't even notice how he neglected his own sisters for most of their lives? It was unfathomable to me, let alone plausible that it would-of course-happen to me.

"Here you are, dear." The woman slid a hot drink towards me, the steam curling in the air above the cup.

My mouth watered as the smell of kiwis and warm milk wafted into my nose. I gratefully reached out for the cup, the fat Buddha on it staring happily at me.

"What's your name, dear?" the woman asked, cleaning out a cup with a tattered rag.

"My name's Tora."

"Oh what a pretty name!" she exclaimed. "I'm Mrs. Ito."

"It's nice to meet you," I replied. I took a long sip of the tea, the candy sweet taste of kiwis flooding my senses. The warm liquid went through my veins. Warming my frozen joints and ligaments. I gently lowering the cup to the black counter and stared at the floating pieces of kiwi in the tea.

"Why so sad, honey?" Mrs. Ito asked maternally.

I shrugged inwardly; what was the harm in telling some old woman I'll never see again? "It's my older brother," I said glumly.

She smiled knowingly at me. "Siblings can be troublesome."

Rubbing my eyes with the heel of my hand, I refused to look at her. "He never noticed I existed, and left me just when I needed him the most…"

Mrs. Ito raised an eyebrow, and slowly placed the cup and rag on the counter. I could feel the pressure pushing down on me, like two hands pressing down on my chest, and refusing to let me breathe.

I hated Kakashi. I **hated** him.

For a long time, I thought it was my fault that I was invisible to him. It had plagued me night and day to know I was a failure and that my brother ignored me because of it. Then after a while, it started to become clear to me that my questionable failing had nothing to do with it.

Someone can't see you fail, if they never saw you at all.

I was nothing to my brother-a shadow, a stain on his shirt that he'd wash off. I was only a minor inconvenience in his path for shinobi greatness. I balled my fists angrily, and shook my head side to side. _I am not worthless!_

Look at my success! Top-rank stunt horse trainer at age 16! I'd like to see Itachi Uchiha compete with that, but that was still not enough for my brother's attention.

"It's alright dearie," Mrs. Ito whispered soothingly, and placed a wrinkled hand on my shoulder. Then I realized why she would be so worried looking.

I was crying for once, I surrendered to my weakness and cried in front of another person. I buried my face in my hands, the tears pooling in my palms. Mrs. Ito whispered gently to me, her hand rubbing the width of my shoulders. Outside I could see the now starting to fall quietly as it froze the heart of nature.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! there... I did the disclaimer. Where's my cookie?**

* * *

Chapter 6

I took a sip of the kiwi bubble tea out of the thermos that Mrs. It had given me. The happy fairy sprite smiled unflinchingly up at me, her glittery wings leaving a trail of magical dust around the thermos. _I can't believe I cried in front of that old woman,_ I cursed myself. _She must think I'm a freak or something!_

Unscrewing the cap, I relished the warm liquid running down my raw throat. Snow was falling heavily now, the flakes getting stuck in my eye lashes. The residents of the boating town crowded the streets, and I recognized a few faces from the boat. Sighing heavily, I tucked the thermos inside my coat pocket, the warmth from the coffee seeping out, heating the plastic.

"Tora!"

I turned to see Sakura jogging towards me, her yellow cloak blowing behind her. Turning to fully face her, my face smoothed into an expressionless stare. The girl had the guts to approach me after our last encounter? Hm, good for her.

"What do you want?" I asked, more than irritable with how my day off the ship had gone.

Her mint eyes widened, but she pressed her mouth into a thin line. "We need your help."

I raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

"It's Kakashi-sensei. He's drunk and we don't know what to do."

My frown deepened, and I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat. "He's not my problem."

She stared at me in shock. "B-But he's your brother!"

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged and my eyes flashed. "Is that all?"

The pink haired girl's eyebrows pulled together, and her green eyes flashed furiously. "You keep going on about how he was so bad to you…" her voice was calm and deadly. "But you are no better."

I bristled inwardly, angry and cold "Who the hell do you think you are, girl?!" I stormed towards her, and she stumbled back. This is what passed for a ninja now? Fucking pathetic. I'm a civilian, she should be trying to intimidate me if she wanted me to do something for her. "If you think that your opinion matters to the likes of me, then you are sadly mistaken. First off, you know nothing about me and have no idea what my life is or has been like. Secondly, Kakashi can drink himself to death for all I care. Now…" I snarled, and rested a hand just in front of her shoulder. " **Get out of my way**." I shoved her hard, and stormed back to the ship, the thermos banging against my side. Good lord, could these rodents just leave me be?! It's none of that damned Sakura's business with what I do with me and mine.

 _How dare he send his stupid student after me!_ My mind roared. _And how the hell did she pass the genin exams?_ My boots thumped against the wooden rail that led up to the ship, and I could feel myself shaking. I was seething, this was getting unacceptable.

"You gonna huff and puff there, girlie?" a voice drawled.

My eyes snapped up to see Ivan leaning against the railing, a cup of coffee in one hand and a cigarette in the other. His eyes regarded me from behind his glasses, and I could see his breath in a cloud before his face.

"Perhaps," I gritted out through my teeth. I was not in the mood for him.

He smirked and gestured for me to come and stand beside him. I groaned, and my feet dragged against the rough surface of the wood as I made my way over to him. My back touched the cool metal, and I remembered the warm tea in my pocket. Grabbing the thermos, I sipped at the hot liquid, Ivan watched me the entire time out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" I snarled.

His grin widened. "It's just an amusement to see you get yourself all worked up. A little girl with the evil eye…"

I muttered softly, irritated with his riddles and around the barn comments, and took a long sip off the tea. Ivan took a drag on his cigarette, and blew twin streams out of his nostrils. People walked by the docks in crowds, and we both stared aimlessly into them.

"You know," Ivan said slowly. "There is nothing wrong with giving people a second chance."

"If you're referring to my brother," I replied hotly. "First, it's none of your business, and secondly I've given him like forty chances."

He snorted, and took another drag on his cigarette. "Never truly, Tora. You say you'll give them a second chance, but you never really allow him them to get close to you again."

I stared up silently at him, confused. "I don't understand."

Ivan chuckled, a deep throaty sound that shook his whole body gently. "I'm not surprised, you're still young and full of strength." The humor drained from his face, and Ivan stared at me out of the corner of his eye, the glare of his glasses disappearing. "When you're a child, everything is black and white. Right and wrong, stupid smart, easy and hard. Then, as you get older, these things blur and become grayer and grayer until you realize that life isn't as simple. Choices can be hard sometimes, and sometimes you do what you need to do no matter what."

My eyes narrowed, and I could feel my forehead creasing. "I'm not a child."

"I'm in my fifties, you're a child to me."

I grumbled, but I couldn't get his words out of my head. Suddenly, I saw something black and spiky running up the ramp towards us. Sasuke halted in front of us, his breath coming out in ragged puffs. I quirked an eyebrow, and sipped at my tea.

"What's up, Spiky?" I asked casually.

The Uchiha glared up at me through his bangs, his breath misting around his mouth. "We need to your… help…"

"With what?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Kakashi is drunk and we don't know what to do."

I glared at him, the thermos shaking in my grip. "I already told Pinky; I don't care."

He glared back at me as I set the thermos on the railing and stood in front of him. God did Uchihas have evil glares! "He's your brother!"

"And I suppose you love your brother too!" recalling the story of how his older brother had massacred the entire Uchiha clan except for Sasuke.

His jaw clenched, and his eyes flashed angrily. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Ivan cut him off.

"Go and help your brother, Tora," Ivan ordered, his face still angled towards the crowds.

I stared at him in bitter humor. "You don't command me."

"If you don't, I'm firing you."

I stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"Don't think I won't, because I will," his voice was harsh. "Now get out of my face. You're pissing me off."

I clenched my jaw and glared at the back of Ivan's head as he turned, then looked at Sasuke. He was shivering, yet unwilling to pull the yellow cloak tighter around himself. My hand gripped Sasuke's wrist, and I dragged the boat and into the crowd. I was furious, but stuck in this annoying situation. I needed this damn job, and if I got fired… I'd lose so much business. Sasuke yanked his wrist out of my grip, and I turned to look at him. No, glare at him.

"Well," I snapped, "Where is he?"

The Uchiha pointed to a tavern down the street, its sign dull compared to those surrounding it. Growling, I stomped towards it, and I vaguely remembered leaving my tea back on the boat. I turned to Sasuke, my hands shoved in my pockets.

"Go and get my tea. I left it on the ship next to Ivan." I told him.

He glared at me once more. "You're not the boss of me, why should I do anything for you? I hate you..."

My facial expression never changed. "Because if Kakashi is drunk, he needs something warm to wake him up and I'm broke."

His face slackened for a moment, but then returned to its normal emotionless look. "Fine."

His yellow cloak disappeared into the crowd, and my eyes lingered on where I last saw it.

 _I hate you_ , he had said.

Turning away, I walked towards the tavern. It was perfectly square, and fit snugly between a video store and a ramen shop. The sign's lights were dim, and a letter 'o' blinked due to a faulty bulb.

The Blue Cod.

 _That has to be the stupidest name for a bar,_ I thought glumly to myself.

I will admit it. I was angry, and that was saying it mildly. My life was spiraling downward with no inclination of halting, and I was powerless to do anything. Why did Kakashi's team have to be the guard for stupid Yukie?

"What are **you** doing here?" a voice asked venomously.

Looking up, I saw Sakura glaring at me from a table in the back. Her green eyes were narrowed, and I could see a spiky mass of blonde hair beside her. Briskly, I shuffled past the bar patrons to get to their table. "Ivan forced me to come," I replied coldly when I was closer. "You're supposed to be Yukie's guard, and he's out drinking?"

She glared at me, and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "He wouldn't be drinking if you weren't such a bitch."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto coughed, choking on his bowl of soup.

I was unfazed by her tone, what did I care if some lowly genin hated me? I'd never see her again, and I didn't like her too much myself. "Whatever," I replied listlessly. "Where is Kakashi?"

She gestured behind me with her chin, and I glanced over my shoulder. There he was, sitting on a stool at the bar, his back hunched over his arms. Overall looking so pathetic. Sighing, I slowly walked toward him and wondered what I was supposed to do now. It's not like he would listen to me.

"What are you doing?" I was standing next to him, and I was still only up to his shoulder. Why the hell do I have to be so short?

Kakashi lifted his head slightly, it was resting on his folded arms. His black eye regarded me, and then he let his head fall back to his arm.

I sighed in aggravation, and shook his massive shoulder. "Get up for Christ's sake."

"Why are you here?" his speech was slower than normal, and slightly slurred.

"Because your team whined for me to come and get you because they are incapable of dealing with drunk people, and even then Ivan threatened to fire me because I would much rather crawl into my bed after feeding Luce and go to fucking sleep for a few days while no one else on the ship is there," I growled, crossing my arms.

He chuckled, and I quirked an eyebrow. "So you didn't come because you wanted to."

I honestly debated lying to him. But I didn't. "No." He snorted, and threw back a shot. The glass fell back to the bar with a thud, and I heard his breath come out in a hiss. "What is this?" I demanded sternly. "You're a responsible ninja who is supposed to be taking care of a flighty actress. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things, Tora. Things you understand, and at the same time know nothing of."

I rolled my eyes, _great, he's a philosopher now..._ "Just get up."

He shook my arm off as I tried to heave him up, and I was surprised to find myself hurt inwardly by it. "I hurt people…" he muttered to himself slightly. "People like you… People like Obito… and Rin…"

An image of a boy with goggles and spiky black hair, and a sweet young woman with pretty cherry red hair flashed in my memory, both smiling at me. Giving myself a mental shake, I forced myself back to reality. Reluctantly, I had to admit, Kakashi looked so pitiful in this moment.

He was hunched forward, his visible eye staring forlornly down at the wood bar table top. His eye was bloodshot, and dark circles ringed under his eye. Chewing on my bottom lip, and focusing on the chakra I usually did not touch unless training a horse, I gripped onto his upper arm and gave him a jerk that almost pulled him off the stool. He looked down to stare at me, and then looked away again. A surge of anger exploded in me, and I pulled at his arm until he rose shakily to his feet. I glared determinedly up at him, my bangs flopping over my eyes.

"Kakashi if you don't get a grip on yourself this second, whatever fucking respect I have left for you will be gone!" My voice was loud, but only enough so a few patrons close to us turned to stare.

His eye widened, and I could feel him tense. My gaze never wavered, and I could feel his visible eye scrutinizing my face.

It was then, in that short moment, as our eyes locked, I could see everything he ever concealed from me in his eye. Anger, depression, guilt, and desperation collided against each other in his soul. I became choked up with emotion, my heart contracting in my chest. The gaze was fleeting, and he turned his face away, so that his visible eye was no longer facing me.

"You win, Tora," he murmured, and started for the door on his own.

The fabric from his shirt glided through my lax fingers, and I stood staring at the floor shock. My breath was coming out ragged, and my hands shook uncontrollably. The most emotion I saw in that glance, the one emotion that scared me the most only entered his eye when he looked at me…

Love. Unconditional Love.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, his voice strangely quiet. This shocked me enough my body actually jumped, and I stared into his blue eyes for a moment in terror. My expression smoothed into a blank stare, and I nodded mutely. Naruto looked somber for a moment, and then I could feel his warm hand lightly clutching my arm. "Come on, Tora." He urged me softly, and I allowed him to lead me back to the ship.

Sakura jogged ahead of us to catch up with Kakashi, to keep him steady, and when she looked at me I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Sasuke was leaning against the wall outside, and he pushed himself off when we emerged from the building. His pinked haired teammate whispered something to him, and his eyes shifted to land on me. I avoided looking him in the eyes. I didn't need his gaze to pierce me as well.

 _I hate you…_

He had said, and his words mingled with Ivan's in my mind, and neither left me alone.

 _Then as you get older, these things blue and you realize that life isn't as simple._

I sucked in the cold night air, hopping the ice that entered my throat would somehow freeze these words in their circles. Naruto led me back to ship, he never spoke.

Desperately, I suddenly wanted to go home. This was a nightmare that was too real and awful to be imagination, and I wanted out. For once, I started to doubt myself, and I hated the feeling that I might have been in the wrong all these years.

As I was walking back to my room, I felt like a ghost. Realization hit me I was not normal. My childhood was not happy. There was never a time after our parents died where I got to be vulnerable. I was always the strong one so I could take care of Hana, and chase away those stupid baby-sitters who tried to be the mother I lost because my father had lost his honor over stupid rules. And for the first time, in a very long time, I could feel it all weigh down on me like a heavy, wet, blanket. I almost broke down in the hallway, just feet from the door. A voice stopped me however, just as my fingers brushed over the doorknob.

"Tora," it was stern and emotionless.

I stared up at the ceiling, pleadingly. _Please, please, please just go away._

The tears were breaking through my dam, and I could feel my eyes tearing up. Slowly, I turned to see Sasuke standing a few feet down the hallway. His hands were shoved in his pockets, and he was glaring at his feet.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice almost cracking.

His brow furrowed, and I could see his fist shaking in his pockets. "I…" he sighed heavily, and looked away to the side. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you went to get Kakashi…" I nodded, not caring even if what he said was pointless. My goal was to get into my room before I broke down and sobbed in front of someone I was gonna see for a another few months. "Kakashi cares about you, even if you don't believe it."

"O-ok… did you need anything else?" I swallowed but the lump in my throat remained. Sasuke's black eyes finally stared into mine, and they bored into me. Quickly, I turned away and muttered a hasty 'good night' before closing the door and locking it.

The moment I heard the door 'click', the tears automatically leaked through. I sobbed hard, gasping for air after a moment. My knees buckled, and I slipped down to the floor with my back pressed to the door. Drawing my knees to my chest, I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face into the cloth of my pants.

 _Why? Why am I here?"_ I wondered to myself.

The pressure was getting to me, I could feel it crushing down on my shoulders. So many things weighed on me, and all were ebbing away at my own sanity.

Hana was so unhappy, I could see it more and more day by day. She missed our older brother and wanted him back into our lives with all her heart. However, she knew that it would hurt me and therefore kept her distance… But I was protecting her though, right?! I mean, I knew what Kakashi was like and that he didn't care about us… right?!

The look Kakashi gave me in the bar appeared, the one that showed me everything he had ever felt, and the love he had for me, and then Sasuke's voice echoed in my mind. _Kakashi cares about you, even if you don't believe it…_

What does that damn boy know about anything?! Or Sakura for that matter! What gives them the authority to barge into my life and tell me how to run it? No one, and I wasn't going to listen to them.

I'm not sure how long I sat there and cried for, but I was exhausted by the end. Silence surrounded me, and I welcomed it. After what seemed like an eternity, someone knocked on my door.

"Tora!" it was Ren. "That damn horse of yours is having a fit!"

"Coming!" I wiped frantically at my eyes, removing all traces of tears from them. Taking a deep breath, I calmed the panicky depression, and slowly opened the door.

Ren was panting, his shirt disheveled. "Hurry!

Sighing, my expression carefully blank, I followed Ren up to the ship's deck.

~*~10 years ago~*~

The television screen flashed images of cartoons in my sad eyes, their humor making my frown deepen. My two year old sister, Hana was being watched by one of the many baby-sitters in a long line that my brother had hired. She had left a note saying she had taken Hana shopping, and that I should work on my homework.

Yea… Pfft, fat chance.

My finger jabbed the power button, turning the cartoons off. Silence filled every corner of the room, and loneliness seemed to absorb into the walls. A few tears escaped my eyes, and I hiccupped once.

The photo of our mother and father sat on the mantle, father's unruly white hair jutting out in all directions, Mother's beautiful blood red hair tied back into a braid. My heart clenched terribly, I missed them so much… it had been two years and three months since Kakashi came home and found our father hanging in his office… He changed a little, not paying as much attention as he had—he had been busy with missions, so his time was limited, but he still had time to help me with homework… filling in for father. Then mother passed away a few days a month later after giving birth to Hana… Leaving the three of us alone… Ever since then, Kakashi was never the same brother that I knew. He was more distant than normal, and never even spared me a smile. I missed our parents, I missed my brother… I wanted my life back to normal.

Lightning flashed outside, and rain drops streaked on the window. My eyes widened in horror, I was alone in my house. Another crackle of bright light sent me yelping and scurrying under the table. My hand searched for the cordless phone and I hugged it to my chest momentarily.

There was a number on speed dial, the ANBU center. I pressed the button and clutched the receiver to my ear, and anxiously waited. It ran three times before someone picked up.

"ANBU center, how may I help you?" It was a woman.

"Hello… my name is Tora… is my brother Hatake Kakashi there?" I asked timidly.

The line was dead for a moment. "Hang on, dear. He just walked in."

Lightning flashed again, and the shapes in the dark started to move, and I shivered, and concentrated on listing to the sounds on the phone.

"Hello?" It was a relief to hear his lazy voice.

"It's me, big brother," I replied, playing with my skirt. "Are you coming home soon?"

He sighed on the other end. "Tora, I'm leaving on a mission in about ten minutes. What's the matter?"

My heart stopped. "W-When are you coming home?" I stuttered.

"In about a week, Mrs. Reji is going to watch you and Hana."

I could feel my heart sink, and I shouted before I could help it. "No!" I cried, the tears flowing down my face as lightning erupted again. "Please I'm scared."

"Is this about the rain again? It can't hurt you, ok?" Kakashi sounded annoyed, and it stung me inwardly.

"I-I can't!" I sobbed. "Every time I close my eyes, or sit still, I just see father and mother's faces…"

The line went silent for a few moments, and I twitched anxiously. Finally, I heard him sigh, long and low, from the other end.

"Look Tora, I don't have time right now. Mrs. Reji will be there for the week, so be good ok?"

"No! Kakashi don't go and leave me alone!"

The line disconnected, and as I sniffled, I numbly let the phone drop from my hands. Shallow sobs escaped my lips, and I shivered from under the table. As another crack of lightning echoed through the house, I glared at the dark shapes and swore on that night.

I'd never need Kakashi again.

I didn't need him.

I was not going to be like him.

I was going to make it, without him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Stay tune.**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Tora': Disclaimer! I am a heartless, cruel, insensitive, vindictive bitch-**

 **Tora: Why yes, yes I am. Thank you for stating the obvious. *rips wig off Yukie's head.* However, if anyone around here is insensitive, it would be you, you little bitchy brat. Now get the fuck out of here.**

 ***Yukie sulks away***

 **Kakashi: Tora, that could have been handled much more maturely-**

 **Tora: Fuck you I do what I want.**

 **Rayen: Guys, I don't care who does the fucking disclaimer as long as it gets done please so the readers can enjoy the rest of the story. So please, just read the script... or ab-lib for all I care...**

 **Kakashi/Tora: Fine... whatever... *clears throats.* Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. Characters belonging to him and his series are in no way shape or form being claimed as anyone else's in this fic. Tora, Hana, Santos, Lucifer, and any other charcters unrecognized from the series belong to Rayen Autumn King, or shall be otherwise disclaimed. Please support the official release, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Rayen: Thank you. Was that so hard?**

 **Kakashi/Tora: YES!**

 **Rayen: Gods you two are babies... and so similar...**

 **Kakashi: Wait, isn't this MY chapter? the one in my POV?**

 **Rayen: Yes... why?**

 **Kakashi: Shouldn't I have read the disclaimer?**

 **Rayen: Keep this up, and I will punish you in the next Naruto fic I release... you know the one...**

 ***Kakashi's eyes widened.***

 **Kakashi: You wouldn't.**

 **Rayen: I so would...**

* * *

Chapter 7

The shinobi life is one that I've been burdened to spend alone, even with my team, and my close… um, whatever Gai is to me. It's an increasingly lonely road the higher you climb and the ANBU is the worst.

I was fifteen when I joined that branch of Kohona ninja, shortly after I lost my original team, and on my second mission, was my first assassination. I can still clearly see the man's face as I plunged my kunai into his heart, his surprised eyes and the blood dribbling down his chin. My tears stained my mask, but it was a mission I was told to carry out…

Even to this day, I wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of my first assassination. I didn't know anything about him. I didn't know why he needed to be killed. I was just told to do so. And so I did. I try to imagine he was plotting something that would have put the village, and my sisters, in danger… it sometimes eased my mind… only sometimes.

When Tora decided after graduating from the Academy early at age 8—just three years after I had—to refuse that life… I was so relieved. I was relieved that she would not have to endure the pressure and murders that I had.

However, no matter how many times I saw her loathing eyes burn in me, it never got easier. I loved my sisters… I loved them so much, despite what Tora might presume… Though, looking back on how I've acted around her ever since we lost Mother and Father… I can see how she easily drew that conclusion. I can't blame her though, I'm scum. I wanted to leave Rin when she was captured by earth shinobi, the regulations of completing missions was on the forefront of my mind.

But Obito… you… you led me from that darkness and toward the light. **You** saved Rin, and **you** saved me from myself. What would you say to me now? Would you scream at me and cry and say you got dust in your eyes? What would you advise me to do?

Because I honestly don't know anymore…

Because…

I, Hatake Kakashi, am scum.

I leaned against the railing of the boat, my head throbbing painfully and my eyes drooping closed. I could hear Naruto somewhere asking to see the camera, and Sakura was chatting with some of the female crew members. Glancing to my side, Sasuke stood like a faithful dog, his arms crossed over his chest.

It was three day after my little drunken incident, and I couldn't look Tora in the eye since. It was an embarrassment to me—that my younger sister had to come rescue me from the neck of a bottle. She hadn't even wanted to be there… but between Sakura, Sasuke, and Ivan, she had been forced. In fact… she even used her chakra to help her get me up… that had surprised me…

I didn't think she could still tap into it… I thought she had blocked it off. But I suppose when she is training horses using her chakra can help her stay on should they spook.

That horse of hers whinnied loudly, probably getting tired of being cooped up all the time, causing some of the crew members to glare in its general direction.

"Tora!" Ivan shouted. "Get that damned horse of yours under control!"

My sister stomped out onto the deck, her coat buttoned tightly around her. Her crimson hair was pulled back from her pale face in a sloppy ponytail, and I was amazed at how much she resembled our mother. She looked like she had just woken up, and she also looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"Well, Ivan, if someone hadn't **demanded** Lucifer, who is still untrained, then we wouldn't be having this problem!" she shouted back, her hands gloved for once.

The two continued to scream at each other for another 10 minutes before the camera men had to forcibly separate them.

I sighed heavily, their voices making my head ache more. Sasuke stared up at me emotionlessly, and blinked once. I looked at him. "What?"

"Hn," he grunted, and looked away.

 _To translate Sasuke Speech to the common speech, he's worried about me,_ I thought to myself.

A gagging sound caused us both to turn to see Tora spitting out a mouthful of what was supposed to be coffee. From here, it looked like brown colored water.

"Good god!" she cried, her face twisted in disgust. "This liquid crap! I asked for a double shot with four spoons of sugar for a reason!" the woman behind the concessions stand huffed, and turned away hotly. Tora dumped the remaining coffee over the edge of the boat and crumpled the Styrofoam cup in her hands. She tossed it in the trash, and turned to one of the camera men who was speaking to her, and she nodded intently as they walked her to Lucifer's stall.

"You shouldn't let her treat you like she does," Sasuke mumbled as he watched her.

"She has every right to hate me, Sasuke," I replied monotony, watching her as she slipped into the stall and locked it, and then hugged the horse around the neck.

My student frowned, and shoved his hands deeply in his pockets. "You're not terrible."

I smiled bitterly down at him. It was a nice thought, even if it wasn't true. My head gave another painful throb, and I closed my eyes tightly. In the darkness of my mind, images ceaselessly flashed in front of my mental eye.

Obito dying as he was crushed by boulders, our father's limp body swinging gently from the rope in his office, Tora's tearful face at his funeral, Mother slipping away because she couldn't handle the face she was alone with a newborn, a grieving toddler, a grieving teenager who was not ready to be the man of the house, Tora's screams at her funeral as she clung to our little sister, and that man I killed when I was fifteen.

My eyes snapped open; I was used to these by now. I watched Tora get Lucifer into his movie halter, and she led him out of the stall, petting his nose before she stood away from the set, ready for her cue as Ivan reminded Yukie to use her eye drops.

I smiled despite myself, and I wished I could tell her how proud of her I was. She had overcome so much, and made so much for herself. The most successful horse trainer in the Fire Country, and only sixteen years old. And although all older brothers say this about their little sisters, I thought she was the prettiest of all girls.

Yukie walked onto the set, her elaborate costume swaying in the sea breeze. Tora glared at the actress, and I could feel the hate radiating off her waves. Then something blonde and orange caught my eye, and I spotted Naruto jogging over to where Tora stood.

"Tora!" he shouted, cheerfully.

My sister's face went slack for a second, and then a grin broke out across her face. "Hey, Bambi!" she called, hugging him as he approached.

It relieved me to see that Tora could be happy at some points, just as she was now. Naruto made her laugh, and I had seen her content at other times. My sister was rusty at the ways of being a shinobi, and she still didn't know I watched her from the shadows.

Most would say that's the creepiest damn thing they ever heard, but what other option did I have? Tora wouldn't let me get anywhere near her, and this was the only way I could keep an eye on her and keep her and Hana safe.

There was no doubt in my mind however that I'd failed her as a brother, and I'd never forget the look on her face when we first docked at the coastal town.

" _After Father died, you were so distant… and then Mother died after Hana was born, and you were never around anymore. Just when we needed you the most! Do you remember that day you left to go to that stupid mission to the land of Snow?!"_

 _I stared at Tora silently, trying to find the words to say to fix this… could I even fix it?!_

" _I-I called you! I was scared because it was two months after our parents' death anniversaries, and I wanted you to come home. A-and you told me that you did have time for us."_

 _The tears were streaming down her face, and I balled my fists. I remembered that night… but I had thought she would have understood that I didn't have time to make her feel better—that I had a job to do. I should have tried to put myself in her frame of mind, a frightened little kid who just wanted her big brother to come home and chase away the ghosts._

" _I was six years old, Kakashi! SIX! Our father had committed suicide only two years before that! And our mother passed away not a month after him! Can you imagine how I felt?! To have the last person who you thought could take care of you just leave you with a stranger who was more occupied with the baby sister than you? When you wanted your big brother to come home and be your big brother!"_

" _Tora, I—" I had to try and fix this. I_ _ **had**_ _to._

" _SHUT UP!" she roared, and I felt myself flinch. "I'm not done yet! Even before that, only being a shinobi mattered to you! No matter how hard I tried, you never ever noticed me! Not even a little bit!"_

 _She was sobbing now… so hard… and I could feel my heart breaking. I caused this… I caused this heartache… I never knew how much I had hurt her that day… Good god what have I done…_

 _This was all my fault. I had earned her hate…_

Shaking my head, I forced the memory away. I'd bury it deep down inside myself so I could think about it later when I was alone. My team didn't need to know how much I was suffering, and I had to keep my guard up even better now. They knew what it was doing to me, they saw me slip up at the bar.

Ivan barked an order for everyone to get into place. Yukie had eye drops in, and her eyes were tearing up

"And… ACTION!"

The tears rolled down Yukie's red cheeks, and she dropped to her knees, covering her face.

"Why? I've lost Shishimaru… my men are losing hope!" she sobbed, her character losing faith in herself. She looked too the sky. "Where is the rainbow? How am I to guide us there?!" her grief and sorrow filled voice brought out some emotion from the crew watching, and I saw Naruto gawking once again at the change in Yukie's personality.

I noticed though, that Tora stared impassively at the scene, and as Ivan waved his hand, she unclipped the rope from her horse and urged him forward. The horse's heavy hooves clipped across the wooden deck, and he stopped a few feet away from Yukie, and lowered his head and nickered softly. The actress did not notice as she cried, and so the horse stomped a hoof and shook his head.

Yukie turned to look at him. "Kuro… how did you get out of your stall?" the horse shook his head again, and stepped closer, and gently nuzzled her cheek. Everyone waited with bated breath as the horse stepped back again, and looked her in the eyes. Yukie reached forward shakily, and she touched his cheek. "You always come to me when I'm in despair…" the horse shook his head again and pawed, and then nudged her shoulder. Yukie gently hugged his muzzle, and petted his cheek. "Thank you…"

The cameras zoomed in on the pair, and then Ivan waited until Lucifer pulled his head back and looked at Yukie again before yelling cut. The crew burst out into applause. I watched as Tora walked over to her horse with a huge smile on her face, and she patted his neck affectionately as he nibbled at her cheek in a form of a kiss.

"That's my boy, Luce!" she cried, and gave him half of an apple. The equine gobbled up the fruit, and some of the crew gathered around my sister.

"Great job, Tora!" Ren, the assistant director, slapped her on the back, and she grinned as an actor rubbed her shoulder.

"Yea, we didn't think was possible for that horse to be able to do anything!" someone else exclaimed, and I watched as a satisfied smile came to my sister's face.

"Why yes, I am just made of awesome; in case any of you guys were wondering!" she smirked, and flicked her hair over her shoulder, causing the others to laugh.

I chuckled under my breath, which earned a questioning glance from my raven haired student. My face smoothed back into its indifferent look, and I watched the commotion continue on. My sister put Lucifer away, then made her way down to I assume her room to sleep more. After Ivan reclaimed order, I pushed myself away from the railing and headed for the door below deck.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as I walked away.

"Food," I answered over my shoulder as I waved.

After I stepped into the inner parts of the boat, heat flooded around me but I didn't really notice. The tables where food was piled were practically empty, except for one person I had not expected to see.

My Sister.

She should have been in her room sleeping. But I suppose food sometimes does take priority, especially if she had only just woke up before the shoot. Instead she stood with her back to me, and I knew she was trying to decide what to eat. She had never really been good with small decisions like that. I remember taking her out for her fifth birthday for lunch, and she took nearly twenty minutes to decide which sashimi and onagri platters she wanted to share with me, wanting to make sure I liked what she choose, and an hour to decide what flavor cupcakes she wanted to take to school to share with her classmates. She eventually decided to get a three flavor pack, in hopes of making sure everyone got what they wanted…

I missed that Tora… the one who went out of her way to make people happy.

Silently, I grabbed a plate, and began to gather food onto it. My mouth watered with the scent of the food drifted to my nostrils, and I pulled down my mask so it dangled around my neck as I picked up a donut and took a bite. As I was savoring the soft, smooth, sugary goodness that is a donut, I heard a startled yelp. I turned my head to see Tora staring at me wide-eyed, her plate on the ground with food splattered everywhere on the floor. She placed a hand her heart, and I could see her sides heaving. I guess she wasn't expecting anyone else to be down here to eat.

"Don't do that!" She admonished, her body shaking as she panted.

"Dhsu whagsh?" I mumbled through my donut.

She glared at me, then knelt down and started to pick up her food while muttering to herself. I watched her, and finished chewing my bite of pastry before putting down my plate and getting down to assist her.

"I don't need your help," she growled.

 _Stubborn like she was after that fateful night I left for that mission…_ I thought, but I ignored her attempt to chase me off as I picked up some cabbage and egg noodles that were contaminated by the floor and piled it on her plate. I took the plate of dirty food away from her, and stood to toss it before moving to the table and started filling it with items I remembered her loving when she was a kid. Vegetable and fruit stuffed onagri, a couple pieces of kushikatsu to fulfill her need to have greasy food, a couple of red bean dumplings, and a couple of small salads. Things that would keep her going if she had to wake up before she got a full slot of sleep.

"What are you doing?" Tora demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "I can get my own food."

"Chinese take-out and the crap you piled on here isn't going to keep you going if you can't get any sleep," I replied, scooping up some rice and beef. Her frown only deepened, and her forehead creased dramatically as I handed her the plate, and she avoided looking me in the eye. "Tora, I…" I stopped myself. I didn't know how to say it. How to thank her for what she did at the bar.

"Hmm?" she grumbled, finally meeting my gaze.

Those identical dark eyes stared up at me, and I found my heart once more shattering inside my chest. She was only sixteen, and as a civilian, she should be worrying about who she goes to a festival with and she will wear, not how she is going to make sure her baby sister has food to eat, clothes on her back. But no… She was instead a thirty year old mind trapped inside a sixteen year old body. All because I couldn't let go of my pride and guilt and stay close to home to take care of her and Hana. I broke our contact and stared at the ceiling. I could vaguely see Tora's confused expression, and I wished I knew what my face looked like. She must hate this loneliness as much as I did. Whether she liked it or not, we were family and all we had left. The depression welled up in me, and I could see her frown deepen even more.

"What's with the look?" she demanded harshly.

"I… I just wanted to say how proud I am of you." I said it before I forced myself to swallow it down again.

She blinked, her jaw slackened, and I looked at her. Her dark eyes searched my face, and then she stuttered for a response. "Wh-What's wrong with you? Wh-why are y-you t-talking like this?!" she demanded.

"I don't know," I confessed, and I snatched my plate off the table. I walked toward the door, my footsteps echoing in my ears. My free hand reached for the door handle, but her voice stopped me as my fingers just barely touched the metal.

"You're welcome."

I froze momentarily, and then walked out of the room. Closing the door behind me, I slowly made my way back out to the deck.

How did she know? How did the girl who avoided me for ten years know me so well?

I leaned back against the railing, eating my food.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked when I emerged from below deck.

"As peachy as a peach tree," I replied, and he rolled his eyes.

We stood silence, me eating my food as Sasuke seemed to guard me. After a while, Tora walked back out onto deck as she followed another crewmember, and stomped over to Ivan. The two resumed their shouting match from earlier, and several crew members just walked away as the others ignored them.

"Why is she like that?" Sasuke asked, watching.

I swallowed the mouthful of food I had. "Because Tora is argumentative and likes things her way, oh, and she's as stubborn as a mule."

My student lapsed back into silence, and I took a few more bites before he spoke again. "She acts nothing like you."

I took another bite of my food, and then talked through it. "She resembles our mother more."

"Have you watched over her all this time?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, his bangs covering his eyes.

I stared at him for a moment. _How did he figure that out?_ "Yes."

He whipped around to stare at me with eager eyes. "Tell me about her."

I quirked an eyebrow. "About Tora? Why?"

"Just tell me."

I looked at him skeptically, but his black eyes told me he would pester me until I gave in. sighing heavily, I answered all his questions as I ate my food.

He of course wanted to know about her ninja ability first, and I explained that she'd finished the Academy when she was 8. I had taught her all of the jutsus I knew in that time, so she had some knowledge of all elemental jutsu, except for the sound. Then he questioned her hobbies, what she liked and hated. Then why she liked or hated these things, in which cases I had to answer to the best of my ability. Then he asked about people, about Hana and our parents.

I had never spoken to anyone, save Obito, about my father, and only Rin knew about my mother because she was interning in the hospital at the time, and no one ever cared enough to ask.

"What was your mother like?" Sasuke said as I finished talking about our father.

"Look at Tora. Imagine that older and only a little bit mellower. Tora gets most of her temperament from her… and is the splitting image of her…" I said, watching as Tora threw her hands up and shoved Ivan roughly.

"And you are more like your Father," he said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

Sakura walked over to us, her cloak wrapped tightly around her body. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," we answered in unison.

She eyed us, but did not question us further. For the rest of the day, we dully watched the rest of the scenes be recorded. I idly wondered why Sasuke was so interested in Tora, but he'd tell me when he was ready… I hoped.

After the day was over, and all said goodnights and everyone went to bed, everyone except me however. I stood alone on the deck, the icy wind blowing around me. The waves lapped against the hull of the boat, and I stared down at them with my one eye. It was peaceful most nights, allowed me to reflect on my mistakes. A sound from the main deck made me jerk my head up, and I slowly walked over to the stairs and peered down.

Tora was shivering next to Lucifer, his breath coming out in two hot streams from his nostrils. She had no gloves on, and I could easily see how her fingers shook as she unclipped his lead rope, and led him around the deck using hand signals she could barely keep steady.

That's right… I was never alone here every night… My strong, little sister had been here on this deck every night, rush teaching the large animal how to do the things that Ivan wanted him to do. I knew this because I was up as well, and used it as a chance to watch over her… and helping her when the horse would get away from her. She complained about it, but I know it eased her mind knowing there was someone who could catch him should he spook.

What kept her up until the darkest hours of the night though? She was like this at home as well, nights where she would go out and work one of her horses until the horse would trot back to their stall with her passed out on their back. Never knowing it was me who gently got her down, and carried her to the house to her bed before returning to the barn and properly putting the horse to bed, checking for any sort of intruder who would do her harm. I could never imagine what plagued her to the point of working 'til she passed out. This was probably why she had not asked for a new room since Yukie started using the empty room next to hers for her hookups. She was too exhausted to care.

Me? My past, my regret, my depression, and my memories made me an insomniac, forcing me to make my rounds around Kohona, and then watching over my sisters from the shadows to reassure myself that they were safe… and away from the life that would ruin them forever. Tora… Tora, I could never figure out what it would be.

I'd ignored her, and abandoned her, so how could I ask for forgiveness? But I needed it, craved it like air. My hopes were so that she would allow me to step in, and take care of her, and then she wouldn't have to work so hard. She could relax, be a teenage girl… maybe even find someone else who could take care of her take of her in my place. I wanted Tora to have the normalcy of adolescence that I never got, not working herself to this point of exhaustion.

"Damnit, Lucifer!" she yelled, and gripped the horse's halter in her shivering hands. "We will do this all night if we have to until you get this damn trick right!" and once more, they started the whole routine over again, and I silently watched.

 _Forgive me, Tora,_ I thought as I watched her order the giant horse around the deck. _Please, give me a second chance. Let me help you._

Obito, what would you say to me now? Tell me I'm scum? I deserve every word of it. What the man I killed on my first assassination mission would say, I wonder. Father and Mother, if you weren't silent in the grave, what would you instruct me to do?

I watched as Tora dragged the large horse back to start, and began their process all over again.

 _In the end, dear Tora,_ I thought, watching her blow in her hands before beginning to sign again. _We were alone on this cold night with just the stars and our frozen memories._

* * *

 **Kakashi: Tora, are you crying?**

 **Tora: Fuck you, I'm fucking numb from the cold. EVERYTHING HURTS.**

 **Rayen: Yes she is, so are you, now go away before you flood everything...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT! My series and everything associated with it and Me does not belong to Rayen! However, Tora, and everything associated with her is owned by Rayen! BELIEVE IT!**

 **Sasuke: You forgot something moron...**

 **Naruto: Who are you calling a moron!**

 **Sasuke: You. *sighs and turns to the camera.* Please enjoy this fan work, and please support the official release.**

 **Naruto: I was gonna get it!**

 **Sasuke: Sure you were, idiot.**

 **Rayen: I knew this was gonna be a bad idea...**

* * *

Chapter 8

I stood in between Naruto and Sasuke, blinking groggily up at the large expanse of pure ice landscape that was laid out in front of the boat. It was some large iceberg, which looked as if it could safely hold a large and populace city on it.

"Can't believe they woke us up for this," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm with you on that one, Spiky," this was the first time I'd spoken to him since the bar.

Naruto yawned loudly, and I could see Ren and Ivan standing in front of us by the bow. "I just woke up and this was here!" Ren cried. "Our route is blocked."

Ivan hesitated if only for a moment before. "It's perfect! Here is where we're going to film!"

Some of the crew and actors groaned and I rolled my eyes. Soon, everyone was dressed and ready to start filming. I could see Yukie standing down on the ice, holding onto Lucifer's reins in one of her hands. Ivan was beaming with enthusiasm, and Naruto stood next to me, and his yellow head was soon on my shoulder.

"Tired, Bambi?" I asked, reaching up and patting his head slightly. He reminded me of Hana when she would fall asleep on me while I did paperwork.

"Mm-hm…" came the tired reply.

 _Psh, I only got two hours of sleep before this crap started,_ my limbs were heavy to move, and it took all of my strength to not lean my head down and rest it on his head in exchange. If I did that, we would have both fallen down, and I doubt that Sasuke would be bothered to keep us on our feet.

The oldest actor stood on a buff of ice, waving his scepter around, shouting lines. As I watched, I felt a tingle in the air—no I wouldn't describe it as in the air… just over my skin. Like… chakra. I frowned. Ren had said the iceberg had just appeared, and I could attest—it had not been there the night before I had made my way to bed at around six… and Ren had awoken us all at eight to see this thing. I fidgeted with my sleeve, sensing something was very, very wrong.

"You are no match for me!" the older actor exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the other actors as the ice cliffs above him exploded. It created a wonderful effect to the shot…

Except it wasn't us.

I stood straight quickly, Naruto jumping to attention as I quickly made my way to the ropes on the railing, leaping up as I clenched the ropes hard, chakra going straight down to my feet to keep me balanced. Sasuke leapt up beside me, watching the scene carefully.

"You and the others need to get going—that wasn't us. And this iceberg isn't natural," I said, my eyes narrowing as I saw Kakashi already standing in front of Yukie and the two actors with her. As another explosion went off, I watched as Lucifer screamed and reared…

And Yukie let him go.

"NO LUCIFER!" I launched off the ship, my chakra going straight to the soles of my feet and allowing me to run across the water at high speed, Naruto's voice coming from behind me.

"Whoa! How is she doing that?! I thought she was a civilian?!"

"Shut up, idiot and get to sensei and Yukie!" Sakura yelled as I hit ice, and I ran after my horse.

"Lucifer, get your ass back here!" I screamed, chasing after my black beauty as he charged through the snow, and I put more chakra to my feet and finally caught up with him as I heard Naruto and Sakura shouting at me.

I snatched up his reins, tossing them over his neck before putting my foot in the stirrup, gripping the reins and his mane, and swinging up as he reared again, trying to communicate how scared he was. I rode him out, and I then grabbed my scarf from my neck, and moved his head to where I could reach before I slipped it over his eyes and through his bridle, and then wrapped it around a few times before tying it under his chin. Almost instantly, he relaxed, and I leaned to his ear.

"Trust me, my big baby," I whispered softly. "Momma's got you, but you must trust her. I will not let you get hurt. I promise."

He snorted softly, and stomped a hoof, and I took a breath and turned him towards where the ship was. I looked at where Yukie was slumped in the snow on her knees, holding Lucifer tight at the reins as he danced, eager to move. Naruto was screaming at her to get up, and I could see Pinky laying still in the snow a few hundred feet away from where Naruto was holding off a large Snow Ninja.

"Argh…" I growled, and turned Lucifer towards Yuki, and spurred his ribs as he followed my directions from my knees and hands, and I moved the reins into my left hand as I leaned towards her, grabbing him by the back of her costume, and swung her in front of me across the saddle. "I've got her, Bambi!" he smiled gratefully me, and I focused on dodging various attacks with a slightly comatose actress across my lap and a blindfolded horse towards the ship as the snow splashed up around us drenching my knees.

Thankfully, the ramp that attached the ship to the expanse of ice and snow was still there, and Lucifer quickly ran up it onto the ship. The crew was scurrying around screaming and panicking. I dismounted, and dragged Yuki down with me, her face as a contorted mixture of horror and sorrow, and she was shaking uncontrollably, and she looked like she was talking but there was no sound coming out.

Still holding onto Lucifer's reins, I knelt at her side. "Yukie," I kept my voice was surprisingly soft, but I kept it so. "Come on, you have to get below deck." She didn't seem to hear me, and screams and shouts echoed around me. Kakashi's voice was drifting towards me as he screamed for Ivan to get everyone back on the ship and sail, but the damn idiot was riding around on his little camera car and filming the ninja battle like an idiot. I grabbed another member of the crew, and lifted Yukie into his arms, and shoved him to the door below. "Get her fucking below deck!" he stared at me for a moment, but then followed my orders and carried the actress below.

I dragged Luce to his stall, and tied him to the ring in his stall before locking the stall and closing it up completely to keep him as calm as possible as well as safe, and then I turned to the chaos around me. I licked my lips, and placed two of my fingers against my teeth. My whistle cut through the air, and the crew stopped running like dogs that had been called to attention.

"Alright!" I yelled, authority lacing my words. "Ship guys, start this damn boat up! I want everyone who is not a ninja on this tub in the next fifteen seconds!" A few seconds passed with no one moving, and then I snarled, "NOW! Let's go people! Move, move, move!"

The crew jumped to attention and listened, hurriedly moving all the equipment on the ship and a few more shouted at Ivan to get on the damn ship. My heart was hammering as once more I perched on the railing, giving orders as I kept my eyes on the battle that continued on the berg.

Naruto was thrown over a few meters of snow, an orange and yellow blob rolling in the white landscape. Sakura had since regained her feet since I had last seen her, and was headed for Naruto to help him after dealing with her opponent. And for another reason I could not fathom, my heart was quickened when I saw a mass of black hair and unruly silver hair missing.

 _Where are Sasuke and Kakashi?_ Panic rose in my throat, and I vaguely wondered why I was so worried.

An explosion of fire informed me of where Spiky was, and relief crashed over me like a tsunami. And then, that tingle of chakra over my skin, made me look up as a large, giant and jutsu summoned narwhal breached the water and crashed down on the large island of ice. The boat was knocked free, and I clung to the rope beside me as I lost my footing along the railing, and everyone else crashed to the decks as the vessel rocked on the waves created as large chunks of ice and snow fell into the depths. My shins slammed against the railing as the rope burned the palms of my hands as I slid down to the deck. I banged against the railing as my feet touched the deck, and I watched as two more Narwhals were summoned and launched onto the larger part of the island, and it cracked under their weight, and the rest of it sank into the ocean.

I turned, and there in front of me was Kakashi and his team, all fine for the most part. I sighed with relief, and then smacked my inner self. _Why am I so worried?! These people have nothing to do with me! I hate Kakashi, Pinky and I have some kind of bitterness right off the bat. Bambi ok I care about him and he seems to care about my well-being, and Spiky… well, Spiky made it clear how he felt about me. Perfectly clear._

Kakashi's hair was wet and disheveled, and his visible eye was dark and troubled. Naruto and Sakura were holding their sides and grimacing, so I imagined they were hurt from fighting the huge Snow Ninja I had seen. Sasuke stood apart from them, snow had soaked through his clothes and that wet cloth clung to his clearly muscular frame.

I flushed as I realized what I had just thought, and turned around to examine the crew. Ivan was leaning against the railing with the camera clutched to his chest. Sandayuu was standing apart, looking a bit nervous. Especially when Kakashi looked at him.

"I think it's time that you, Yukie, Ivan, my team and I have a talk," his voice was demanding, but apathetic at the same time.

Sandayuu suddenly became very serious, and I frowned as he nodded, becoming less skittish. "I agree."

He walked away to go find his client, and Kakashi gestured for his team to go below deck. Naruto grumbled something, and began to head passed me towards the below deck. He paused in front of me, and grinned at me in a way that reminded me of the sun.

"Thanks for grabbing Yuki for me, Tora-chan," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It was so much easier to fight without worrying about her."

I smiled weakly, all of my nerves drained. "No problem, Bambi."

Sakura walked passed me silently, her eyes downcast. However, when Sasuke walked by me, he stopped so that his shoulder was almost touching my shoulder. They were so close that I could feel his body heat touching my cold shoulder. My eyes flicked up to meet his, and I saw that he looked like he wanted to say something.

I took the lead. "What, Spiky?"

He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. Then he continued on below deck, and for some reason, I could feel hurt and shock struggling to appear on my face.

"Tora," Kakashi's voice broke through my blank and yet bursting with thoughts mind. "I think you should hear what Sandayuu has to say as well."

"Okay," I replied with a weak voice.

Hesitantly, Kakashi reached out and placed his huge palm on the top of my head, his fingers brushing through my hair. We stayed like that for a moment, and then he followed his team down below deck.

My bones felt like lead—I couldn't move. My mind was brimming with confusing thoughts, so complex and out of left field that I didn't even know how to start thinking through them. Sighing, I made my way to Lucifer to get him settled in, yanking my scarf off his eyes and unsaddling him before I fed him and then I entered the warm stair well that led me below deck.

I found the conference room via Kakashi waiting patiently for me outside the door. "I know you hate my guts, Tora… but trust me… This will explain that night. And… after… I want to talk to you about other things. Can we agree to that?"  
I took a breath, and nodded slowly. "I think we can have an adult conversation… as long as you don't get drunk on me again." I punched his arm on my way through the door, chuckling to myself as I heard him both gasp and then grunt. _Point, Tora._  
I sat down between Sasuke and Naruto, shivering slightly from my wet pants. Naruto glanced at me, then took off his cloak and handed it to me.  
"Here, cover up. No reason for you to get sick after helping us!" he beamed, and I smiled, leaning over and hugging him.  
"Thank you, Bambi," I pulled back, chuckling when I saw he was blushing, and laid his cloak across my lap. "I'll warm up quick I'm sure."  
He grinned, and I crossed my arms before I glanced at Sasuke, who had a deep frown on his face. I shrugged it off, and looked to Sandayuu as he started speaking, feeling my brother's presence behind me, a small weight on the back of my chair.  
"Do you wonder how she would react if she were to return here?" The manager stated. "This is the only way I know that I can bring the Princess back to this country."  
I frowned as Naruto laughed. "Haha-haha! Princess Fuun is not a real princess. Just a princess in a movie."  
"She's a real princess," he insisted.  
My hands clinched into Naruto's coat as my hands flashed to that night… the night Kakashi said he didn't have time for me.

 _Lightning flashed again, and the shapes in the dark started to move, and I shivered, and concentrated on listening to the sounds on the phone. I needed my hero here… I needed my big brother… even just…  
_ " _Hello?" It was a relief to hear his lazy voice.  
I let out a breath. "It's me, big brother," I replied, playing with my skirt, trying not to focus on the storm that was rising outside. I hoped Mrs. Reji got Hana home ok. "Are you coming home soon?"  
He sighed on the other end, and I distinctly heard something getting set on the counter as he asked for someone to move away for a moment. "Tora, I'm leaving on a mission in about ten minutes. What's the matter?"_

Now, ten years later, focusing hard on the background noises I had heard, the tone of his voice… he had actually had the tone of concern and worry in his voice. I don't know how I had missed it…

My heart stopped—he wasn't going to be home tonight... "W-When

 _are you coming home?" I stuttered.  
_ " _In about a week, Mrs. Reji is going to watch you and Hana." In the background, I could hear his team yelling at him to hurry up, and heard him covering the phone and the distinct sound of him telling them to shut up and let him try and calm his little sister down.  
I felt my heart sink, and I shouted before I could help it. "No!" I cried, the tears flowing down my face as lightning erupted again, and another soft shriek escaped me. "Please I'm scared."  
_" _Is this about the rain again? It can't hurt you, ok?" Kakashi sounded annoyed, and it stung me inwardly.  
But it wasn't towards me—it was towards his team. They were in a hurry to go.  
_" _I-I can't!" I sobbed. "Every time I close my eyes, or sit still, I just see father and mother's faces…"  
Our conversation paused, and I twitched anxiously as I heard muffled arguing. Finally, I heard him sigh, long and low, from the other end as he turned back to the receiver.  
_" _Look Tora, I don't have time right now," he swallowed, and I could hear whatever he sat on the counter being picked up. "Mrs. Reji will be there for the week, so be good ok?" I heard him yell at his team, "GIVE ME ONE FUCKING MINUTE DAMNIT!"  
_ " _No! Kakashi don't go and leave me alone!" I cried as he said, "I love you sis, be good and I'll see you when I get home."  
And then… the line had went dead._

Kakashi's voice brought me out of my memory with a soft gasp that I'm sure only Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi had heard. "Sandayuu is right. Her real name is Kazahana Koyuki, the heiress of the Snow Country."  
Naruto and Sakura were shocked. I whispered softly, knowing Kakashi would heard me. "You were sent to try and save the Land of Snow…"  
A hand rested on my shoulder, gently squeezing as Sandayuu continued, "I was with her when she was very little but now, she doesn't remember me."  
Sakura spoke up next. "Sandayuu, you're also from the Snow Country?"  
The older man nodded, beginning the story. "Yes, I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king named Kazahana Sousetsu. Long ago, the Snow Country was very peaceful with the king and he loved the Princess so much…"  
Kakashi's body heat came closer to my right side, between me and Naruto. "I know you probably don't remember it right, but that night… when you called…"  
"You were trying to cheer me up…" I whispered, wiping at my eye subtly. "And your team was in a hurry."  
He was quiet for a moment. "So… I guess you did remember…"  
"Only just now…" I sniffled slightly, fighting to not burst into tears.  
"I didn't want to… but we needed the money…" his voice was soft. "We'll talk more after alright? Take a deep breath, and focus on Sandayuu."  
Doing as he said, I took a deep breath, and focused on the older man as he finished the story. "But everything changed when Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou hired some ninja and took over this country. They burned the castle. I saved the princess then ran away."  
"I must have been dead."  
The entire room jumped before we all turned to see Yukie standing in the doorway—she must have made herself un-comatose finally. Then, Sandayuu jumped to his feet.  
"Please don't say that Princess!"  
I glanced from him to the actress/Princess as she scoffed. "Even if I'm still alive, my heart is already dead."  
Ren glared at Sandayuu. "So you were just using us all this time?!"  
"My apologies if I used you to bring Princess Yukie back here. That's the only way I thought would work." Then, Sandayuu kneeled and bowed his head in front of Yukie, "Princess Koyuki, you must defeat Dotou who broke peacefulness of this country and be our new queen! Please, fight with us!"  
I already knew Yukie's answer. She was so easy to read.  
"Don't joke around! The people of the snow country are none of my business!" she snapped.  
I subtly placed Naruto's cloak back in his lap, and nudged Kakashi out of my way as I started to stand.  
"Tora…" my brother said lowly, in a soft warning to not leave just yet.  
Sandayuu gasped. "But Princess…"  
"Are you stupid?!" she snarled as I subtly made my way away from the table, only Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes on me. "We all know that no one can defeat Dotou! Just give up!"  
Sandayuu cried, Naruto slapped the table. "Don't say those words! Can't you see that he's asking for your help?! I'll never forgive you!"  
"What do I care about your forgivene—" Yukie started to snarl…  
Until I backhanded her hard across the face. "You. Need to shut up now." The room was silent after the smack had induced gasps from around the room. "You are such an ungrateful brat—Sandayuu, he risked his life to get you out… and he probably went back to try and save your father. My brother? He was sent to try and save your country—he could have been killed, and left me and my little sister without anyone but each other."  
"Yea but you hate—"  
"I hated him because I was scared and he didn't come home to take care of me because of your fucking uncle!" I snapped, poking her hard in the chest. "But you know what? He didn't come home because he had no choice if he wanted to keep us fed and housed." I poked her again, shoving her against the wall. "So right now, I only hate three people—Dotou, for making the choice to overthrow your father and taking my brother away from me. Ivan, for not fucking paying me enough to deal with this shit and risk losing a horse that I had to fucking mortgage a large chunk of my property for to invest in order to get as well as trying to keep him as calm as possible. And third? I hate you—for being too much of a fucking coward to face your past and try and redeem yourself and finally have a place to call home!"  
I was breathing heavy. I had never felt this much anger before… not even towards my brother. But Yukie? Her I could hate because she had no idea what she had. What she could have had—and she was unwilling to try and get it back.  
"Well then," Kakashi said. "We must continue our mission."  
Naruto cheered, and I looked over my shoulder to smile at him. "Okay! So Princess will go to the Snow country and defeat Dotou!"  
Yukie stuttered. "Stop! Are you a fool? There is no such thing as a happy ending anywhere in this world! It'll be better to give up!"  
The blonde smirked. "There would be a happy ending if you will believe."  
My brother sighed. "So we should return to the village and gather more people… or send a message at least. The ANBU could get here in time."  
Sasuke shook his head as I spoke. "That would be a waste of time."  
"Our people are enough," Spiky said, looking up at his sensei.  
"Plus one," I said, looking at Kakashi. "I'm rusty, but I think we have enough time I can brush up on my old skills."  
"No," he looked me dead in the eyes. "You will not—"  
"Hey, I think dragging the brat onto my horse and out of the way of the fighting at least earns me the right to say I can help," I snapped, crossing my arms. "You can help me brush up on my jutsu and hand to hand before we get to port."  
"She's right, Sensei," Spiky said, surprising me. "We need the extra eyes on Yukie. And because she hates her so much, it's probably a good thing. She will want to make sure she can keep her away from her horse at all times."  
I chuckled. "He's not wrong."  
Kakashi glared at Sasuke before looking at me as Ivan smirked. "All set! Filming will continue! We will make a happy ending!"

* * *

 **Sasuke: Am I the only one that wanted to punch Ivan all the time?**

 **Tora: No, I wanted to as well...**

 **Kakashi: I considered tying him up and gagging him below deck.**

 **Pinky: I thought about pushing him overboard.**

 **Naruto: Why?! He's awesome!**

 **Rayen: GET OUT TIL I CALL YOU FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! *shoves all five of them out of the room.***


	9. Chapter 9

**Sakura: Alright, here goes! *takes a deep breath.* This is a Fan-Created work. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Tora and all things related to her are owned by Rayen Autumn King. Please enjoy, and support the official release!**

 **Rayen: Thank you Sakura. You may go now... or Hang out... Frankly of the group I think I can tolerate you the best.**

 **Sakura: Thanks, I need a break... by the way why does Sasuke hate me so much-**

 **Rayen: That would be a spoiler of the normal timeline, so I cannot answer that.**

 **Sakura: ... Oh... that makes sense...**

* * *

Chapter 9

After the meeting, I walked to my room, and flopped on my bed, letting my tears from my realization flood from my eyes. _He did care…_ my mind screamed as a soft sob escaped. _He was trying to keep us above water… Why did I not think about that?!_

 _ **Because you were being a scared little brat…**_ I sat up, pulling at my hair as I rocked back and forth. I had been hearing that second, evil voice was almost three years now. Maybe longer. It always seemed to appear where I realized I wasn't all I thought I was… oddly enough… it sounded like my mother. _**Always clinging to your brother's leg as if he needs to pack you around like a growth. No wonder he gave up on you!**_

 _Go away… Please just go away!_ I begged, a soft scream escaping me. _He didn't give up on me. He never did!_

 _ **No, you did the giving up,**_ the voice hissed.

"Tora?" I sat up straight, and blinked away the voice as I heard Kakashi knock and call my name. "You still up?"

I took a deep breath, shakily drawing in oxygen. "Y-Yea," I stuttered, getting up and heading for the door, unlocking it and opening it, looking up at him. "So… that talk…"

"Yea…" he sighed, stepping in, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "First off, you alright? I heard something like a scream."

I looked down, biting my lip. "I guess… I guess you could say my brain is having issues processing the fact I shoved you away for a reason out of your control." I fiddled with a loose string on my shirt.

"No, you had the right to do so," he said, kneeling beside me as he sat me on my bed. "I could have chosen to wait until you were older before doing more missions—I could have asked for a teaching position at the academy, which would have made your tuition free I found out later… I would have been home every night, and we would have had free daycare for Hana… But it wasn't going to pay enough to pay the bills for the house." He wiped my face. "I just… I wanted to make sure you had as good a life as possible… that you could still live in our childhood house…"

"Do you still have the house?" I asked, quietly playing with my jacket sleeve.

"No… I sold it about six months after you two moved out… It had too many memories—our arguments… Dad…" he looked at his hand. "I live in the same apartment building as Iruka and Gai."

"How is Gai?" I asked, looking up at him as he stood and dug through my dresser.

"Same as usual… Wanting to challenge me for everything," he chuckled, then closed the dresser looking around. "Where's your brush?"

"On the safe," I said, looking at him. "Why?"

"Your hair is tangled and snarled. And I remember you liked Mom brushing it when you were really little," he said, moving over to the safe.

I stared after him, biting my lip as I felt my inner self shrink in even more guilt. _How could I have been such an idiotic brat? How could I think he didn't love me? He remembers me loving it whenever Mother did my hair…_ I looked away, my fingers fidgeting with my jacket sleeve.

"Is that ok?" I blinked as he spoke again, and then nodded as he sat down next to me and pulled my hair out of my messy ponytail, his fingers fluffing it slightly to shake out what they could before he started. "Anyway… That night, I was trying to get you to calm down so I knew you would be ok while I was gone. When I came home… I couldn't understand why you were always glaring at me, or refused to talk to me unless you had to," his voice was far away, and hurt. "I guess now it makes sense—you were too freaked out. You probably only heard half of what I said."

"Yea… until today… I remember you yelling at your team to shut up," I said as I felt him start brushing the end of my hair. "And that you said good-bye as I asked you not to leave… so I might have not noticed because I was panicking."

"Exactly," he kept working at my hair slowly and steadily. "I never thought about it… until we stopped at that port. I thought you had understood, I thought you were just throwing a ten year tantrum."

"That's putting what I was doing mildly," I chuckled, looking at him over my shoulder.

He laughed, then started brushing out a snarl. "Anyway, I never meant to make you feel abandoned… I was just worried about making sure you were safe…"

"Oh…"

We sat in silence, him just continuously brushing out the snarls and tangles. I felt like a kid again… Mom had showed him how to brush my hair in case she couldn't do it for some reason, saying it never hurt for a man to know how to brush and do a girl's hair. It clearly stuck as he sat down the brush and moved more behind me to part my hair and start braiding it.

Then, he sighed softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I blinked, totally confused by the question, and then realized he was talking about my volunteering to assist his team in protecting Yukie. "No… I am a little rusty. I have no clue what to use for weapons—I have the bare minimal that I bring in case feel that I might be traveling into dangerous territory. I have nothing that would be suitable for fighting in, though I could probably throw something together from the costume stuff."

He chuckled. "I can get you some—I have a couple weapon scrolls that you can choose from." He braided more, then spoke softly. "You know… I've never said this, but you should know… When you graduated, and refused to become a shinobi, I…" he took another breath. "I was so proud and happy."

My body stiffened, and I looked over my shoulder. "What do you mean? I always thought…"

"You thought I was disappointed? No, I wasn't. I never wanted you to be a shinobi," he pulled out a piece of string, and sighed. Then he stood and moved to grab a chair, and pulled it over so he could sit in it across from me. "Tora. Do you remember my second ANBU mission? It was right before your fifth birthday."

I blinked, and then scooted off the bed and sat at his feet. When Father was still alive, I would sit like this when he'd tell us stories. Kakashi was usually on the couch or a chair, studying but still listening. "Vaguely… Yes." When he came back, it was the day after my birthday, but he still took me out. He was so patient while I had deliberated our lunch, as well as what cupcakes to take to school the next day to share with my classmates.

He looked down at me, and then reached down for my hand. "I never told you what the mission was…"

"I thought it was a recon mission," I scooted closer. "At least, that is what it sounded like." I hesitantly rested my head against his knee. I suddenly just felt so drained, but I wanted to listen.

"It had started as reconnaissance…" his hand gently moved over my hair. "But a message was sent to us saying we had a new mission…" I noticed his voice faltering, and I gently touched his knee to calm him. "We had to track down a man… and kill him. I didn't know why, or who he was. And I was the one who found him…" I blinked. "In my mind, I should have questioned—why does he need to die? Why this sudden change? He didn't seem like a bad guy…"

"You struck the killing blow," I finished for him with a gentle voice. The one I used to soothe my horses when they would get nervous. I looked up at his face with a softened glance. "Right?"

Kakashi was looking at a wall, and I could just see a tear sleeping free from his eye. "That man's eyes had been, so full of shock and surprise… I made a promise to myself I would never allow you that horror. I loved you too much to let you go through that." I stood up, and pressed close to him. He was being perfectly honest with me, and it made my heart hurt from the guilt of hating him for so long. "I didn't want you to look up to me too much, so I got distant in hopes it would encourage you to not be a shinobi."

"Kakashi…" I looked at my hands, biting my lip before I wrapped my arms around his neck hesitantly, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry…"

He stiffened, and I wondered if I might have crossed an unspoken line, and started to release him. His response was to instead wrap his arms around me and pull me closer. We were like that for a few minutes, until my door suddenly opened.

"Tora, your horse is—"

My head snapped up as Kakashi's head turned, staring at Sasuke who stood there not quite gaping, but not just staring. I didn't know how to react, and swallowed lightly. Kakashi gently patted my back, and stood.

"What did you need, Sasuke?" he asked, pushing the chair to the side.

The Uchiha cleared his throat, and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms, facing smoothing into emotionless. "That stupid horse of yours is going crazy again."

My eyes rolled, and I sighed, pushing away my thoughts for now. "Tell Ivan I will be there in a couple minutes. He can suffer." Sasuke nodded, then looked like he was gonna speak, before reaching for the door and walking out, a click signaling we were alone again. "I don't know what to do anymore, Kakashi."

My brother wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I know… I don't really know either. But right now, let's focus on this mission and finishing this movie so I can get you and Lucifer home before you decided to murder a movie director."

"Good start," I laughed, and then grabbed my gloves. "You can stay here and pull out those weapons so we can figure something out for me. I have some things in my bag if you want to see. They're probably all dull…"

"I'll work on it," he said ruffling my hair before turning to my table and pulling out scrolls as I walked out the door.

I walked up to the deck, passing Sasuke as I moved across the deck to Lucifer's stall as the horse kicked the wall. "Stop it, Lucifer." He stuck his head out and snorted at me, and I bopped his nose. "And don't you dare give me that attitude!" The horse attempted to look insulted as I crossed my arms. "You just be quiet and let me finish what I was doing understood?"

"You don't think he actually understands you, do you?" a female voice said behind me.

For once startled, I jumped and spun my fist swinging for a target that was nothing but a blur of pink and red and yellow in my mind, instincts I haven't tapped into for years driving the attack. A hand caught my wrist inches from the offender's nose. As I panted heavily, my eyes finally focused on the pink haired girl in front of me, who was staring at my fist as I glared at her, my heart hammering within my ribcage.

 _What the hell? How did she just sneak up on me?! Of all people?_ My eyes narrowed in anger that Sakura had managed to sneak up on me.

"Sakura, why did you sneak up on her?" a second voice asked, and I followed the hand around my wrist to see Sasuke looking at Sakura. "She is Kakashi's sister. You shouldn't be surprised that she would immediately attack."

"Well, normally she seems to know we're here!" she argued, and I pulled my wrist from his grip. "So she should have—"

"Excuse me if tensions are a little high," I snapped, glaring at them both. "I was actually in the middle of a heart to heart with my brother, thank you very much. So my brain is kinda trying to wrap around shit." Sakura looked a little scared, while Sasuke was as indifferent as ever. That hurt… and I still don't understand why his opinion mattered so much. "I'm not a ninja—I am a civilian. I am ruled by emotions and my brain, not orders. So back the fuck off." I turned, and stormed back to my room, growling softly as I shut the door behind me. "How did Sakura graduate?"

Kakashi looked up, blinking at me. "Uh, why?"

"Because she seems to think that just because I happen to sense her most of the time, that I am to follow all the shinobi rules…" I snapped, flopping in a chair next to the table.

"Uh… well I think she was a bit of a bookworm," he sighed, unlocking the seal on one of the weapon scrolls, a couple tantos, several kunai, shuriken, and a few small daggers appearing on the table as he reached for a second one. "Unfortunately, not a lot of it stuck… she apparently thought it would be as easy as described in the books."

"You did too…" I reminded as I looked up at him.

"Yes, but I actually put it into practice—so did you."

"I—Good point." He chuckled, and I sat up as a long knife tumbled out and rolled over to me. I picked it up, drawing it out of its sheath with a frown. It was a beautiful weapon, with a long and slim blade that was about a foot and a half long, with a black mahogany handle with our family name engraved in the handle. "Didn't this one used to have a friend?"

He sighed. "I lost its partner a long time ago. It broke."

"Oh… well," I stood, drawing it all the way out of its sheath before giving it a test swing, then did a few lunges to get myself in rhythm with the weapon. "I'll take this one. I like its feel… sits right in my hand."

He looked up at it. "Not surprised." He smiled at me, "It was Mother's."

I blinked, looking up at him, then down at it. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded once more, "Yes." Then he smirked. "It suits you. I've been meaning to give it to you."

I looked down at it, gripping it tightly. "Thanks Kakashi..."

"Of course, Tora."

I looked away, coughing. "S-So... what else you got for me?" I rested the blade on the chair I had been in, very carefully as if it would break if I so much as looked at it wrong.

"I may have a few things," he turned to grab something else.

"Something for my forearm maybe? It would be handier in a pinch," I rubbed my head.

Kakashi laughed, "It's like you knew what I was going to give you next."

I blinked, then laughed. "Well, I was pretty good with hand to hand and weaponry... A couple babysitters swore to never babysit academy students again..." I smirked triumphantly, remembering how I had scared off a couple via cutting their hair by just barely missing there head as they moved around the house. It was so worth the grounding that followed when Kakashi came home to kunai and shuriken in the cupboards.

He chuckled, and I smiled up at him. This… This was nice…

"So… how bad were my kunai? Did you check them out?" I asked.

"You were right; all of your kunai are dull." He was quiet again, before speaking softly. "Just take some of mine."

"Alright," I sighed, grabbing an extra pouch and filling it with kunai and shuriken.

"Um," he pulled out another scroll and opened it, examining the items. "Ah, here we are. This will do." He held up a sheath. "How about you run to the costume room while I set you up a few more choices?"

"Alright. That's probably a good idea to see what I can conceal."

"Exactly," he chuckled, and I got up.

* * *

 **Sakura: So... how does Kakashi-sensei know she's gonna be okay?**

 **Rayen: Well... I can't exactly spoil the next chapter now can I?**

 **Sakura: What does that-**

 **Rayen: AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rayen: *Rushes in in a panic.* Sorry this chapter is late guys! I was having issues with my health, and the net at my house was down, overall just not a good Monday! However, here it is, Chapter 10 of Frozen Memories!**

* * *

Chapter 10

A loud bang echoed from the black horse's stall, causing nearby onlookers to glare at the area of the ship. Sasuke rolled his eyes at everyone being so concerned about the horse, and glanced at his silver haired companion, then at the door that led below deck. It had been about an hour since Kakashi had come up on deck after spending another hour and half with his sister, with it being about an hour since Sasuke had went to get Tora about Luce the last time…

"Quit looking so nervous, Sasuke," Kakashi chuckled from behind one of his books. "Tora isn't going to somehow change into some monster or something." Sasuke glared at him. "Seriously, though, she has to dig through the costume supply to try and throw together and actual outfit that would be suitable for fighting."

"Why couldn't she fight in her normal clothes, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"One, her clothes do not allow for the freedom of movements needed to fight against a faster opponent, and two, they also do not allow for her to hide weapons," the jonin explained, casually turning a page.

"That makes sense," Sakura chimed in as Sasuke looked towards the door again.

 _Who is that?_ He thought as a red headed girl moved across the deck. She was dressed in a green vest looking garment, which was over what looked like fish-netting. She had a pair of high steel gray fingerless gloves, and was in a pair of skin tight black pants, which went into a pair of dark blue and white boots. Around her waist was a wide belt, and through the loop of it, was a royal purple fabric that look large enough to use as a cloak if needed. _Must be one of the actors…_

"Does your sister even know how to fight, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked. "I mean, just because she can use her chakra and run on water doesn't mean she can fight."

"I personally trained her for her genin exams, Sakura," Kakashi said aloofly. "She chose not to go on…"

"Why wouldn't she want to be a ninja?" Naruto asked, looking confused to someone not wanting into the shinobi life.

Before he could be answered, there was an exasperated groan from the stall.

"Lucifer, that is quite enough!" Sasuke's head snapped to the stall, seeing the red head who had just came out on deck. She was holding Lucifer's head up at arm's length. "I know you don't like to be cooped up, but there is nowhere for you to go on this deck to feel better." She pressed her forehead against his, kissing the bridge of his nose. "Once we get home, I'll let you sleep in your paddock for a month to make up for it as long as the weather allows alright?" the horse snorted, pulling his head away so he could nibble her cheek gently. "Then it's a deal." She stepped away from the stall, blinking as she turned to see everyone staring at her. She coughed, crossing her arms. "Just take a picture. It will last longer." She walked over to where the four Leaf shinobi were standing, and she looked at Kakashi. "Well, this was the best I could find, but it should suffice with my fighting style."

Kakashi appraised the outfit with a discerning eye over the top of his book. "That should do more than suffice. You've gained another weapon, an unexpected one." he smiled then turned back to his book.

She smirked, then sighed as once more, the knife hit her right hip uncomfortably. "Yea, but the long-knife. I might just keep that on my back in the open instead of hiding it," Tora sighed, moving the fabric aside to undo the string for the weapon in question in order to move it to hold it in her hand. "Or on my left hip, still not sure."

He chuckled, and nodded. "Wherever's the most comfortable, sis." he flipped the page.

She chuckled, and sat the weapon aside and smiled, and then turned to face Sasuke, whose face was for once, not emotionless. There was a light, barely seen crimson to his cheeks as he gaped at the transformation of the younger Hatake. He had not been expecting such a transformation, from rancher to shinobi like appearance.

 _For scrounging around in the costume supply room… she found a pretty versatile outfit, though I can't see quite the reasoning for that fabric…_ the ravenette thought as he watched her look from him to Naruto, who was asking her what her best moves were, which she shrugged to.

"I haven't really trained in about six years… and even when I did after graduating, it wasn't much… more to vent," she answered simply, patting his head. "The only thing I've really kept up on is my chakra training, and that's only because it comes in handy when I train horses or am even doing stunts with them."

"How so?" Sasuke asked, smoothing his face into the usual indifferent mask.

"Well, depending on the stunt, a horse can sometimes be moving in a way that is tricky for even an experienced rider like myself to seat," she explained, leaning against the railing beside Kakashi. "So, when I ride for these stunts, I would let my chakra either focus into my feet or my legs so to keep myself from getting thrown from a quick turn. When I train horses, teaching to ride in a saddle is quite the task, especially sense they will buck and try to get you and the saddle off. So making yourself sticky to the horse is usually a good idea."

He nodded thoughtfully; it was a logical reason to use the chakra in a civilian career. Probably saved on medical bills.

Kakashi chuckled, "That was also your favorite thing to work with. We always ended the training with it." He still didn't take his eyes off the book.

She grinned up at him. "Well, it stuck, and I used it a couple times since we've been on this boat... Luce requires any advantage I can get on him for this trip!"

Sasuke heard a low sound, and glared up at Kakashi as he chuckled behind his mask. Tora looked up at her brother as she no doubt earned the sound.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Sasuke doesn't know what to think of you," he answered, making the girl's face redden as Sasuke glared even harder at his sensei. "I don't think he was expecting you to look like you actually knew what you were doing."

"She doesn't!" the genin defended quickly. "She has that piece of fabric there just for looks I bet!"

Tora's dark eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"It serves no purpose unless you're gonna hide your sword there, but since your right handed, it doesn't make sense for it to be on your right side, so it serves no purpose," he felt confident he may have finally gotten under her skin. And he was right, that extra fabric had no purpose unless she was to use it to hide the weapon.

There was a slightly dark look to Tora's face, before she started laughing. "Oh, wow. Do they not teach you how to use anything as a weapon or for survival nowadays? I graduated four years before you and you were the top of your class at age 12?" she pushed off the railing, walking to the center of the deck still laughing rather… manically. "I was at age 8—I had to be moved to an older class because of how advanced I was. I graduated with 12 year olds. But then again, it seems to be a theme with Hatakes, though Hana doesn't really want to be a ninja anyway, she is more so there for just the education. Even then she is still at the top of her classes." She chuckled again. "Anyway, this," she patted the fabric, "is there for more than aesthetics. Charge me." She was looking Sasuke dead in the eyes with the smoothest poker face in history.

Kakashi's book snapped shut. "I wouldn't if I were you," he said idly.

Tora easily caught the 'you hurt her at all and so help me' tone though. "If he thinks I can't do anything with the fabric, he shouldn't have a single issue taking me down then," she shrugged, rolling her shoulders. "Besides, I haven't sparred in years, it's not like he has to worry about me messing up his precious duck-butt hairstyle."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "What did you just say?"

"What's the matter, Spiky? Afraid it might get ruffled a little bit?" she pouted mockingly, then stuck her tongue out. "Or are you afraid to fight a girl?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" he snarled, and she laughed again.

"Then of my big brother! Because you don't know what he will do if you hurt me," she chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of him either!" he snapped, though inside he was screaming, _what the fuck is wrong with her?! She is baiting me on purpose. Does she want to see me get my ass kicked?!_

"Come on, _**duck-butt**_."

She was mocking him. Him! Uchiha Sasuke! "Don't call me that!" and he charged.

Tora stood still, watching as he got closer, Naruto was screaming at her to get out of the way. Sasuke's eyes were focused on her face as he pulled his fist back. The only thing he saw her do, was move her wrist. And Kakashi smirked as he watched.

And in a flash of purple, Sasuke found himself facing his team, something soft, yet thick, being pulled hard against his throat. Tora leaned down to his ear, "Overconfidence, hot headedness, and misjudgment, if I wanted to, your neck would be broken, and you would be dead." He glared ahead, pulling at the fabric around his neck. "I could take off my vest or my gloves and use them as weapons as well, but let's face it, in this get up, the vest coming off would be more distraction than anything."

The fabric was pulled free, and she smirked as Sasuke stood and spun to glare at her. _All I saw was her hand move… and it wasn't even going for the cloth!_ As he recalled, Tora had actually been reaching to move her hair over her shoulder and behind her. She had not moved towards the fabric before anything else had happened… at least that he could think of. "How did you do that?"

"Another thing that comes in handy when working large animals. Timing. A split second is all you have between getting a panicking horse back on the ground and getting a concussion," she explained, shaking out the fabric before putting it back through the ring.

Kakashi walked over, sighing. "Tora… Please don't give me heart attacks like that…"

"Why? It's not like your hair can get any grayer," she smirked, and then stretched. "Besides, it's not like I was ever in any real danger. If I was too slow I knew you would jump in."

The elder sighed, rubbing his head. "Was it still necessary to pull a stupid stunt to proof a point?"

Tora shrugged. "Probably not. But it's good to know I still got it."

Sasuke continued to glare at the red head, even as Naruto came over and cheered for what she had done to him, and it was making him beyond pissed. _She thinks she's all that? She thinks that would happen again?! I've been keeping up on my training, I can easily wipe the deck with her!_

Kakashi looked at him. "I'd turn your brooding eyes elsewhere if I were you."

He ignored Kakashi, and said simply, "Fight me."

The three by the mast all looked at the Uchiha, Tora's eyebrow raising. Kakashi stepped towards him. "I think she proved her point. And we are not to be fighting each other. We are all on the same side."

His teeth gritted, and then Tora sighed. "I probably should spar… so we know how rusty I am, Kakashi."

"I know that. But he should check his temper," the elder Hatake said with a soft growl.

The younger shrugged, "Well, if it throws him off that bad, I should be fine right?"

"Still..." Kakashi sighed. "Tora, I'd rather you spar with me—"

Tora moved away from Naruto, cracking her knuckles as she ignored Kakashi, standing across from Sasuke. "First blood. But a bloody nose doesn't count. No stabbing, we don't need to be down for too long on this mission."

"So scratches only?" he smirked, cracking his neck.

"They heal the fastest," she looked at Kakashi smiling as sweetly and innocently as she seemed to muster. "Would you be so kind, big brother, and referee?"

"I wish you wouldn't ignore me... but if you guys really can't let it go, I suppose I will," The older Hatake sighed heavily, exasperated by the situation, but stood at a midpoint between the pair. Sakura and Naruto stood off to the side.

"Sasuke is gonna kick her ass," Sakura said with a huff, making the red head's eye twitch only slightly.

"Nu-huh, Tora-chan is totally gonna kick Sasuke's ass!" Naruto challenged, Sasuke rolling his eyes.

 _I doubt it… if she's lucky she might last five minutes,_ Sasuke thought, his eyes on Kakashi as he raised an arm.

"Alright… fight fair," he said, glancing between the pair of them. "Go!"

Tora dropped into a crouch as Sasuke drew a kunai, her hand going behind her back as they both launched at each other, drawing a dagger which clashed with the kunai in a ring of metal, both opponents focused on each other as they pushed hard against each other. As Sasuke started to slide backwards, Tora grabbed his wrist and threw him backwards over her shoulder, pivoting on the ball of her foot as she drew a second dagger and threw it so it struck the cloak, holding it to the deck as Sasuke started to stand and making him almost trip as she charged again.

Opting to abandon the cloak, Sasuke kicked off the deck as she just missed his cheek as she swung her weapon, then she slid to a stop and looked around, and then grunted as he kicked her in the back, sending her to the deck, and then he moved into attack again, only to have her feet slamming into his gut and sending him flying into the mast.

 _Man that hurt… she's almost as strong as Kakashi!_ He thought as he watched Tora form signs, and a clone appeared beside her. _Great… two Toras…_ One charged him from the right as the other disappeared, and he quickly ducked as the attacking Tora swung a kunai at his face. His hand swung his own weapon, slashing her chest. And then she became nothing but a pile of snow… _Snow!? Then where?!_

"You're not as smart as you look."

Sasuke froze, and felt something grab his ankles, and yanked down. "Damnit…" he muttered as Tora stood up, panting softly, her clothing a little disheveled.

"Not bad, though you fell for the oldest trick in the book. Kinda sad for an Uchiha," she smirked, kneeling in front of him. "So… how's the view?"

"Tora, no gloating!" Kakashi snapped.

She rolled her eyes, and looked down at Sasuke. "So… wanna try again, Spiky?"

He smirked in response. "Why not?" she leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him up from where she had buried him in the wood, which seemed to almost melt back to its old form. And almost instantly, he saw the chance to get a hit in… So, he gave her an uppercut.

"Cheap shot!" the entire deck screamed at him as Tora stumbled back and fell on her rear, her head lowered, rubbing her chin.

She sat there for a moment, and her shoulders shook as a soft sound escaped her lips. Sasuke blinked, and thought he saw the glint of a tear on her eyes, and he immediately thought he had hit her hard enough to seriously hurt her.

"Tora? Hey are you okay?" he knelt down as he heard Kakashi start to walk over, reaching forward to lift her chin.

In a flash, her fist slammed into his nose, sending him flying. She had played possum to get him down on her level. It had been clever, and had worked well, evidenced by the blood dripping out of Sasuke's nose as he got up and glared at her, then he blinked as she finished a series of signs, a large ball of water was flying right at him. His eyes widened, and he quickly flew through several of his own, before blowing out a huge fireball towards the water, and the pair clashed before evaporated.

He looked to where Tora had been, to find no one. He looked around quickly, only to find himself slammed into the floor of the deck as a knife gently nicked his cheek, enough to draw a single droplet of blood. A knee was in between his shoulders, a hand fisted in his hair holding him still as the blade rested against his throat.

Warm breath once more cascaded over his ear. "Dead…"

Sasuke panted, shocked he had lost to someone who had openly admitted she did not know if she had the abilities to stand a chance. "How did you do that?" he asked, rolling over as she moved the blade and knee. "I didn't even see you move…"

She was now squatting over his stomach, balanced lightly on her toes as she looked down at him, and was giggling. "We're on a ship, genius. I climbed the mast and jumped you. Though I gotta admit, I almost thought you had me there."

If Sasuke was to be honest, he really didn't register what she had said. He was too busy staring at her pale skin. It was nearly the same shade as Yukie's skin, only hers had more of a healthy sunglow to it from her constantly working outdoors. The color of her hair, the shade of freshly spilled blood, bound tightly in a braid. And those eyes… dark as a moonless night, and almost exotic in the way they danced when she was amused.

Tora blinked, as she was waiting for what felt like minutes for a smart ass answer from Sasuke. In fact, he had been laying on his back staring at her for at least five. So with a heat in her cheeks, and a pounding in her gut she was not familiar with, she snapped her fingers in front of his face as she sat up straighter. "Hey, is there something on my face or something? You won't stop staring." He blinked, and coughed, shaking his head as she saw a dusting of pink on his cheek. She took it as a good sign and then stood and stepped away from him. "Alright. That was actually kinda fun. I might have to give you my number so we can spar back home sometime."

Sasuke smirked, grasping the hand she offered to assist him up, and he then dusted off his clothing as she pulled out her dagger and picked up his forgotten cloak. "I agree. You're quite the challenge for being 'rusty'." He smirked, and took the cloak and put it on again before offering a hand. "Truce?"

The suspense seemed to linger in the air. Tora looked down at the offered hand, then up at Sasuke, judging his face of intentions before she took a breath and took his hand.

"A truce sounds good," she smiled, shaking it.

He seemed to smile in a way—more of a smirk but close enough. Tora started to ask something, only to be knocked backwards as the boat lurched, Sasuke landing on top of her…

* * *

 **Rayen: Dun dun dun! *chuckles slightly.* Please don't kill me... this is supposed to lead to a very serious moment of contemplation for Kakashi and Tora in the next couple chapters...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sasuke: Frozen Memories is a fan created work. Naruto and it's** **recognizable characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hatake Tora, Hatake Hana, and the horses they raise and own, or property** **of Rayen King. Please support the official release.**

 **Rayen: Thank you, Sasuke. Now here. *hands armor and camoflauge.* You might want to hide now.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"What the hell was that?" I muttered as I stood, looking around. The boat had hit a high wave, and everyone got knocked down.

"Kakashi-Sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine… Thanks for asking," I looked over at where Sasuke and Tora were, and couldn't believe my eyes.

Sasuke and Tora were frozen on the deck, their lips locked together.

 _He is kissing my little sister… I don't care if he is my prized student. He is so fucking dead!_ I thought as I started storming over. The boat lurched again, but I was prepared and used my chakra to stay upright. As I closed in, I grabbed my student by the back of his shirt, and yanked him off of Tora, throwing him against the cabin.

In the back of my head, I know they didn't mean to kiss because of the ship, but at the same time, they both should have pulled away by now. And knowing what I did about Sasuke, I was not going to allow him to break my sister's heart when he chose revenge and power over her. She was a fragile being, no matter how strong she pretended to be. Especially right now with her mind and heart recovering from being proven wrong about me after so long.

I stormed after the teen I had thrown, and grabbed the front of his shirt and glared him down. I was ready to hit him.

"Kakashi," my sister's voice snapped. "Stop."

I blinked once, and then saw Tora standing sort of between Sasuke and me, my wrist firmly held in her hand, nails digging in. She was glaring at me, and breathing heavily. Either from the exertion of the spar, the shock of what just happened, or from getting up. I took a slow, steadying breath, then spoke. "Tora… are you alright?" I swear, if she told me no, I don't care if Sasuke is the last Uchiha Loyal to Kohona—He. Will. _**Die.**_

She growled. "I'm fine, but **you** won't be unless you let Sasuke go this minute."

Now, that surprised me; though they didn't have open hostility like Sakura and her, but it was also wasn't exactly friendly like her interactions with Naruto. It was like just an understanding to just stay out of each other's way. I sighed, but slowly released my student's shirt. Once I let go, Tora released me, turned and walked down below deck, as if nothing had happened.

As I saw the royal purple cloth at her belt disappeared, I watched Sasuke follow her after a few minutes.

It had been about twenty minutes since Sasuke had followed my sister down, and I had spent all of it pacing the deck, glaring at the door waiting for one of them to come back up.

"Sensei—" Sakura started, only for me to finally give up waiting and storm below deck.

As I came to the bottom of the stairs, I heard my sister's voice. "I'm sorry for kicking your ass."

"It's fine… I guess I did get a little cocky," Sasuke actually… chuckled in response.

"Yea… you kinda were. But I can't believe you fell for me faking!" my sister laughed, and I followed the sound, then frowned as I heard Sasuke laughing as well.

"Well, to be honest, I was scared shitless that if I had actually hurt you, your brother was gonna throw me off the boat…" he replied.

There was a soft… giggle. My sister just giggled. I peeked around a corner and saw them sitting together on the floor, near the phone closet. My sister looked like she had been crying, but was now laughing, and Sasuke was… actually smiling. A real smile.

"You should smile and laugh more," Tora said, looking up at him. She was a head shorter than Sasuke, even sitting on the floor side by side. "Makes you look your age."

"Then you should too. 'Cause you always look like you're about thirty-five."

"HEY!" she punched his arm. "Are you calling me old?! I'm the same age as you!"

He chuckled. "Then why do you always have an old lady scowl on your face?" Tora went quiet, and the smile she had that reminded me of when she was a kid faded, and I felt a jab in my heart even as Sasuke's own smile melded into a frown. "Hey… what's wrong? Did I say something?"

"You don't get the worries I always have…" her voice was soft. "Ivan is my only client right now… Since Orochimaru's invasion, I've lost so much business… I _**need**_ this job so badly…" she sniffled softly. "If this movie turns out to be a flop, I'll be lucky if I don't have to sell half my herd…"

"Why?" Sasuke asked, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders as her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I had to mortgage my property to pay for Luce… If I hadn't bought him, I don't think he would have lived to be four years old…" her voice was soft and small. "It took me a year to figure out his quirks… and then another year to just get him ground broke. I literally just finished saddle breaking him before Ivan insisted that I use him for Santos's replacement!" her fingers gripped her knees tightly. "Every night I work him, I'm terrified that he will spook so bad that he will go right over the side… or hurt himself. The closer we get to the Land of Snow, the icier the deck gets at night… Hell, I don't even know what I'm gonna do with him while we escort Yukie… I mean we're still gonna have to shoot, so I won't have a choice but to bring him, but what if we get into a real battle? I have no way of keeping him out of harm's way, and if I turn him loose I stand the chance of losing him forever. He cost me over five hundred thousand yen! Do you understand how big of an investment that is for me? What Hana and I could lose?"

Sasuke was quiet, processing what she had said. Then he spoke softly. "You're right… I don't get that… I don't have anyone but myself to take care of." He pulled his arm away, and rubbed his forehead. "I don't understand the investments or anything else you're talking about, but I guess I can see why that would make you worry… but I'm sure Kakashi would—"

"No!" she snapped, standing and starting to walk away. "I started this business on my own, without my brother's help! I did this to prove to him and everyone else that I can do this by myself." She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "I am Hatake Tora. I'm not a shinobi, but instead, I am the best and youngest stunt horse trainer and handler in all of Fire Country. And I don't want my brother's help!"

Sasuke stood and walked up and placed a hand her shoulder. "Tora, Kakashi loves you. I can see that. Ever since he saw you at the lot back in Fire Country, he has been trying to show you that. But at every turn you fight him… until this morning… When I walked in and saw you two together…" he looked away. "It made me think of when my brother and I got along…" Tora's eyes snapped open, and she turned to face him, staring at him. "Itachi… Itachi would tutor me in jutsus… to try and show our Father I was capable… but Father always threw my brother's success in my face. So, I started to get jealous, and started practicing on my own." He looked away from my sister's face, and I listened quietly as well. "If I hadn't been practicing… he would have killed me too when he slaughtered our clan…" his eyes had that faraway look he got when he thought of that night. Tora reached forward, her bare fingers gently brushing his cheek, and he flinched, his eyes coming back to the present before he looked back at her. "Anyway… Kakashi wants you to be able to relax… to be able to be a kid…" Tora looked down, and Sasuke gently took her chin in his hand. "Tell me about why you thought you hated Kakashi."

Tora's shoulders went stiff, and then she looked away. "It's… it's complicated…"

"Come on, talk to me," my student encouraged. "Make me understand."

She sighed, and then she slowly started telling him about that night, as well as a few other times she misunderstood something I had done before she and Hana moved out. I looked at the floor as I listened, recalling one myself.

Six Years Before.

I had just gotten home from a mission, and I shrugged out of my vest and sat my ANBU mask on a table before I put my weapons away, then kicked off my shoes and put them on the shelf.

"Hana, Tora, Ms. Atou, I'm home," I called sighing as I pulled my wallet out, counting out the old woman's pay.

"Ah, welcome home, Hatake-San," the old woman said, setting down my five year old youngest sister so she could run to my arms as I knelt down.

"Big brother!" Hana yelled as she leapt into my chest, and I hugged her close, kissing her silver hair. "Welcome home!"

I smiled, standing with her in my arms. "Hello, Hana. Where's Tora?" I asked, looking at Ms. Atou as I handed her the yen she was owed. She was so far the only babysitter Tora hadn't ran off yet.

"She left this morning, she wouldn't say where she was going, but at her age I'd say she would be at the park."

I sighed, but nodded. "Alright… thank you for taking care of them this week… I'm sure Tora was a bit of a handful…"

"Actually, she was surprisingly easy. She came home, had supper, helped Hana with her homework, and then even she put her to bed before she crashed herself."

I frowned. That didn't sound like my sister, but maybe she had finally gotten over whatever that tantrum was. But then again, it did at the same time; Tora had been coming home tired most days and she would only have enough energy for a few things—namely eating, helping Hana with homework, and then usually helping her to bed. I wondered idly what she was doing that had her so exhausted.

"I started dinner—pot stickers and rice soup with stir fried veggies," Ms. Atou said, pulling on her jacket.

"I don't have missions for another couple weeks, but if something comes up would I be able to drop the girls off?" I asked, knowing sometimes things came up at random.

"Of course! You know I don't mind," she smiled, and then waved as she walked out.

I waved, and then blinked as Hana pulled down my face mask. "I like seeing your face, big brother! Don't hide it!"

I laughed, kissing her cheek. "Alright, Hana. Now, you go wash up while I go check on dinner."

"Okay!" she hopped out of my arms and ran down the hall, and I chuckled.

I walked to the kitchen, and inhaled the delicious smell of food before stirring everything. The phone rang as I did, and I reached over and answered the phone. "Hatake household, this is Kakashi," I said with a soft yawn. Damnit I was tired. And sore. I was gonna take a nice, long, hot bath once I had eaten.

"A-ah! Just the man I was looking for!" a voice said in a concerned and nervous tone. I frowned, pausing in my work of stirring the pots. I did not recognize this guy's voice.

"Yeah… Who is this, and can I help you?" I grunted. If this was a prank, I was not gonna be happy.

"Oh, um… this is Itou Hiraku… I'm your little sister's boss out at Hiraku Acres?"

I blinked. _Boss? Tora doesn't have a job… unless… well that would explain why she is so tired in the evenings._ "I… see… I was not aware Tora was working… but might I ask what you need?"

"Well…" he seemed even more nervous. "There was… an accident… and I had to take Tora to the hospital."

My eyes widened, and I glanced to the hallway as Hana yelled about not being tall enough to reach the water facet. "What happened?" my hands flew to all the knobs, shutting off the stove and covering the pots, as I then ran to get my jacket as well as my youngest sister's.

"Well, as best as we can tell, she slipped on something in the hay mow, and fell in a pile of new shavings, and then somehow rolled into a wall and got knocked unconscious."

I gritted my teeth. _As best as we can tell—no one was with her?!_ "I'm gonna be there in fifteen minutes. And you better have an explanation as to why no one was keeping an eye on her." I hung up, and I went to Hana. "Hana, change of plans, you have to go hang out with Ms. Atou for a little bit ok?"

"Why?" she asked as I helped her into her jacket.

"I have to go pick up Tora. She's late for supper," I lied slightly, and then I took a deep breath to keep myself calm. "Now go get your shoes on."

"Okay!" she ran to get her shoes on, and I called Ms. Atou and explained everything. Then I dropped her off, and ran to the hospital, quickly finding my sister's room once I checked in.

"You," I immediately stormed towards the man who I assumed was her boss. "Why wasn't anyone with her to keep her from slipping?! That was a fucking liability!" I was seeing red. My baby sister was hurt because this guy was negligent. "What in the hell made you think it was ok to leave her alone?!"

"We were trying to catch a horse that had gotten out! She was getting a bale of hay to try and bait him! I thought she was gonna grab one that was already down!" Itou snapped in response, clearly already stressed out. "And how the hell did you not know she was working?!"

"She didn't tell me!" I snarled in response, my hands clenching. Tora didn't tell me anything anymore… she used to tell me everything. Always. "But that isn't my point, I shouldn't be finding out about it because she got hurt—I should be finding out because you were inviting us to a work event or something!"

There was a whimper, and my head snapped to look at my poor sister, who had her left arm in a cast, and her head had bandages wrapped around it. She looked so… small… in that big bed. I stepped closer. "Sis?"

"Why is it so bright...? And why does my head hurt?" she groaned, keeping her eyes closed.

I sighed and started to move closer. "You took quite the fall," I explained, crossing my arms.

"Oh..." She took a breath, then got herself scooted up to a sitting position, and looked at Itou. "Did you catch the horse?"

He nodded. "We had just caught him when we heard you scream. He's in a paddock right now."

I never felt more hurt than when my sister pretended I wasn't even in the room…

Present Day.

I came back to Tora and Sasuke once again leaning against the wall, sitting together, my sister's voice still going. "And so I grew away from him, and once I had learned enough from working at Hiraku Acres and a few other farms, and then bought my own horses and farm, and started my stunt horse business once I had a few good horses ready…" her story wrapped up, and she was staring at the floor.

Sasuke was quiet for a while, staring up at the light on the wall across from them. "I see…" his voice sounded thoughtful. "I guess, I really don't have nothing to counter that."

"Is that so?" she nudged him in the ribs, giggling in an attempt to feel like she felt better. "The great Uchiha Sasuke has nothing to say?"

"Shut up," he nudged back. "So… I noticed you called me "Sasuke" when you told Kakashi to let me go," he said quietly.

I noticed that too. _That might have been for my benefit though…_

"Yeah, so what?" Tora answered, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I like it when you call me 'Spiky' better."

* * *

 **Rayen: I hope I gave Sasuke a big enough head start...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kakashi: Do I have to do this? Don't they know how this works by now?**

 **Rayen: It is in the fine print of the website... it's required.**

 **Kakashi: So? Not everyone does... so why do you have to?**

 **Rayen: Because I said so. READ THE THING.**

 **Kakashi: I'm older than you-**

 **Rayen: Not in this universe you're not. DO IT.**

 **Kakashi: Rayen Autumn-**

 **Rayen: Ah, ah. None of that! You have no influence over me in this universe.**

 **Kakashi: *grumbles, but sighs.* Alright fine. *clears his throat.* Naruto is in no way shape or form owned by Rayen Autumn King. Tora and Hana Hatake, and any of the horses they raise are, however, are owned by Rayen Autumn King. Enjoy this fancreated work and please support the official release.**

 **Rayen: Was that so hard?**

 **Kakashi: *grumbles and pulls out his book.***

* * *

Chapter 12

My head snapped up, and I looked at Sasuke. He wasn't smirking, or sneering… or even frowning. Sasuke… was smiling at me. He reached over, and moved a loose hair out of my face.

Oh great, my stomach is flipping, and my heart is skipping beats, I thought desperately. Calm your ass down Tora! Just because he is the first guy to show actual interest in you doesn't mean you need to turn into Pinky! Just, play it cool… as cool as you can possibly pull off.

"And… I think," he bit his lip, then looked up at the ceiling before he shook his head, now glaring at the wall. "I think your skills aren't that rusty."

I blinked, then exhaled softly. "Thanks… I guess." I stood, stretching. "Thanks for coming down and talking with me too. I guess… I guess I needed to get some things off my chest still, but I didn't want to make Kakashi lose focus on his mission right now."

"With you helping us, he's gonna be distracted as well," he studied my face, and I turned away. "You know, because he would be worrying about you."

"I guess… but hey, I volunteered, knowing exactly what I was getting into," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "Though… I've never…" I took a deep breath, wrapping my arms around myself. Fuck, I'm probably going to need to kill people… I don't think I could do that. Injuring is one thing… but killing? I could never do that.

"Never… what?" the Uchiha asked, and out of the corner of my eye I watched him cross his arms.

"I've never fought… with the intent to kill," I answered, biting my lip. "I literally left the academy before the sensei's could even try to assign me to a team. I have never done anything but spar with other students and my brother." I turned and glared at the wall. "Go ahead… call me a baby."

"No." I looked up at him, and found him extremely close to me, and I stumbled back into the wall behind me, hands bracing to the sides of me as he followed, his hands hitting the wall on either side of my head, trapping me there. "You're not a baby. You're extremely brave, a little stupid, but brave for volunteering to help us. All I can think is that if something happens to you, though, Kakashi is gonna be pissed… I know I will be…"

I frowned, staring up at him. "What do you mean? Why would—" I squeaked as his finger rested on my lips. My heart was pounding again, and I swallowed to try and control it in fear of it pounding out of my chest.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he sighed, and then leaned forward and… kissed my forehead. My entire body froze, unsure what to say or do. "That's better… now, I would be pissed, because yea, you annoy the hell out of me, but you also interest me—not only as Kakashi's sister, and being a civilian with amazing skills, but also as a kind of person I've never met before. You're not afraid of anything—or at least know how to act like you aren't when you should run for the hills. You've utilized your chakra in a way that doesn't allow it to go stale. And I can't wait to see what else you can do." He started leaning down towards me again, this time for my lips, and I tilted my head up to him…

Until we heard a throat being cleared. Our heads snapped to the stairs as Sasuke stepped away from me, as Kakashi stood there with his arms crossed.

"Sensei…" Sasuke said, and I swore I heard him grind his teeth.

"Tora, can I speak with you alone?" my brother said, his voice even.

My stomach was boiling with rage. I could have just had my first kiss, and he had to fucking ruin it!

Do we really need that right now?!

SHUT UP! I screamed at that voice in my head.

"Kakashi-Sensei, it was my fault! Tora didn't—" Sasuke tried to desperately pull Kakashi's gaze to himself from me.

"I know, I've been here for a while. I will deal with you later," he growled, and my anger increased even more. He started to turn towards me, but I was already walking away towards my room. "Tora, where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room, so I can promptly beat my head against a wall a few thousand times."

He was suddenly in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. "I didn't say I was finished."

All of the anger inside me was beginning to seep over the brim of my emotion pot. "So?! You're not my father!" I screamed, shoving Kakashi away, sending him into a wall, the wood creaking in protest. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

My brother stared at me, then he sighed and looked away. "I… Tora I know I'm not father… but I am you're older brother, and I'd like that to count for something…" I gritted my teeth, then crossed my arms and looked away. He sighed, then looked towards Sasuke. "Go upstairs."

Sasuke looked between us, but sighed. "Yes, Sensei…"

Once we were alone, Kakashi spoke again. "Tora… I need to tell you something about Sasuke, before you totally fall for him."

"What? If it is about his brother, I already know about it. And I already know he has a bit of an issue showing his emotions," I growled, leaning against a wall.

He shook his head. "It's not that," he sighed. "I'm sure you remember the invasion during the Chunin exams?" I nodded-How could I forget? I lost almost all my film contracts almost overnight! "Well, a month before that, during the second part, the Forest of Death, Sasuke had been attacked by Orochimaru." My eyes widened, and I looked over at where Sasuke had disappeared up to the deck. "He left a curse mark on Sasuke's neck."

I turned back to my brother, pushing off the wall. "A curse mark?!"

He nodded. "I sealed it, but… if he chooses to access it, even if only to save someone in a fight, my seal won't do anything…" he walked over to me, and gently held my shoulders. "I told you, because I fear he might leave to join Orochimaru to gain more power in order to avenge his clan."

I realized that once more, Kakashi was trying to be the big brother, be my hero, and protect me, the little sister, from my heart being broken. "But… what if he wouldn't leave for my sake? If we did end up in a relationship?"

My brother sighed, and pulled me into a hug. "I can't take that chance with your heart… Your heart is in enough pain…" I wrapped my arms around him, trying to hold back my tears. "I want to protect you. Like a good big brother should."

My body didn't feel like mine anymore, heart pounding not in nervousness, but in heartbreak. Tears were threatening my eyes, but I forced them back. "So…I still can't be a normal girl? Not even for… Not even just for a minute?" I asked, trying to pull away.

He pulled me in tighter, keeping me in tight to his chest. "Tora, I want that more than anything. I want you to be a normal girl. I want you to date, I want you to be yourself. But you're not. You're an amazing young woman, with an amazing gift with horses. And you've gone through things I never should have allowed you to go through… and for that, I'm so, so sorry…"

I sobbed, gripping the back of his vest as I allowed my tears to escape… Kakashi was now my source of reassurances. The port in the storm of my depression. Tears soaked his vest, but his embrace only tightened in his attempt to comfort me. I felt so weak. So vulnerable… and now, more than I could have ever thought… I was grateful he was there to take care of me.

"Come on, let's get you some food," he picked me up, and then carried me to the galley, setting me down on a chair before going to the tables to start making a plate for me, and I was surprised when I saw a few different types tempura on my plate.

"You… You found me tempura…" I said softly. Kakashi hated tempura, and usually if he had a choice when making my plate, would choose any other fried food for me. But… this meant he really wanted to take care of me if he willingly put it on my plate. He hated tempura, I loved it; it was my favorite.

"Yea… I think you kinda need your comfort food right now…" he chuckled, sitting a second plate full of onagri between us. "I really do only want to protect you, Sis."

I took a bite of a shrimp, and looked up at him before swallowing and speaking. "I know… but I still just…"

"I am not saying you can't try," he said. "What I am saying though, is I want you to be prepared in case of the worst. I think he would try his damnedest for you, but I can't predict the future…"

I nodded, still eating. "I know… but right now is probably not the best time for a relationship."

Kakashi nodded, pulling down his mask and eating a rice ball. "Yes, you are right."

"Kakashi?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"Um… were you mad? When you found out I was working?" I asked.

"No… though I was hurt you didn't tell me. I would have been more than happy to hear you had found something you enjoyed," he said, reaching over and wiping a leftover tear from my cheek.

I nodded, and ate more. We sat in silence for a while. "I'm sorry," I said, needing to break the silence. "For shoving you… and being a bitch."

He sighed. "Tora, I've already forgiven you for that."

"I know but—"

"No. You don't know," he growled. "I've haunted myself for hours, trying to figure out what I did wrong to make you hate me so much. I've had hours and hours and hours of sleepless nights trying to deal with you pulling away from me, losing our parents, and my team…" he looked away, shaking his head. "The only thing that kept me from going insane was my nightly routine. Patrol Kohona, then go to your farm and watch over you and Hana."

My head snapped up. "What?"

He looked quite sheepish. "I always watched you from the shadows… those nights you would work a horse until you passed out… I would come and take you inside before putting the horse to bed for you. When you and Hana would fall asleep at the table going over paperwork, I would put you both to bed, and then organize all the paperwork for you so you didn't stress about it. I know you are probably pissed, but I wanted to make sure you were—"

I abandoned my food, and tackled him, my arms wrapping around his neck, sobbing as he grabbed the table to keep from tumbling backwards, holding onto me with the other hand. I cried and cried, telling him I was so sorry for everything.

I was horrible to him. I dragged his name through the mud, I left him behind, I tried so hard to disassociate myself from him. But instead of holding that against me, Kakashi went out of his way to make sure I was alright, that I could take care of our sister, that we were sleeping right, that we were safe.

He never, never ever abandoned me.

* * *

 **Rayen: *offers a box of tissues to Kakashi.***

 **Kakashi: *sniffles.* I'm not crying. Shut up.**

 **Rayen: Right...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yukie: Rayen doesn't own anything from Naruto—Just the bitch—**

 **Rayen: Ahem… please read the names properly.**

 **Yukie: Fine—Just Hatake Tora and all things related to her. Please support the official release of Naruto.**

 **Rayen: Thanks. Now get out!**

Chapter 13

It had been seven hours since Kakashi had told Sasuke to go back on deck and leave him and Tora alone. Sakura proceeded to bug him, asking him how he had let Tora kiss him. He tried to ignore her, going as far as to lean against a wall and feign falling asleep. However, she took this as an invitation to be slightly creepy and lean in close to his ear, which made him jump up and move over to where the horse was.

He hadn't been fed his evening meal, and Sasuke had watched Tora do it several times, so he proceeded to start tending to him, though he tried to avoid getting too close to him. Horses made Sasuke nervous, though he was not sure why. Maybe because he hadn't been around them much—not a lot people kept them anymore. Lucifer especially made him nervous… because he was so… huge… and kinda unpredictable from what he had seen. The horse seemed to get that he kinda freaked him out, though, and stayed in the back of his stall until the ninja had finished, and then he made his way out of the stall, allowing the horse to walk over to the manger and eat.

As Sasuke came back over to the railing, Kakashi came up. When asked where Tora was, he then explained she had gotten tired, and he sent her to bed. The Uchiha wondered what had happened, but he never asked more, and then proceeded to ignore Sakura as he thought back to how vulnerable Tora had seemed while they had been talking.

Now, though, Sasuke was laying in his room of the ship, staring up at the wooden ceiling, unable to sleep. He thought back to that afternoon, in the hallway. _If Kakashi hadn't interrupted… I would have kissed her again… though that time would have been on purpose._ Sasuke then rubbed his hands down his face. _What the hell am doing!? She is my_ _ **sensei's younger sister**_ _, I should avoid her like the plague!_ He rubbed his neck, feeling the curse mark tingling as if to agree. _But then again…. She's amazing… she is more than just a civilian. And for not training for years, she still kicked my ass!_ The mark burned a little bit more violently quite suddenly, and he gritted his teeth. _I want power…_ he thought, then rolled over and got out of bed. "I want Tora **more**."

As he pulled on his clothes and cloak, he kept thinking about Tora, and how she fell into fighting stances so easily, how her movements were like a grand, deadly dance. Her strength as she struck, how she seemed to have calculated at least three steps ahead of the next move, in three different ways. Sasuke could plan things. But maybe only two steps ahead, and not different avenues. And her speed… only Kakashi was faster.

Sasuke soon found himself staring up at the sky with these thoughts, rubbing his head with a soft sigh. "What is wrong with me…" the mark was no longer burning him, but maybe he was able to ignore it right now.

"Lucifer, that is enough!" a voice snapped, causing Sasuke to spin and duck behind some crates. Slowly, he peeked out and saw Tora standing beside the black horse. "Come on, bud, I need you to work with me here…" she sighed softly. "This is probably the most dangerous thing I can teach you, but I believe in you." She took a breath, then took the lead rope and used it to create a makeshift bridle. Then she got on him.

Sasuke looked around the deck. There were fighting dummies and arrow targets all over, along with various weapons. It looked like a battlefield. He glanced at her and Lucifer as she patted his neck, then she took a deep breath.

"GO!" the horse bolted forward, the girl's hair bellowing out behind her, red mixing with the ebony mane.

As they passed a spear that was jammed into the deck, she swung down and yanked it out before jumping back onto the horse, and then shoved it into a target near where Sasuke was hiding, and then retrieved a bow and quiver and shot every single arrow at random targets. Soon, she had the huge animal skid into a halt a few yards away. Then she slipped down, and hugged the horse's neck even as she shivered.

"Good boy!" she praised, kissing his nose.

Sasuke stood, taking off the cloak and then walked over and draped it over her shoulders, leaning to her ear as she froze slightly with a gasp. "You should have worn your coat," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her to pass on his body heat—what little he had.

She spun, and looked up at him. "Spiky? What are you doing here?! You should be sleeping!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come up here. And that was an amazing run." He smiled down at her. Tora smiled back, about to respond, when a large black head was thrust between them. Lucifer snorted, jealous of the attention Tora was giving to the ravenette.

"Jesus!" Sasuke jumped back so fast he tripped over his own feet, falling to the deck.

"Lucifer!" Tora snapped, grabbing his halter. "That's not polite!" she undid the lead rope, then dragged him a few yards away before tying him to the railing and returning to where Sasuke laid on the deck. "Are you alright Spiky?" she knelt down next to him, tapping his shoulder. He looked out cold, so she bent closer to his face. "Spiky?"

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down. Then he rolled on top of her, pinning her gently to the deck and stared down at her. "Heh. Gotcha."

Tora laughed, shaking her head slowly. "How very Bambi-ish of you." Sasuke seemed taken aback, so she flipped them so she was straddling his chest, and held his wrists to the deck. "Pinned ya."

He glared slightly, then grabbed the cloak off her shoulders. "Great… Now I'm cold."

Tora laughed. "You should have thought about that before you loaned me your cloak." She leaned back, smiling down at him. "So it's your own fault."

"You're the one who never thinks to dress properly," he smiled, then gently took her face in his hands. "Tora… you might be surprised by this… but you get me… so much better than anyone else I've known." Her eyes widened, and then she swallowed, pulling away and scrambling to her feet. "Tora?"

"What are you saying?" she asked as he sat up, looking up at her.

"I'm saying…" he took a breath and stood, boxing her in when she backed up to the railing. "That… I would like perhaps to take you out to a movie or something when we get back to Kohona."

She swallowed. There was a flash of fear in her eyes, and Sasuke gently cupped her cheek. She took a breath, and then looked up at him. "I… I'd like that…"

His eyes widened, then he smirked. "Then it's a date." He saw her blush, and couldn't help but smile. Blushing was a good look on her. "But… there is one thing I need to tell you—"

"If this is about your curse mark…" his body tensed, his eyes widened. "My brother told me…" she turned, gripping the railing. "I guess… That means we can't be together."

Sasuke's teeth gritted. _She thinks it's not even worth trying._ His arms moved from the railing to wrap around her waist. "Tora, don't say that. To me, this could work. I just want to try…" he leaned to her ear to whisper softly. "Let me take care of you."

Tora's breathing shuddered, when she looked up at him. "You mean that?" he nodded, leaning in to try and kiss her again, when Lucifer snorted and stomped a hoof, tossing his head towards the stairs, where a tall figure stood.

"Sasuke. Tora. What are you doing?" came a lazy drawl.

The pair looked up to see Kakashi striding towards them. "Um…" Sasuke looked at Tora for support who sighed softly.

"We were just talking," she said, pulling the fabric off her hip only to wrap it around herself as a cloak.

"I see," that one eye seemed to examine their faces, before focusing on Tora. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I was… but I am allowed to take a break," she responded, holding the cloth around her. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping a lookout for another surprise iceberg," he sighed. "But, we're going to be docking later. I want you both on your guards, and semi rested."

"Yes, sir," the pair both replied, and once Kakashi had left, Tora sighed, and moved to put Luce in his stall.

Sasuke followed, and once she was finished, he sat down and looked up at her. She had been quiet the whole time, which was weird when she was working with the horse. "Tora, is something wrong?"

She stood in front of him, and looked over the ocean. "I'm not sure if this is gonna work…"

"What do you mean?" he reached up and gently placed a hand on her hip.

"Sasuke, my brother is your sensei for one, so it's not like we're gonna ever be alone," she sighed. "There is the fact we move in different circles." She pulled away, walking over to the railing. "You're a ninja, and I'm a stunt horse trainer. We're both gone for any length of time. How would it work out?"

Sasuke stood and followed her, "Tora, come on, non-ninja date ninja all the time. They seemed fine." Clearly, he thought she was just being pessimistic.

"Yea, but Kakashi would be hounding us whenever we would be able to be together…" Tora sighed softly, leaning down. "Because he wants to keep me safe…"

"I understand that…" he sighed. "But, Tora—"

"Sasuke, this is not the time to discuss this," she stood up, and looked at him, a hand resting on his cheek. "We will talk after the mission alright?"

He sighed, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "Alright… but try and get some sleep ok?"

"You too… Goodnight…" she turned, and walked towards the door below deck.

"Goodnight, Tora…" he whispered, and let out a soft hiss as she disappeared from sight.

 **Rayen: I don't know why I agreed to let her do the disclaimer... She is such a whiny bitch... *inhales and then exhales.* Welp, see you all next week for Chapter 14!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sakura: So Rayen, I do have a question.**

 **Rayen: Oh what's that, Sakura? *is looking over the next chapter doing final edits.***

 **Sakura: Do you hate me? As a character?**

 **Rayen: *looks up* No. Well... actually... it is a very complicated subject. Prior to Sasuke leaving, you were a bit... I hate to say this, immature and even creepy at times with your crush for him. When you had so much potential to be flushed out. it wasn't until Sasuke was removed from the picture that you were able to actually blossom. I prefer chuunin you to genin you if that makes sense at all.**

 **Sakura: And?**

 **Rayen: Unfortunately, because this story takes place-granted your a little older but still-before Sasuke leaves, you have not had this growth. *looks to the camera.* It has come to my attention that people think I am bashing Sakura here. That is the farthest from the truth! *pulls Sakura over for a hug.* In my canon-or my story-Sakura and I are actually very good friends! And you will see in the sequel-If I decide I want to post it or if I ever move past chapter 4 of it-that Tora and Sakura share this bond-**

 **Tora: Pinky! Have you seen Bambi?! *comes in looking like a unicorn barfed on her.***

 **Sakura: No... Um... Try maybe the sparring room?**

 ***Tora grumbles and exits.***

 **Rayen: Anyway... No, as a character in general, I do not** ** _hate_** **Sakura. HOWEVER, I am disappointed in the way she was presented in the first series. Enjoy chapter 14, we have to go make sure everyone's favorite blonde ninja doesn't die.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Lucifer trotted through the snow, beside the vans as Kakashi walked close by, his eyes on me as my eyes focused on the path ahead, letting my senses spread out to sense any other chakra signatures. Mother's blade rested against my left hip, and my cloth was wrapped around me like a cloak, keeping me warm as I glanced around. Somewhere behind me, I could sense Sasuke's eyes on me… as well as Sakura ahead of me sometimes looking at me with a slightly irritated look. I took a deep breath, then tapped Lucifer's side.

"I'm going to scout ahead," I called over my shoulder to my brother as the horse picked up speed, loping through the snow easily.

I passed the vans, nearing a cave. I pulled my horse to a stop, my eyes narrowing at the sight of the cave. It was clearly a part of the path, but I got a bad feeling from it. It was too dark, it was going to be too easy for an ambush… not to mention it looked like it got tight, so there was no doubt that if Yukie decided to run, the vans had no choice to turn, and she would not be noticed until she was long gone.

I turned my head, looking back at the caravan as it moved slowly towards me. Lucifer pawed at the snow, nickering softly as he tossed his head. "Shh… I know baby… just please be patient." He snorted, and I looked up as a flash of blue and black entered my vision, and I backed him up as Sasuke landed in front of me.

"Well? How's it look?" he asked, looking up at me as I glanced down to the vans, then the cave.

"We're gonna have to go through the cave, so we need to keep an eye on Yukie," I sighed, rubbing Lucifer's neck. "However… I have a bad feeling…"

"How bad a feeling?" he asked, looking back at the caravan.

"I don't know… I feel like we're being watched… my skin has been tingling since we got into the mountains…" I explained, swinging down off of the horse. "I feel like we're exposed… if we didn't have all this shit…"

"Yea… it would be much easier to move… but hey, we don't exactly have a choice," he agreed, crossing his arms as we waited for the others. "Tora, about—"

"We agreed to wait until this was all over to discuss it, Spiky." He sighed, but I watched him edge closer to me, using Lucifer as a shield, but at the same time tried to avoid getting too close. "He won't hurt you, Spiky."

"I know that!" he snapped, though I could see a tinge of pink in his cheeks. I giggled, and took his hand, and lifted it to Lucifer's neck. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Relax. If you freak out, he freaks out. Do you like dogs?" I asked, resting my hand on top of his.

"For the most part…" his voice trailed off, staring at the equine as if waiting for him to do something aggressive.

"Think of him as a big dog… all he wants is to please people. Now, gently move your hand on his neck like this," I lifted my hand from his, and gently rubbed the area above it, earning a happy sigh from the horse. He took a deep breath, but mimicked my movement nervously. I leaned over to him, and whispered in his ear. "Bambi isn't afraid of him."

"Hn," he grunted, but the rubbing motion became more confident as I stepped back and I smiled.

"See?" I looked around my horse, the caravan almost to the top of the hill. "On the way back to port, I'll teach you how to ride."

"One step at a time, okay?" he growled, and I laughed.

"Oh fine," I walked around, Lucifer falling in step behind me as I pulled on his reins. I could sense Sasuke following off to the left as I approached Kakashi. "Cave seems to be the safest route across the mountain, but it is a little tight."

He sighed, rubbing Lucifer's nose when the horse started inspecting his pockets on his flak jacket. "I was afraid of that, but we don't have much of a choice do we?" from one of the pockets, he pulled out a sugar cube. "Can he have one?"

I raised an eyebrow, but sighed. "One. I prefer veggies and fruits for his treats though. Better for him."

"Come on, a little sweet never hurt anyone," he insisted, offering the cube of sweetness to my horse, who sniffed it before gobbling it up. "That's for being well-behaved, Lucifer."

My horse seemed to arch his neck in pride, then started searching my brother for where he had the treats hiding. "Lucifer, stop." His ears went back, and he ducked his head before nudging my arm. "Pest."

My brother chuckled, then looked up as Sandayuu came up beside us. "The hideout is just on the other side of the cave, and with the princess's guidance, we shall—"

"Yukie's run off again!" Ren yelled, and our head's all snapped up.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" I snapped. "Is she stupid?!"

"Or has a death wish," Sasuke muttered. "I doubt she thought to grab anything more than her coat."

I nodded, and looked up at my horse, unsure whether I should leave him with the caravan or take him. Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. "I think it would be best if you leave him here. Load him in the truck and have one of the camera crew take care of him. He'd be safer. Less chance of you riding into a sinkhole." I looked up at him, and nodded.

"Ren! I need you to keep an eye on Luce! Don't let him get out of the truck!" I lead my horse to the truck, and a few of the crew set up a ramp so I could pull him inside, and then with Ren's help I had a barrier up to keep him inside, and set him up with food and water before I jumped out and met with my brother and his team. "Ready."

"Let's go," Kakashi ordered, and we all ran back the way we had came. Sasuke tossed me a radio, and I put in the earpiece and turned it on. "Everyone fan out, when you find her radio in!"

"Roger!" the four of us answered as we each leapt in different directions.

I slid down the mountain, using a hand as a rudder to control my descent before I got to flatter ground, and I ran through the snow, before applying just enough chakra to my feet before leaping up into the trees. Leaping from tree to tree, I knew I was using muscles I hadn't touched properly for years, but I had utilized it once or twice running along fence posts to get to places on the farm quicker. To make it easier on myself, I pretend that was what I was doing—leaping from post to post, and soon I found myself close to the base of the mountain, and I stood, looking for any signs of the flighty actress.

"Grr… where is she?" I thought, then I pushed the mic of my radio. "This is Tora, I'm at the base of the mountain. No sign of Yukie."

"Sakura here. No sign along the road either," I heard Pinky say, and I kept myself alert.

"This is Sasuke. No sign further up the mountain either," I heard Spiky answer, and I leapt to another tree, watching the areas ahead of me.

"Same here," Kakashi's voice said. "Naruto? What's your status?"

I stood still waiting for Naruto to answer. I twitched, my body shaking in worry. I looked up at the sky, inhaling the air. I could never understand it, but for some reason, the Hatake clan has always had heightened senses, even more so than the average ninja… My mother's senses had as well, but not as much as my father's and ours. I closed my eyes, my hearing seeming to instantly sharpen, catching the sound of squealing metal, and my nostrils caught the scent of coal. I turned, facing the way I had come.

"Kakashi, I hear something like a train on rails… where is the nearest railroad to us?" I asked, feeling my forehead crease.

There was silence on the coms, before he spoke. "Naruto seems to have a knack for finding Yukie, the rest of us; head back to the caravan. NOW!"

Instantly, I kicked off the branch, running back the way had come, and as I approached the mountain, I leapt up into higher branches so when I kicked off the last one, I could get a higher landing place on the mountain before applying chakra to the soles, allowing my feet to stick to the icy stone easier as I ran up. To my left, I saw Sasuke leaping from ledge to ledge, and together we leapt back up to the road as Sakura slid to a halt in front of us.

And along the path we had just drove up, there were the railroad tracks. I knelt down, my skin still tingling as it had been the whole time, and I touched the rails. "Chakra... there's chakra running through the metal!"

Kakashi landed beside me, and I looked up, following the tracks. "These lead straight to where the others are."

"What's the plan?" I asked, standing and looking at my brother.

"We have to get there before Sandayuu does anything foolish," he responded, and then seemed to examine me. "Tora, are you okay?"

I blinked, and looked down at my hand. I was shaking slightly, and I noticed I was a little dizzy. "Y-Yea… just using muscles in ways I haven't for a while. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, his eyes showing his concern.

"We're already down Naruto," Sakura stated, putting a hand on my arm. "If you are getting drained, you can go back slow and we're take care of everything."

I shook my head. "No, I said I would help, and damnit I'm going to help. I can rest when we have gotten Yukie back to where she belongs!" I clenched a fist, took a breath, and kicked off, running up along the tracks.

 _I can do this! I am Hatake Tora! Whatever I put my mind to, I do it! No matter what! I will prove that if I had to, I could still be a shinobi!_ I thought desperately to myself as I heard three pairs of feet follow, one catching up to me.

"Tora, promise me you're not gonna push yourself too hard," Kakashi muttered as he ran beside me.

I glanced at him, then focused on the path. "I can't promise that."

"Tora…"

"You and I both know right now I can't because we are kinda in a situation with no idea what is gonna happen," I snapped. "So no, I can't promise that I won't push myself, but I can promise I won't do anything too stupid."

As we approached, I kicked off the ground, leaping over the cave entrance, and proceeded to leap from ledge to ledge, keeping my eyes focused on the peak as my radio cackled to life.

"Tora, what are you doing?!" Pinky asked, and I gritted my teeth as I slipped slightly, then I leapt to another ledge.

"That cave is not exactly a good choice to be. Low visibility, not to mention the fact that it would be the perfect place for the Snow Ninja to ambush us. Ivan and the others would never know what happened to us," I explained, sliding to a stop and turning to look down. "And I promised my sister I would be home. I'm not dying today."

There was silence, and thanks to the clouds between me and the ground, I didn't see anything, then I saw Sasuke leaping up to a ledge just below me, and he smirked. "You made a good point. Dotou wouldn't see us coming from over the mountain."

I smiled as Sakura and Kakashi followed, then together, the four of us made our way over the mountain, and stopped just out of sight as we saw Naruto stand between Yukie and Dotou. Then, logs slammed into the side of the train from the mountain above it. I snapped my head up, and my eyes widened.

"Sandayuu, you fool," I growled, gritting my teeth. "An open attack like that… it's too reckless."

"There you have it men our beloved Princess Koyuki is here to watch over us. With her victory s surely in our hands!" the older man yelled sweeping a katana towards a man in robes on the train.

A large group of rebels stood with him on the hill, all glaring at the train. Which seemed to be hiding something more than met the eye.

"Sensei," Sakura asked, looking at my brother.

"We're gonna need to provide support…" he answered, and looked at the three of us before speaking. "Sakura, you head up to that ridge. Use your bombs to create an avalanche when you see the best time. Sasuke, I want you to prepare to use your wind shuriken to deflect whatever Dotou uses in retaliation. Tora, you and I are going to that bridge over there, set up a few bombs that I'll use my exploding kunai to detonate them."

I nodded, and as the others leapt away, I spoke. "Do you think they'll survive?"

"I pray that we'll be able to save at least some of them…" he answered, then patted my arm, and led me to the bridge along the base of the cliff.

I leapt onto beams, balancing as I looked at my brother, hearing the shouts of charging. Then the sound of something opening, and firing. "What was that?" He looked over his shoulder, his eye widening. I was concerned, so I started to move so I could see what had happened.

"No, Tora!" he snapped, grabbing me by my shoulders to hold me to his chest so I couldn't see. "No… You don't need to see that…"

"But Kakashi—"

"Just trust me okay? Take these, use this and tie them to the support beams," he handed me the bombs and some rope as we heard the first explosion, and I quickly bound them to the beams before we leapt clear, balancing on a ledge as my brother took aim, and threw a kunai as the train went over, causing it to fall free.

We then leapt up to the top of the cliff as Sasuke charged after. "Hold it, Sasuke! Don't be too hasty."

I then turned to the hill, and my eyes widened, stomach churning with nausea. "Oh my god!"

Kakashi turned to me, about to ask what was wrong, when he saw where I was looking.

The entire hillside was covered with the bodies of the rebels, every single one filled to the point of them resembling pincushions. Kunai covered the entire landscape, and Ivan's crew were going through the dead, searching for any souls left alive. This hadn't even been close to a battlefield. No… it had been a slaughter… none of those men stood a chance.

"Tora—TORA!" Was all I heard as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I fell into the snow.

"Tora-chan…" a voice gently called, and I whimpered. "Come on, wake up."

My eyes slowly opened, and I looked up to see Sasuke, with his dark eyes worried as he held me in his lap. "S-Spiky?"

"Yea… Are you ok?" he asked, his hand brushing over my forehead.

I shook my head, sitting up, closing my eyes with a whimper. "All those men…"

"I know… I haven't seen anything like that since the first C-ranked mission we had," he gently squeezed my shoulder. "But you need to get a grip—Dotou has Yukie and Naruto."

My head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "What?!"

"They got Yukie, then Naruto was an idiot and snuck on board to save her," he stood and held a hand down to me. "We were waiting for you to wake up so you would be able to decide if you came with us or stayed with Ivan."

I took his hand, and stood. "I'm coming with you."

"Tora, you fainted at the sight of Sandayuu's men!" he stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. "These guys aren't going to hold back just cause you're a girl, or a civilian! So were those men! And I'm not gonna let you get killed!"

"I can't stand by either!" I snarled, shoving him back. "It was bound to happen! And I won't! Even if you fucking tied me up I'd escape and I'd come with Lucifer!"

He glared then gritted his teeth, and gripped his shoulder, taking a breath to calm himself. "Fine… but you stick close to me or Kakashi, or Sakura if you have to! And you better be prepared to fight for your life."

I clenched my fists. "Fine. Just don't get in _**my**_ way." I stormed past him, jumping out of the back of the truck we had been, looking at Kakashi. "What's the plan?"

"You're staying—"

"They have Naruto. I ain't gonna sit here and wait for you to come back and tell me he's dead," I snapped. "And most importantly, I'm gonna make sure _**both of us**_ get back to Hana alive."

His eye widened, then he chuckled. "Fine… if it makes you happy. But you stick close to one of us got it?"

I saluted him. "Understood, big brother." I smirked. Sakura stared at us and I wave at her. "Alright, Pinky. Think you can handle me tagging along?"

She blinked, then smirked. "I think I can handle that. Besides, I need another girl to help me keep these guys in line." I laughed, and patted her on the shoulder. "By the way, did you hit your head? Any pain or anything?"

"No, I think I'm ok, just a little cold, but I think Spiky heated me up while he was sitting with me in the truck," I smiled, and looked at my brother, who was digging in his pack. "Kakashi? What are you doing?"

He looked up, and pulled out a purple bundle. "I know it's not exactly official, but I think you should wear this." I blinked, and reached forward and took it, unfolding the cloth, and froze. It was a leaf headband. "Your academy sensei gave it to me after you graduated… said I could give it to you in case you changed your mind about being a shinobi." I looked up at him. "I have kept it with me all these years…"

I looked down at it, then took a deep breath, and fastened the headband around my forehead, and looked up at him. "I guess it was bound to happen… I was too good not to end up being one."

Kakashi sighed, and ruffled my hair. "Unfortunately… but hopefully, this will be your first and last mission." I nodded. "Alright. Let's move out." Together, we all kicked off the ground.

* * *

 **Sakura: You really should have expected retaliation... *is bandaging Naruto.***

 **Rayen: Tora is named tiger for a reason...**

 **Naruto: I know...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rayen: Okay, so this is kinda starting to get pretty nitty gritty, so I did not ask any of the squad to come in, and I'm pretty sure ya'll get the point anyway. I don't own anything. This story is just that. A story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Kakashi looked at his current team. Two experienced genin, and his sister who, while well studied, had never been in a real battle. "Alright, we're gonna need a way in, and we need to stay in at least pairs of two."

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura looked between her fellow younger ninjas. Sasuke was of course, taller than her, almost as tall as Kakashi. Tora was only perhaps half a head taller than herself, but was far shorter than both, by at least a head. She took a deep breath, and looked at Kakashi. "How do you want to play this?"

Tora spoke. "Kakashi, I should come with you, and Sasuke with Sakura."

"Why do you say that?"

She looked at Sakura. "Well, for one, Sasuke is used to Sakura's tactics, and you're skilled enough that you can compensate for my inexperience."

Kakashi nodded, and looked at Sasuke. "She is right. So you and Sakura infiltrate and distract the guards, Tora and I will look for Naruto and Yukie."

The Uchiha nodded, and Sakura looked up. Why is Kakashi speaking like that to Sasuke? Well… There is the fact Sasuke volunteered to sit with Tora when she fainted… she looked at Tora, who shared a look with Sasuke, before the ravenette looked at Sakura as the redhead moved to stand beside her brother. What was that about? She better not be moving in on my Sasuke!

"Come on Sakura. Let's get started," he stated, kicking off, and she followed.

"Right."

Utilizing their exploding kunai, the pair broke open the castle, and slipped inside before luring the Snow Ninja around the palace. Sakura looked at Sasuke who had a focused and hard look on his face. He engaged a few ninja for a full fight, and she watched as he incapacitated them.

"We need to make sure we keep them away from Kakashi and Tora," he said, looking at her.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't want Tora to have to kill anyone. For her own sake," he explained.

That makes sense… She is only a civilian… she looked down the hall, and threw a bomb to get attention. Kakashi wouldn't want his sister haunted by having to kill someone… "Alright!

.

Tora tossed a shuriken in the wall to distract a straggler ninja, then sat and taunted him before turning and jumping out of the way as Kakashi proceeded to take care of him, watching for others as her brother stripped the corpse of its uniform before looking at her.

"Two ways, you pretend to be an unconscious prisoner I'm taking to the dungeons, or we find you a disguise."

Tora looked at him, her eyes hard. "I think I'm good without the corpse smell right now."

"Alright, come here for a second," he pulled out some rope, and she held out her wrists. "I'm gonna tie this so it looks real enough, but you will be able to slip out easy."

"Understood," she said, looking over his shoulder to check for guards. "Ready?"

"Yea, just go limp, play possum," Kakashi stated, lifting her up and over his shoulder. She took a deep breath, and her body went limp as if she had been knocked unconscious. "That a girl…" ran down a hallway, moving quickly. She's good at this… I wonder if this is one of the tricks her horses are trained for? Carrying bodies?

Tora spoke softly. "I hear Naruto, turn left up here."

Kakashi blinked, and focused hearing the familiar voice of the blonde, and turned as his sister directed. He glanced around once, then sat his sister down. "Get loose."

She twirled a kunai with a rope attached. "Already done..." He nodded, and the pair threw ropes at the same time, but Tora was tackled by a Snow Ninja. "GET OFF!" her fist flew to their face, breaking a nose.

Kakashi stood frozen, unsure if he should assist her or continue on, when her eyes focused on him, and she looked up. A signal to go on without her. He gritted his teeth, then shot up. Tora… I'll be back I promise! Only to be greeted by his student proceeding to attack him to protect the princess. Good job Naruto. "Hold it! Hold it, Naruto!" he stumbled back. "It's me!" he quick shed the disguise.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde exclaimed in surprise.

He tossed Naruto his kunai case, and looked at the princess. "You look alright, Princess."

"Yea…" she growled, then glared. "You switched my Hex Crystal with a fake without telling me, didn't you?"

Ah, I was right… "Ah yes," he walked forward, reaching into his vest to retrieve the Princess's necklace. "I apologize for that; I had a feeling it was what he was after." He sat it in her hand, and watched as she examined it. Please let Tora be ok… Please let the others find her…

.

Sasuke skidded to a halt as he heard a voice yelling, and sounds of weapons clashing. "Sakura. I think I hear Tora, and she is in trouble."

Sakura looked at him, then down a hall to listen. "Let's go!"

He nodded, and the pair shot off, coming upon Tora as she was slammed against a wall, dropping a dagger as she struggled to pull off a hand on her throat. "Y-You B-Bastard!"

"Aren't you that little redhead that snatched little Koyuki right out of our hands?" her opponent asked, lifting a kunai. "The one with the big black horse?" Tora struggled to breathe as the hand tightened, and the blade rested against her cheek. "You've made this a real pain in the ass."

"O-O-Oh, I-I a-am so fucking sorry!" she snapped, and kicked him in the gut, sending him away as she drew her own weapon and threw it at his chest the same time he threw his, which embedded itself in her shoulder as another ninja rounded the corner. "Oh for the love of toast!" she picked up her dagger and got into a fighting stance as her first opponent hit the ground. "What are you people!? Termites?! Do you literally live in the woodwork!?" blood was dripping down her left shoulder, but she paid it no mind as she drew another kunai and threw it at this one, then dodged as he charged her.

Sasuke snarled, his anger boiling as the Snow Ninja cut open her cheek, and she stumbled back. He's gonna die! He leapt down kunai out as he landed on the enemy's back, Sakura following to tend to Tora's wounds. He's gonna pay for hurting her! He kicked the snow ninja into a wall, then punched him hard before slamming his kunai into his heart, leaving him pinned to the wall before walking over to the girls. He could feel the curse mark singing for him to tap into it, to use its power, but he refused. He was not gonna give in—Tora did not need to see him like that… ever.

"Alright, all healed, Tora-chan," Sakura stated, standing as Tora took a breath, and glanced at the first ninja she had been fighting.

Sasuke stepped in the way, and knelt in front of her blocking her view. "Don't worry about that, you did well… where is Kakashi?"

She looked up at him, and took another breath. "He's getting Naruto and Koyuki."

She probably told him to go on without him… she knew they had to complete this mission… he nodded, and stood holding out a hand. "Come on, let's go find him." She nodded, taking his hand, and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Can you run?"

"Does your hair look like a duck's ass?" she smirked, and he had to restrain from rolling his eyes.

"Will you just drop that already?!" he snapped.

She laughed, and started running down the hallway, and Sasuke shook his head before following. Sakura fell in behind him, and he could feel her eyes on his back, but he kept his eyes focused on Tora as she moved ahead, the purple fabric once more in the loop on her waist. She charged down the hall, and then she leapt in the air, and he skidded to a halt, and watched as she yanked the fabric from her belt and threw it at the ninja coming towards them and drew her long knife, as they threw the fabric off she dropped down, sword extended.

"I've had it up to here!" the blade slid straight into his heart, and Sasuke and Sakura both stepped back in shock as she swung her foot around and kicked the body away landing on the floor, her sword still held out before she looked ahead at the body, panting softly. Then it was almost as if whatever had taken over her seeped out, and her body shook. "D-Did I j-just…"

Sasuke stepped forward, scooping up her fabric and then wrapping it gently around her shoulders. "Tora—" She spun, her blade resting against his throat, and Sakura gasped as she panted, her eyes wide in fear. "Tora… its ok… It's Spiky." His hand gently rested over hers on the hilt, and eased her hand down to move the bloodied blade from his own throat. He watched as recognition came to her eyes, and he gently pulled her close as the sword clattered to the floor. "Hey—"

"Oh god, I almost—" she looked close to a panic attack, and Sasuke jumped in quickly as Sakura kept a lookout.

"No. You're fine. I startled you," he said, keeping his voice even and calm. "We all knew we needed to use deadly force if necessary. Your brother and I hoped you wouldn't have to, but it couldn't be avoided. It was either them or you." Her dark eyes had tears in them and he leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. "I know it freaked you out, but right now, I need you to push it aside and focus. We're still behind enemy lines. Once we get out of here, and finish this mission, you can freak out. But right now, I need you to focus ok?"

She swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Alright…"

He nodded, and bent down to pick up her sword, and wiped it off before slipping it into the sheath on her left hip. "Come on." He held her hand and looked at Sakura. "Let's go. Keep close to her."

Sakura nodded, and the trio charged off again.

.

Naruto looked up as there was a crash. He looked back towards where he and Koyuki had been running to see a snow ninja hit the wall, and Sasuke, Tora, and Sakura came running towards them.

"Sasuke! Tora! Sakura!" he cried grinning.

As soon as Tora saw him, she rushed him and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank god you're okay, Bambi!"

"This place is crawling with guards!" Sakura said, and Naruto looked at her as Tora pulled away, then frowned.

"Tora? Are you ok?" he asked seeing dried blood on her shoulder. "You're hurt."

Kakashi was immediately at his sister's side. "Tora, what happened?"

"An asshole, what do you think?" she snapped, and Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sensei, now isn't the time, trust me," the Uchiha insisted, and the jonin glared at him for a moment, then looked at Koyuki.

"This way!" she said and the actress took off the other way, and the ninja followed her lead.

Naruto looked at Tora, who ran close to Sasuke, who reached over as they were running and took her hand. She glanced at him, and his teammate nodded slightly before looking ahead again. But he didn't let go of her hand.

What the hell? What did I miss? And where did she get the headband!? The blonde wondered, grimacing as he felt the chakra restrainer sap at his energy, but he focused. Pull it together Naruto! Koyuki needs you! And so does Tora! Somethings wrong! And you better believe I ain't letting one of my friends get hurt again! Chakra or not I will fight!

The group ran into a large room, and Koyuki stopped. Tora blinked, Sasuke releasing her hand to reach back to his kunai pouch as she drew out a shuriken. Sakura looked around as Kakashi reached for Koyuki. "Princess—" The lights came on as a low chuckling filled the room, revealing Dotou on his throne. "Dotou!" the jonin's hand clenched.

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Well done…" Dotou said, and then smirked. "Koyuki."

The five ninja all gasped, and Koyuki turned and ran up the dais to the throne, Kakashi moving to follow to grab her arm. "Hold it—" He was cut off by the three ninja in chakra armor, and he gritted his teeth as he watched Koyuki run up the stairs. "It can't be…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Tora growled, lifting her shuriken.

Koyuki turned from handing over the Hex Crystal. "It seems you have forgotten, that I am an actress."

"There you have it; another great performance by the great Fujikaze Yukie," Dotou sneered.

"Yes… it was all an act!" Koyuki spoke, and Naruto eyes widened as he watched her draw Sandayuu's sword and stabbed Dotou. "I told you, didn't I? I'm an actress!" The others gasped, then Dotou grabbed her by the throat.

"You wretched!" he snarled, lifting her off her feet.

"Princess!" the blonde cried out as he started to step forward.

"I al-always knew Na-Naruto, if I ever re-returned to this co-country, I was gonna die here!' she responded, and he gritted his teeth. "At least I could…"

But before he spoke, Tora stepped forward. "This is just another form of running away Koyuki! Don't you dare give up!"

He nodded and spoke. "Don't you dare stop fighting!"

"Naruto… it's only thanks to you that I could…"

.

Tora growled, and looked at the ninja in front of her. One big one, one female, and the other was clearly the leader of the three… and he was eyeing her up and down. That had her slightly concerned, before she glanced back up at Dotou and Koyuki. Dotou wouldn't have been stupid enough to not wear armor… and if these guys have chakra armor, what's to stop him from having some? Besides, even for a leader that robe is-?! She looked at Kakashi, and chose her words carefully, knowing that one of these guys were trying to see what she was to him, since she wasn't participating in any battles that they knew of before this.

"Sensei," she said carefully, which made the entire group look at her. "Dotou has the chakra armor as well. She stabbed him in the heart… he should be dead, and she should be able to get free."

Kakashi's eye widened and he watched as the pair fell, and Naruto ran forward. "Naruto don't!"

Naruto was struck by a fist, and sent flying back as Dotou stood stripping of his robes. "Did you really think you could kill me? With this little toy?" he laughed, and then looked up in his armor. "That's right, it's chakra armor. Our newest prototype." He turned to pick up Koyuki.

"Don't you touch her those filthy hands of yours!" Naruto yelled, and Tora dove to try and catch him as he once more charged, only to be knocked back and into Tora who barely stayed on her feet when his full weight hit her.

"It's pointless; all of your chakra has been sealed away," the dictator laughed. Then he looked at Koyuki. "Come, let's go. Beyond the rainbow."

A projectile launched from the back of the armor to the ceiling, pulling the pair up as Naruto threw his rope and kunai, which the princess caught. Tora's eyes widened and she tried to catch him as the blonde was yanked of his feet.

"Naruto!" she yelled, then turned as she heard footsteps charging her—the leader of the three. She jumped back as he punched the ground where she had been, and did a few flips till she landed parallel to the floor on the wall. "Now that just wasn't nice."

"Tora," Kakashi warned, drawing her eyes to him. Then a piece of the ceiling landed beside her, and the enemy ninja jumped free, the Kohona group doing the same, fleeing the castle as debris cascaded around them. "We have to catch up with Dotou."

The younger three nodded as they cleared the castle, and Tora looked at Kakashi. "I'll stick with them. You deal with that guy who attacked me." The elder Hatake nodded, then leapt away as the younger looked at her companions. "Let's go. Bambi needs us." They nodded, and they leapt off the cliff face.

* * *

 **Rayen: Dun Dun Dun! So I know I kinda suck at action scenes. I am sorry about that. And yes, I know, Sasuke is being a little OOC, but As I said at the beginning, he is gonna be a little ooc, they all are cause I made them a little older as genin to begin with.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I repeat. I don't own anything but Tora and all things that she owns.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Tora leapt off a branch as she dodged an ice bomb, falling into step with Sasuke as he glanced behind them, Sakura sliding to a stop not far from them. The redhead panted, looking up at the sky for the female snow ninja. The male of the trio stood assessing his team, noticing Sakura had a scrape on her knee, and Tora's nose had a small trickle of blood from where an ice bomb had caused her to slam into a branch.

"Incoming!"

The trio ran off again, Sasuke dodging a tree and a bomb as Tora slid under a branch on her knees, leaning back before getting back to her feet and running on, Sakura jumping to dodge a bomb and kicking off a branch to spin and throw a kunai.

"Sakura! How close are they?" Sasuke asked, glancing at his pink haired teammate.

"Gimme a sec!" she snapped, dropping and rolling to avoid the female ninja again. As she rolled to her feet, she calculated the distance in her head. "I got it! Twenty degrees left in five seconds! Thirty meters out! Aim for that branch over there!"

"Right!" the ravenette stopped and turned, throwing the cables where he was directed. "Tora, keep going! We'll handle them! You get to Koyuki!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, reaching to draw her sword.

"I said go!" he snapped, and jumped into the trees for cover as Sakura faced the larger boarding ninja.

Tora took a breath, and then took off, taking to the trees to move faster. She kept a sense out for any attackers, but focused on her path. She prayed Sasuke and Sakura would be alright, and that Naruto was okay, and that her brother would be able to deal with the other guy…

"Gotcha!" Something wrapped around her ankles, binding them together as she leapt out of a tree to another, and pulled her down to the ground with a scream. "Something tells me you're more than just one of Kakashi's students…" she turned over, seeing the ninja who had been eyeing her. "I bet I could get him to do anything I wanted if I had him thinking you were in danger."

She gritted her teeth. "Hate to shatter your heart, but all I am is his student."

"Funny, then why do you have the same eyes as he does?" her body tensed, hands digging into the biting snow. "The same pale skin… the red hair did through me off, but if I had venture a guess, I'd say you were at the very least… his younger sister." She tried to keep any emotion from her face, but something must have leaked through. "Ah! So I'm right! Well, let's just go take you to your dear, big brother then shall we?"

"Let's not!" She slammed a fist into his face, and then rolled away to try and cut off the ropes. As she drew a knife and cut the bindings, he tackled her sending the knife into a snow bank. "Get off me!" she moved to attack, only to have a blow to a pressure point send her into unconsciousness.

"So Kakashi, I have a present for you…" Nadare smirked, and kicked what had for a moment, looked like a stone.

The jonin's eyes widened. "Nadare… Let her go now!"

"I'd love to but, you know, I guess I want to see if you'll turn and run with your tail between your legs like last time."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "I don't have a choice, now do I?" his eyes drifted over the form on the ground, his sister unconscious but shivering from laying in the snow. He took a breath. He was going to save her, get her awake, and get her to safety. "Least I can do is show you one of my original techniques."

As he started forming the signs, he watched as Nadare kicked his sister aside, earning a groan, and then a shriek as she awakened and slid down the slope behind him as he started forming his own jutsu.

"Lightning blade!" the familiar ball of lightning came to life in his hand, and his eyes narrowed as he glared down his opponent.

"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!" the snow on the mountain side above them shook, rumbling down as it took on the form of wolves, complete with snarls and growls. Kakashi charged, leaping over the wolves, jumping over their backs and dodging their fangs as he focused on killing the man who dared to hurt his little sister. "How did you?!" one last wolf leapt into the Kohona ninja's way, but he did not hesitate as his hand flew back and he slammed his lightning blade into its jaw, easily breaking it apart as he approached Nadare, who stumbled back, the crystal on his arm shattering without him noticing. "Almost had me there."

The rest of the snow slid down the mountain, and Kakashi leapt free as it swept Nadare off, and then he wrapped his arms around him, surprising him. "Even without Ninjustu or Genjustu, a ninja always has Taijutsu! You depend too much on this armor of yours!" With a heave he sent the snow ninja into the earth below, and leapt free, landing in a crouch as his opponent fell. "Never touch my sister again." He looked up to the cliff, and then quickly leapt back up. "Tora? Tora answer me!"

"O-over here!" she yelled, and he quickly followed it to the base of a tree, which she had managed to wiggle her way behind to avoid being buried. "H-Hey… what took you so fucking long?" she looked worse for wear—a bloody nose, a split lip probably from the fight with Nadare, and a few scrapes and bruises from the slide down. Not to mention her soaked clothes.

"Sorry, he wouldn't shut up," Kakashi sighed, drawing a kunai and freeing her arms, then her legs. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yea… just a bit sore…" she said sitting up and rubbing her arms. "And cold. Definitely cold."

He chuckled, and scooped her up. "Let's get you to—"

"No! We finish the mission!" she snapped, wiggling out of his arms and glaring up at him. "I ain't backing out now!"

"Tora you need to stop! You're chakra is running low, you could get hurt—"

"Kakashi," she snapped, glaring up at him. "I am seeing this through. I am not running away!"

He stared down at her younger sister, his eye bouncing between all the wounds she had, and the dried blood still on her shoulder from the castle. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to get her to safety, away from danger so she could assess her wounds… but… he knew she was right. That she couldn't run away from this. She had to finish it.

"Alright, but you stick close to me got it?" he ordered, and she nodded. Then, he pulled her into a hug. "You say the word, and I will get you out of there understood?"

She hugged back. "Yes, big brother…"

Sasuke ran up the hill, Sakura not far behind as he reached the glacier. Below, he could see Naruto trying to fight Dotou, but he still had that chakra seal thing on him, leaving him defenseless as Dotou sent him slamming into ice, cracking it.

"Sakura stay here, I'll help Naruto," he ordered, sliding down and not giving her an option. He took a breath, and ducked behind some stones to make his way to where he would have a straight shot to attack.

"What's the matter?" his blonde teammate groaned, struggling to his feet. "I didn't feel a thing there…"

"Naruto stop! He's going to kill you!" the princess screamed.

"Trust me; believe in me, if you do... I promise you, I won't lose!" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke watched as the chakra started leaking from the seal.

"How?!" Dotou yelled, and he then charged, Sasuke taking the chance to charge an attack, as he heard a crash, then a splash.

"Shit, he's in the water… let that idiot get out in time!" he snarled, charging, running straight for the dictator, the lightning chirping like birds as he pulled back as his target turned, and he slammed into him, watching the armor carefully. "Chidori!" the crystal cracked, but at the same time Dotou snarled and swung his arm, sending him into a wall of ice. "URK!" he felt something crack… more than likely a rib...or three.

"Heh, did you really think that pitiful little jutsu would have an effect on me?!"

The ravenette slid down, pain flooding his system as he tried to focus on the world around him. He looked towards the water. "Naruto… his armor is fractured… the rest is up… to you…" he fell, and through the ice, he could see his friend sinking farther. "NARUTO!"

"Spiky!" he turned his head, and saw Tora on the hill above him with Kakashi, her teeth bared. As she kicked off and landed below, stumbling slightly.

"Tora don't!" Kakashi yelled as she drew her sword, as she charged the dictator.

"What's this? Another pitiful attack?" he chuckled.

Tora leapt in the air, her body spinning as she threw kunai and swung her sword. "You're the pitiful one! No armor is invincible!" he swung, and she dodged, her body leaping to one side before she swung her foot, hitting him in the gut. "And higher the pedestal, the farther the fall!"

"You little wretch!" he started forming hand signs after skidding back from her attack, and as she went to charge, he threw out his fist. "Black Dragon Blizzard!"

"Tora look out!" Kakashi and Sasuke screamed, Tora's eyes widening as the attack hit her full force from the front and she went flying her back slamming into the same ice wall as Sasuke as the water's surface began to rise.

Dotou huffed, and started to walk away, only to notice and feel the chakra in the air. "What is this?" only a second later, the waters exploded upwards, hundreds of Naruto clones filling the air. "What?!"

"Payback time, pal! With interest!" the many blondes screamed.

Tora smirked. "Thatta boy, Bambi…" her head lolled to the side, and Sasuke forced himself to sit up and move towards her to check her pulse as Naruto and his clones proceeded to attack.

With another blizzard attack, most of Naruto's clones becoming destroyed, and the dictator started laughing, believing he had won. "Ha! This ridiculous little farce is over, I've won!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, holding his side as he shielded Tora from the attacks, growling. No, Naruto wasn't done yet, he didn't give up that easy. There was no way he would be finished yet.

"Not yet it's not!" everyone turned to see two blondes, one standing with his hand out as the other helped to charge his Rasengan. "It's over when justice prevails and evil is wiped out! Because every good story needs happy ending."

Koyuki smiled, then called out. "Naruto! I believe in you! You are by far, the strongest ninja I've ever known."

Tora's voice broke Sasuke out of his focus on the fight. "Y-you k-know… t-there w-will be no l-living with him after this…" Sasuke chuckled as Naruto smirked.

"Yea, I know!" Naruto looked at her, then got ready to charge. "I could have told you that." As they took off, the wind sweeping around them as Dotou prepared, the tall pillars around the area glowed with rainbow chakra.

Kakashi and Sakura leapt down to check on Sasuke and Tora, but paused to look up. The pink haired girl spoke. "Rainbow Chakra! Just like in the movie!"

"How?" Kakashi wondered.

"Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as his attack fused with the chakra in the air, and he dodged a punch from Dotou, and then struck him in the chest. The force caused the armor to shatter, and sent Dotou flying into a pillar.

There was a moment, and then as his body fell, the pillar cracked and fell apart, and the snow seemed to almost vanish as the sun came out from behind the clouds. Ivan and his crew stared as their sled became pointless without the snow.

" _Believe in the future…"_ a voice said, and everyone looked up as they spotted a hologram of a young girl, standing in the center of the glacier. Koyuki stared in shock. " _If you do, then spring is sure to come."_ Kakashi looked up as Sakura moved to Tora and Sasuke, the latter insisting she heal the former, who insisted he get healed first. " _What will you do when the spring comes Koyuki?"_

The young girl looked thoughtful, rocking on her heels like children do. " _I'm going to become… a princess!"_

" _Oh? What kind of princess?"_ the voice asked again, with all the love of a parent for their child.

" _Well, let's see,"_ the girl tilted her head. " _One who's strong, and who's kind, and most of all, one who fights for justice!"_

Tora chuckled as the voice did. Sakura looked at her. "What?"

"Yukie was a cute kid," she replied, nodding to the hologram. The pink hair kunoichi blinked, then looked up at the scene.

" _That's some dream!"_

Koyuki spoke softly. "Did… did I actually say those things?"

" _Well, so long as you believe in your dream, and never give up, someday you will be that princess,"_ the voice said, and then a man stepped into sight, walking around to stand behind the young princess, and placed the hex crystal around her neck. " _You can see her can't you? There is a beautiful princess standing right there in front of you."_ the amazing part, was that where the younger version was standing, put her directly across from the older Koyuki, who stared in amazement, tears falling from her eyes.

" _But… I have sort of a problem,"_ younger Koyuki said, looking up at her father. " _There's something else I want to be!"_

" _Really? What's that?"_ he asked, looking down at her with a smile.

" _An actress!"_ the little girl cried, causing her father, and her older self, to start laughing.

Naruto smiled, watching the scene. "Oh yea, now that's what I call a happy ending…" he then passed out, his body exhausted from the day's events.

Tora smiled, and let her head fall back in the soft grass. "Wake me up in two days. I'm fucking tired."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're such an idiot." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you know that?"

"No I am not… That's Bambi's job. I'm just too stubborn for my own good," she yawned, and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kakashi stood over them, shaking his head. "Alright… we need to get you three medical attention. Sakura can't patch you all up."


	17. Chapter 17

**Rayen: Well... We are fast approaching the end of this story. Due to lack of reviews of any kind, I am kinda tempted to cut it off with this chapter or with the next. Probably the next cause it would be a little easier to end things if it ends up I don't publish the real final chapter.  
Sakura: You don't really have to, you know? You could just post all three.  
Rayen: Yea, but If I decide to NOT post the second part, people would really hate how the last chapter ends and my head might be mounted on a spike and all the people I hate on the internet who attacked me on a story I was writing five years ago that I went out of my way to research and make sure it made sense will return and attack my other stories and make me hate humanity even more than I already do.  
Tora: You realize they were probably all the same person right?  
Rayen: I don't care, I hate them and their trolling piss ant attitudes. Save that shit for the playground.  
Kakashi: You know, that sort of thing is frowned upon nowadays.  
Rayen: Yea, well, when I was a flipping kid, if someone tried to pull the shit they pull nowadays, they got punished twice. Once by the person they pissed off enough that they would deck them and show them they are not the rulers of the universe, and by the adults once people who witnessed it all got over laughing at the fallen monarch. It is human nature to defend ones self. But now? Now it doesn't matter because every child is "special" and needs to be coddled. Ugh, makes me sick to be honest.  
Sasuke: Well, some people could say the same for fics like this one...  
Rayen: Like you didn't enjoy taking care of someone.  
Sasuke: Never said that.  
Naruto: Are we gonna do the disclaimer or what?  
Rayen: Oh right. That thing. Christ. Yea shoot go for it guys.**  
 **Team 7+Tora: Frozen Memoires is a Fan-Created Work. Naruto is copyrighted and owned by Mashasi Kishimoto. Please Support the official release. Hatake Tora and Hana are fan characters created by Rayen Autumn King. Any scenes and dialogue involving these two characters were created purely to provide a deeper insight into one person's vision of a main character of the Naruto series, and perhaps give him a reason for the things he does. Please be respectful of her wanting to share this with you. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"There you are, Tora," a voice said, and I turned to see Sasuke walking towards me on the overlook that I was visiting while waiting for the local farrier to finish checking over Lucifer's hooves and replacing his shoes. "Kakashi was looking for you."

I sighed, and rubbed my wrists. "He probably wants to yell at me for stealing this." I held up my brother's book. "Koyuki wanted it for some reason to look at, so I told her I'd borrow my brother's copy. I just didn't ask."

"So borrowing without permission."

"Exactly," I said, turning to look out over the landscape as I tucked the book away. "But he must not really need it that badly, he could have come found me himself."

"He just told me to let you know he was looking for you," he said, leaning against the railing, facing the city. "I was just coming out to find you… thought maybe we could continue our conversation."

"Which one?" I asked, smiling as I turned to face him. "We've had so many unfinished ones."

I wasn't wrong. When I woke up—a week later than I thought I would be out—Sasuke had been sitting at my bedside, chest bound up, a couple bandages on his face. I asked what was up, why he wasn't in his own hospital room. His response had been 'Your room is warmer.' We started discussing what had happened on the mission, and I had had a breakdown about the fact I had killed at least two people…

 **xXx**

Four Days Before.

I chuckled, Sasuke telling me about how he and Sakura had dealt with the two ninja that had been chasing us, by making them hit each other, which seemed to mess up their armor and caused it to malfunction. "That's how we figured out how to break the armor, when they hit each other, there was a massive explosion."

"That actually makes sense," I said, tapping my chin. "I mean yea, jutsus don't work with it, but physical attacks? It doesn't stand a chance. Those seals or whatever they were, they may have been powerful, but they were fragile, and in the open. They might as well have been in the cloth armor like the… guards…"

 _ **xXx**_

 _The kunai from my opponent became embedded in my skin, and I gritted my teeth as I slammed against the wall, watching as my own implanted itself in his chest, piercing his heart. I didn't have a chance to process what I had just done before another came at me. I picked up my dagger and blocked his attack before kicking him back, growling before I threw a kunai at him which he dodge as he swung a fist towards me, and I leapt to the side, dodging the fist, but his blade slashed across my cheek, making me cry out in pain…_

 _ **xXx**_

 _I saw the Snow Ninja coming at us, and all I saw was red. These guys were starting to piss me off, and without hesitation I pulled off my cloth and threw it in his face as I leapt up in the air as he became distracted. Drawing my sword, I gave a shout as I descended, sword first, the blade sinking to the hilt into his body. I flipped, feet connecting with his gut to kick him off my blade, the sound of flesh and blood sliding off the sword not bothering me at the moment as I flipped away, landing in a crouch with my blade outstretched towards the body as I caught my breath._

 _**xXx**_

"Tora!" Sasuke had me pulled to his chest as I came back, sobbing as I rocked in panic and shock. "It's ok! You didn't have a choice!" his voice was firm as he held me close.

"I-I ki-killed…" I stuttered.

"Tora, it's ok! You had to choose between living and dying. You chose living so you could go back to Hana, so you could go home," he said, holding me close. "You chose being able to see your sister, your brother, and us again. You did the right thing." I clung to him, my head resting against his chest as I panted, his heartbeat acting as the pacer for me to base my breathing off.

 **xXx**

Present.

"Tora?" his voice drew me back, and I looked at him, his black eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

I took a breath, and nodded. "Yea, just thinking back to how you helped me through my freak out…"

"Are you alright? Do you need to go get some tea or something?" he asked, gently tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No… well… actually a cup of tea sounds nice," I smiled. "And it is a bit windy here, so I'm cold."

"Alright, let's go then," he pushed off, and we walked side by side to a local tea shop that had a pleasant atmosphere where we could talk in private. He opened the door once we got there, looking at me. "After you."

"Thank you," I said, smiling up at him before stepping inside. "Will that booth over there work?" I pointed to a small two person booth in the back corner, out of the way so we could discuss things.

"Yea, what tea do you want? I'll order for us," he said, looking up at the menu.

I looked up, focusing on the menu, chewing my lip. "The dragon fruit sounds nice."

"Alright, I'll meet you over there," he walked to the counter, and I walked over to the booth, slipping in and sat down, taking a breath.

I really did know what conversation he wanted to discuss… the discussion of whether we would be entering a relationship when we returned to Kohona. I leaned my head back. I did want a relationship. I'd love to have one. And Sasuke clearly felt something for me… he was willing to work around my schedule it sounded like. And he wanted to take care of me… something I wanted more than anything—to have someone who was willing to take care of me.

Not to mention, I wanted to help him get over his fear of horses. They were wonderfully gentle creatures, and being with them greatly helped me through a lot of hardships. I was sure he could benefit from them. It might even help him with the curse mark.

"Here," he sat a platter of cookies between us, sitting across with me, and he fidgeted with his arm warmers. "I thought they'd be a nice snack while we talk."

I smiled, and picked up one and took a small bite. "They're pretty good…"

I looked up at him, my mind running over the pros and cons of being with Sasuke. On the pro side, he was already interested in my well-being in the ways he could—like getting me tea and cookies, talking me through the panic as I realized what I had done… he tried to talk me out of continuing on after I saw the massacre… he protected me when Naruto was fighting Dotou, even though he was just as injured. However, on the con side, there was his wanting to avenge his clan's death, the potential of the curse mark tempting him away from me. Did I dare put my heart on the line with that?

"Alright… So… You're brother had told you about my curse mark, and you've heard about what happened to my clan…" he stared, picking up a cookie and taking a bite. "And I do still want to avenge them… my brother needs to pay for what he's done… and…" he sighed, setting down the cookie, and reaching over to take my hand. "I'm afraid of what will happen when he learns of you. Kakashi would no doubt kill me if something happened to you because of me."

"Well yea, protective big brother," I agreed, squeezing his hand gently. "Sasuke… you're offering me something I've been wanting desperately for the last few years. And I want nothing more than to say yes—we can do this. But, I want to know one thing… if I did say yes…"

"If I would run off to gain more power?" he asked softly, looking at the table, his hand pulling away from mine before crossing his arms. "That I would abandon you?" My eyes dropped to the platter of cookies. They were simple shortbread cookies, not too sweet, not too plain. But he got them because he felt I could use something to eat… He made sure to get me some tea… he offered it because he thought I might need it for soothing me. He did this to take care of me. "Tora, talk to me."

I took a deep breath. "I lived a lot of years with the thought I had been abandoned by someone I loved very much, and who I thought the world of, Sasuke." No nicknames for this conversation. This was serious. "If you did that to me… even if it is for my sake…"

"You don't know if you would be able to trust me," he answered, sighing softly. "I understand… but I cannot promise I wouldn't."

"I know… but still…" I whispered, my voice becoming lost to me.

Our tea was delivered, and Sasuke poured, then gently set my cup in front of me. "Tora… You are the first girl that has ever gained my attention like this… Please… just give me a chance. That is all I ask. Maybe… maybe together we can find a norm with each other."

I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. Within his, I saw more emotion than I had ever seen; uncertainty, his attraction to me, his determination. I wondered idly what he saw… but before I could question myself, I spoke. "Alright."

His eyes widened, and then he smiled. "Alright."

"On one condition," I smirked, watching as his face grew into concern. "I teach you how to ride horses."

His eyes widened, this time in horror. "Why?!"

"Because it is something I enjoy, and I think you will enjoy it!" I said smiling as I took a sip of tea. "Working with the horses helps me a lot with my issues. Please let me see if it would help you."

He stared at me for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Alright…"

 **xXx**

Naruto was finally out of the hospital, and Koyuki had been made Queen of the Snow Country. And now we stood speaking with her. Sasuke stood close to me, our shoulders touching. Sakura and Naruto were standing closest to the now queen, and Kakashi stood next to me.

"That generator isn't even fully developed," Koyuki said, leaning against a table.

"Then it is going to become winter soon, huh?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Not really," Koyuki shook her head. "If we take what we know, and continue researching, before you know it, the Land of Snow will be called the Land of Spring."

I smiled, tilting my head slightly. "I can't wait for that; this place is so beautiful. But don't forget, winter helps to refresh the earth, so don't totally eradicate it."

The actress nodded. "Don't worry, we won't."

Sakura sighed. "It's a shame, isn't it? You're such a big star; are you really gonna retire from acting?" Naruto kinda pouted at this.

"Who said I was retiring?" I raised an eyebrow as Sakura and Naruto gaped at her. "Ruling over the Land of Snow, and acting? I think I can do both!" Kakashi made a strangled noise as she hugged a script to her chest, and I looked up at him with a slightly annoyed look. "I'd have to be out of my mind to give it up now!"

"T-That s-script!" my brother stuttered, and I then focused on the title of the booklet.

Come, Come Paradise—OMIGOD! It's his stupid book! I thought as my cheeks reddened and I resisted the urge to groan.

"Well, see you around!" Koyuki smiled, and gathered the skirts of her kimono before ran off to a group of children, all vying for her attention and autograph.

I smiled as she laughed and knelt to start signing. I think I could call her someone I'd like to call friend…

"That… script…" Kakashi all but moaned, and I rolled my eyes. "S-She's perfect!"

Naruto was smiling, then his eyes widened and he groaned. "I'm so stupid!" I blinked, looking at him confused. "I should've gotten an autograph!"

Sasuke smirked, and I glanced at him. "Don't worry I took care of it."

"Huh?!" we all stared at him as he dug in his pocket. He pulled out and held an envelope to the blonde.

"Whoa," he took it, and slowly opened it to pull out the photo, which the three of us who hadn't known about this crowded around to see as he turned it around. "AHH!" Sakura and I giggled as we saw the picture, Kakashi chuckling. There was Naruto snoring away, and Koyuki in full Princess Gale costume, kissing his cheek. "Aww man, look at me! Couldn't you have at least used a better picture?!"

I smiled reading the script. To Uzumaki Naruto, Don't give up until you become a Hokage! Love, Fujikaze Yukie. I rubbed his shoulder. "Look at it this way Bambi; you have evidence you were kissed by both an actress, and a princess!"

He blinked, looking at me, then the photo, then he got a goofy grin. "This is gonna be my most prized possession!"

I giggled, and I felt a hand gently rest at the small of my back. I turned, and looked at Sasuke, who had a small smile hidden within a smirk. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, but before I could try to push it away, a loud whinny echoed across the plaza, and I looked up as none other than my silly colt of a horse came trotting through the crowd, stable hands trying to catch him.

"Oh jeez… Devil's Advocate's Steed Lucifer!" I snapped, and the horse practically froze as I stepped away from the group and walked towards him. "What did I tell you?!" his ears pinned back and he lowered his head. "You were supposed to stay in the stables until I came to get you!" he whined, and I sighed and lifted his head, and I hugged his nose gently. "I love you too, baby boy. But you have to stay in your stall. You don't get away with this at home, so you know you shouldn't do it here." He nodded, then nuzzles my chest. "Alright come on, let's go." I looked at the stable hands. "I'm so sorry, he's a bit of a mama's boy."

"It's alright, at least he went looking for you instead of running off," one of them said, and I nodded and lead him back to the stable.

I got him into his stall, and I lifted his head. "We're gonna be heading out tomorrow. And then we'll be home in a few weeks. And then you get that month in your paddock."

"You're not gonna teach me to ride him, right?" I looked over my shoulder to see Sasuke leaning against the stall door. "Cause I think that might be bad for both of us."

I giggled, then patted Lucifer's neck, and I walked over and leaned up to him. "No. I'll use Santos to teach you, he has the patience of a saint, and I think you would get along more with him."

He smiled down at me, and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Alright. You know, we haven't figured out our first date yet."

I giggled, and I crossed my arms on the top of the door to lean up to look at him, smiling. "How about we just kinda play it by ear right now? At least until we get back to Kohona. I need to get paid first, and take care of a few bills, make sure Santos healed up properly—"

His thumb came to rest on my lips. "You are rambling again." I blushed, and he leaned down to me. "And while it is quite adorable, I'd like to get a word in edgewise, Tora."

"Sorry," I whispered, pulling away.

He chuckled. "How about I take you and Hana out to dinner once you get home and get settled?"

I blinked. "Wait… you're willing to bring Hana along?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Sure. I'm sure she'd like to give me a talking to in order to ensure I take care of her big sister… not to mention if she does like me, maybe she can talk Kakashi into not stalking us like he totally is right now behind that post thirty feet behind me, twenty degrees to the left."

I blinked, and stood on my toes to look over his shoulder, and I frowned as I saw silver hair duck behind said post. "Ugh… I'd understand if I was fourteen, and I had been living with him the last five years, but still… I think I can handle myself."

"We'll figure it out together alright?" he smiled and gently rubbed my cheek. "I'm gonna go get food, wanna come?"

I leaned into his touch, and I purred softly, then looked up at him. "Sure. Sounds nice." I looked over my shoulder to my horse, who was nibbling happily on his hay. "Behave Luce." He snorted, and I sighed as I left the stall, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "So Spiky… Think Pinky and Bambi have figured it out yet?"

He chuckled. "No… but I can't wait til they do… oh… and I do kinda have a fan club…"

"Oh really? Well, they better not try to touch what is currently mine, or else I might have to teach them why you don't mess with someone who will scream at half ton animals." I smirked as he chuckled. _Maybe… maybe this can work out…_

* * *

 **Rayen: Thanks for reading. If anyone read this far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rayen: Off to slave on writing the sequel to this one, and to WID (the other story that updates the same day as this one.)**

 **Tora: Isn't there one more chapter after this one?**

 **Rayen: Well, there is... but the problem is I'm not sure how everyone will feel about the ending :P... And I like my head being attached thank you.**

 **Kakashi: Well you have an extra week to figure it out.**

 **Rayen: Right cause of the trip-OH! *looks at camera* Guys, I'm going to be leaving this weekend for a trip, and I won't be able to post chapter 19 of WID (and Frozen if I decided to.) Do you want me to post 19 of this one when I get back? I can, and I will if you all so demand it of me. but for now, enjoy Chapter 18.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Lucifer and I walked along the road away from the lot, humming softly. Kakashi and his team were still there, talking with Ivan and them for pay for the mission. While saying goodbye, I had slipped a note to Sasuke so I wondered if he was going to be able to slip away. On the way back home on the ship, Sasuke and I had not had a lot of time to get to know each other. So, I was hoping for a chance for us to spend time together. As we got a mile away, I stopped my horse and looked behind me. He snorted, and nudged my back.

I laughed, and turned, rubbing his nose. "I know you're eager to get home, bud, but I want to wait and see if Spiky catches up."

"You mean if you catch up to me?" a voice asked, and I turned to look ahead, spotting Sasuke leaning against a tree. I smiled and walked up to him Lucifer lumbering behind me. Once I was next to him, he brushed my hair out of my face and smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey. Did Kakashi ask where you were going?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I used a clone jutsu. That clone will head home while I go with you. I didn't want Sakura to ask," he explained, and his hand gently brushed against mine, his fingers close to lacing with mine.

I blinked, and looked down at our hands before following his arm up to his face where he was smirking at me. "What was that?"

"That was me telling you I wanted to hold your hand," was his snarky reply.

I puffed out my cheeks, then reached over and grabbed his hand. "Then hold my hand, you idiot."

He growled softly. "I think you have me confused with Naruto."

I smirked, gripping his hand tightly. "I just call it like I see it."

He sighed, but his grip tightened as well. "You're so weird."

I laughed. "And you're dating me. What does that say about you?" He didn't respond, looking ahead. I giggled, and I rested my head against his shoulder.

As we walked away from the barn, I pulled Sasuke aside to lean against the railed fences. "Before we go inside to see Hana, ask me anything," I said, hopping up onto the top railing by him.

"Alright…" he looked up at me, turning to face the field. "Let's see…" he looked thoughtful. "Why do you like tempura so much?"

I blinked, and then shrugged. "I don't know. Kakashi thinks it's the greasiness, but he hates fried food, so yea. However, I actually like the different flavors you can get with the batter. It never tastes the same twice. And it can be eaten with anything."

He chuckled. "That's why I like onigiri. It just seems to go with everything."

My eyes widened, and I grinned. "I love onigiri!" I hopped down and smiled up at him. "My favorites are the ones with cherries and plums!"

He smiled. "My favorite is the ones with tomatoes." He blushed. "I'd actually just eat tomatoes by themselves…"

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."

He smiled. "Now, can we go see your sister? I'd like to be formally introduced to her."

I giggled, and took his hand before leading him to the house. "Wait here for a minute," I stopped him. "I have to be tackled. It's her thing."

He chuckled and leaned against the wall. "I understand why she would…" he had a faraway look, staring off. I leaned over and touched his arm. "I'm fine… just remembering things…"

"If you're sure," I kissed his cheek, and then went inside. "Hana! I'm home!"

There was a quiet shriek from the back of the house, and I poured my chakra to my feet to brace myself as she came tearing around the corner, and tackled me. "Welcome home big sis!" I smiled, and hugged her tightly, rocking back and forth as I did, then I frowned and stepped back.

"Hana!" I groaned, measuring her height in comparison to me. "Why are you taller?! I told you no growing!"

She blushed, and giggled. "Too bad! Looks like big sis is gonna be the short sis!"

I pouted. That's just not fair! I'm gonna be the shortest of the three of us! "Why did you two have to get all the tall?"

Hana shrugged, and then bounced excitedly. "How did it go?! Did you and big brother make up? Did you meet anyone? Did Luce behave? Did—" I put a finger against her lips.

"First off, he behaved about as well as a Devil's Advocate can," I said, kissing her forehead. "Second, the filming went well… though it did not go according to the original script. Third—and don't freak on me—Yes, Kakashi and I have made up, and he is gonna be over in a couple days after he finishes all his paperwork for the mission."

She squealed, and hugged me, this time causing me to stumble against the wall, and I sensed Sasuke's chakra signature spiking slightly. "Yay! We can be a family again! That makes me so happy!"

I smiled, ruffling her hair. "Well, I'm about to add to it; there is someone outside I want you to meet." Her eyes were sparkling, and I poked her nose. "Don't scare him off." If it was possible, my sister would have exploded in excitement. I chuckled, and opened the door, looking at Sasuke. "Alright, Spiky, come on in." There was a squeal behind me and I hung my head. "Be prepared." He chuckled, and I stepped back and opened the door all the way, allowing Sasuke to step inside before I shut the door. "Hana, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Spiky, this is my little sister Hatake Hana."

They bowed to each other, and Sasuke smiled. "It's an honor to meet you, Hana. Your sister talks about you a lot, when she isn't talking about her horses."

Hana was practically bouncing, looking between us, and then she took a deep breath and got serious. "So, Uchiha-San, what are your intentions for my big sister?"

I blushed, staring at how blatantly blunt my sister had been. Sasuke on the other hand, flashed me a smile before he knelt down and looked my sister in the eyes, which made my heart melt. It was an adorable scene.

"Well, I can assure you, Hatake-chan," he started a soft smile on his lip. "That my intentions are to mainly take care of your sister and you, in hopes that she could take it easy, and be able to spend time with me when I am free from missions. My other intention, though, is to finally be able to kiss her, as we were always getting interrupted."

I blushed more, and bit my lip. How'd he know? Though… I kinda like it this way… without the kiss, there is no commitment. Makes it so if he wanted he could walk away, he could. But at the same time… the allure of the first kiss, the seduction of it… it's a game. A challenge…

Hana stared at Sasuke in a scrutinizing manner, her eyes narrowed, before she grinned and looked at me. "I like him!" she bounced away, and I let out a sigh as Sasuke stood.

"You know, she kinda reminds me of me when I was kid…" he spoke quietly.

I looked at him. "You were like that?"

"Before… before the massacre? Yea. I was happy go lucky, and I was more open…" he said softly, and looked at me. "Then… after, I closed off. I was afraid to let people in."

"And, now?" I asked.

"Now?" he shrugged, and then walked to me. "Now, I think I found someone I'd be willing to let in… If, she will let me in."

I blushed, and then looked at Hana as she looked through the pantries. "Want to stay for dinner? Hana's a good cook."

He raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

I chuckled. "Spiky. The only way I can cook is sticking something in the microwave."

He laughed. "How about I take you two out?"

I blinked, staring at him. "Why?"

"Because I can."

Three months had gone by since we had gotten back from the Land of Snow. Sasuke and I had had a total of six dates within that time, working around his missions and any auditions I had for possible filming projects… not a lot was coming up, but I was trying. He was wonderful… he was my rock. When he had free time, he came over and I taught him how to care for and groom a horse, and once he had master that—which was fairly quickly—I started working with him tacking Santos, then worked up to him riding. And I was so proud of him…

"And once I did that, I had to pray that Naruto figured out what I wanted, or else we would have been done for!" Sasuke smirked as he worked, treating me to a story from their latest mission.

Today, I was watching him as he groomed Santos's flank, working dirt and loose hair off his body with the curry comb. I was letting him do it all by himself, not stepping in or providing any sort of guidance. However, he was relaxed, petting the white stud's shoulder as he combed.

If he wasn't a shinobi… he'd make a wonderful trainer… I mused, smiling as he glanced at me.

"What are you thinking about Tora?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, just how proud I am of you…" I said, standing from where I was sitting and walking over to wrap my arms around his waist, smiling up at him. "Just four months ago you were afraid of my horses. Now look at you."

He smirked, and looked over his shoulder at me. "I had an amazing teacher… Are all Hatakes gifted like that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure… I mean, Kakashi was a student of the Fourth," I explained. "And then he taught me when I was still in the academy. And Hana is a tutor at the Academy."

He chuckled, bending to the brush bucket to switch to the soft body brush. "So that would be a yes."

I giggled, releasing him to make things easier as he finished brushing. "I guess it would…"

"What were your parents like?" he asked suddenly, and I looked at him.

"I… I don't remember them well… I was only four when they died… but…" I closed my eyes. I pulled up a family photo we had taken before Father had died. Kakashi stood between our parents, mother five months pregnant with Hana, and I stood in front of Kakashi, who had his hands on my shoulders, Mother leaning gently against Kakashi while Father had a hand on his shoulder and one on my head. We were all smiling… though you couldn't see Kakashi's… "Father was tall… and he was always smiling, and encouraged Kakashi and I whenever he was training us—thought I wasn't doing much when I was little… mostly trying to mimic Kakashi." He laughed, smiling as he clearly imagined a younger version of Kakashi doing some training exercises while a toddler me tried to mimic his movements. "Mother… Mother was a little reserved, but she loved us. You could see it in her eyes. It was also… very hard for her to get pregnant…"

"Really?" he looked at me as I sighed.

"Yea… Kakashi told me that I was a miracle for Mother and Father… they were about to give up on another child when Mother found out she found out she was pregnant with me. When I made it to term, she was so happy…" I smiled sadly. "I was their fifth attempt for a second child. All the others had ended in miscarriages…"

"And Hana?" he asked, switching to the mane and tail brush.

"Third attempt for a third child… she almost didn't survive the birth… Mother didn't… though… I think she was dying of a broken heart… Hana was born two months after… Father passed."

He paused, looking at me, then pulled me in close and kissed my forehead as he brushed out Santos's mane. "I'm sorry."

I nuzzled his chest, then stepped back so he could finish. It took only a few minutes, but soon Santos was tacked and Sasuke was walking towards the arena, with me by his side. He had his hand in mine, and I looked up at him. Out of all the girls in Kohona, he had chosen me to try for a relationship with. All because I wasn't panting after him as soon as I saw him. Instead, I saw his flaws, I called him out on his bullshit.

"So, what did you do? How were you while I was gone?" he asked, lifting our joined hands to kiss my fingers.

I smiled. "Lucifer finally learned the dead body trick." I smirked, and he smiled, wrapping his arm around me, his hand pressing against my right ribs as he leaned in to kiss my head. Normally, I would welcome his attentions, but the hand was gripping my ribs was squeezing just a little too hard. "OW!" I jumped away from him, a hand on my side, taking a careful, deep breath.

The reins instantly hit the concrete floor, and Sasuke was yanking my shirt up, revealing white bandages wrapped around my torso. "What the hell happened?!"

I flinched from the jostling of him moving my shirt. "Just some bruised ribs. Luce spooked during a session and I landed on a rock wrong when I rolled off him."

"Did you go to the hospital?" he demanded, his hand gently resting against the bandages. "Please tell me you did."

I sighed. "I've had bruised ribs before. I know what it feels like. So I just had Hana help me wrap them."

He glared down at me, and for some reason, it took all of my power to not flinch. "Tora. How do you know they're just bruised? They could feel fine, but they could also be fractured. And just me hugging you or Hana tackling you could crack them!" I looked away, forcing myself to focus on a piece of straw a few feet away on the ground. He took a deep breath, then looked at me again. "Tora… This kind of shit scares me. What if I come back and you're in the hospital seriously hurt because you won't let go of your pride and ask for help? Or worse-what if we come home and you've broken your neck?!"

"T-That wouldn't happen…" I tried to say in my usual nonchalant voice, but he had developed this effect in the last few months where I couldn't access it.

His hand cupped my chin. "Tora… You're not invincible… Please… After I ride Santos, you and I go see Sakura? She'll be able to tell if it's worse than bruised ribs. Let me take care of you please." I looked down, unsure how to respond besides the nod that I did respond with. He kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

I blinked, looking up at him. "Why are you thanking me? Wouldn't I be thanking you?" I was so confused. "Besides, I'm fine-it just happened yesterday, that's the only reason why it hurt…and you seem to like trying to use your ninja strength to try and hug me-"

His lips were suddenly on mine, and I squeaked, before I relaxed, my hands moving up his chest to wrap around his neck with a soft mewl. My fingers tangled into the hair at the back of his neck, and then he pulled away, smirking. "While your ramblings are adorable, and I love them; let me get a word in would you?" I panted, staring up at him. "Now, I thanked you, because you agreed to go with me to see Sakura."

"But-" I started, and he rested his thumb against my lip.

"Because it means you are letting me take care of you," he responded, as if it was the obvious answer. I blushed, and then he turned, picking up Santos's reins, then offered a hand to me. "Let's go. Santos only has so much patience I'm sure."

I took the offered hand, and fell into step with him and the horse as we walked out to the arena. I stood outside as he checked the girth and bridle, then swung up and guided Santos around the ring after lunging him. I smiled, leaning against the rails as they trotted around. Sasuke rode so well; he kept his posture relaxed like I had taught him, and he seemed to use the reins as a formality, using his knees to guide the horse easily, even as he entered a easy lope.

A presence walked up behind me, and joined me against the fence. "No lesson?"

I looked up at my brother. "Call this the final exam. He groomed and tacked him all by himself-even caught him."

"Impressive. Four months ago he wouldn't touch a horse if he could avoid it," he mused as Sasuke passed us. "And he is still here…"

I frowned. "You sound like you expected him to leave a week in…" I didn't like thinking about the fact there was such a high chance I would lose the boy I had come to rely on so much. "Which is fucking helpful for the nerves…"

My brother sighed. "Sorry… before you met him… I had to keep him busy… and now he has you… he actually pulled a prank with Naruto the other day…"

I blinked, looking up at him. "He did what?" I distinctly heard Sasuke ask Santos to canter with a click of his tongue, and I smiled as I heard the arab's steps change. "Tell me!"

He chuckled, and proceeded to tell me about the prank that involved a bag of flour and a bag of water, and a very unlucky member of the Inuzuka clan and his dog. I laughed, imagining the shock and surprise the kid had when he saw Sasuke being involved.

"He didn't even tell you the best part," I heard a voice say over the sound of creaking leather, and I turned to look at Sasuke as he walked to the fence, holding the reins to keep Santos from wandering off. "I also threw a bag of powdered sugar in Kiba's face as he started cursing."

I laughed, standing on the rail and kissing his nose. "I wish I could have seen that. Sounds hilarious."

The Uchiha smirked. "I'll record it next time."

* * *

 **Rayen: So that is where I shall leave you all for the next two weeks. Let me know if you want chapter 19... *mutters* I'll probably post it cause I'm a bloody** **completionist** **...**


	19. Chapter 19:Final Chapter

**Rayen: Here it is... the final Chapter of Frozen Memories.**

 **Sakura: Where's Tora? And Sasuke?**

 **Rayen: They... Well Tora I think is in the barn or out riding, and I think that maybe Sasuke is currently hiding...**

 **Naruto: Why is that teme hiding?**

 **Rayen: I am afraid that like our readers, Naruto, that you will have to read the chapter to find out... btw, Sakura... is my bunker ready?**

 **Sakura: I'll go finish now.**

* * *

Chapter 19

I rode Lucifer into the barn with a smile, the large horse easily slowing to a stop outside his stall. He had really come a long way since the trip to Snow Country, and I was proud of his progress. He had picked up on lots of tricks, and besides the one accident where I ended up rolling off and bruising my ribs, there had not been any problems. I blushed with a giggle as I swung off my horse. My ribs being bruised got me my first kiss… and Sasuke's promise to take care of me… it was wonderful… It had been a couple months, and we had shared several kisses since, but it was still so wonderful. He made me happy… and I think that made Kakashi happy, because he hadn't been stalking us for almost three months.

I untacked and brushed out Lucifer, humming softly as I wondered if Sasuke got my letter… I had been gone to a show for about a month, and I had ridden the whole way. Kakashi sent an ANBU friend of his to escort me, which I didn't mind, as I understood that times were dangerous and that I could very easily become a target.

Just as Lucifer was tucked safely into his stall with food and water, I felt an arm encircle my waist, and a pair of lips gently pressed against my shoulder. "You're finally home…"

I smiled, and turned to smile up at my boyfriend. "I take it you missed me?"

"Always," he leaned down and captured my lips with his. "After all, you're the only girl in this village who doesn't grate on my nerves too much."

I huffed, and pulled away playfully, pretending to be insulted. "I take great offence to that, Spiky."

He followed me, capturing me again and kissing my neck. "I know you love it. That you're the only girl special enough for me."

I bit my lip, and looked over my shoulder at him. "That may be, but you did imply that you found your girlfriend nerve-grating."

He blinked, and then laughed, turning me around, then easily picking me up with his hands on my thighs, forcing me to wrap my legs around him. "Forgive me, Hatake-chan. For that was not my intent. I only wished to make you smile."

I smiled, and kissed his nose. "Knock it off with the Shakespeare. Doesn't become you."

He laughed, and sat me on a stack of bales. "Well, shall we begin my lesson?"

I smiled, running my hand through his hair. "I don't know if I feel like teaching today… I have been on a horse most of the day… with only an ANBU for company." His eyes looked slightly far away, like he was thinking of something in the past or something he was planning for in the future. "Spiky?"

He looked up at me, and then blinked. "Hmm?"

"Hana is still at Kakashi's… We can go out for a date," I suggested. "I want time with my boyfriend."

He stared at me for a moment, and then smirked. "Well, I am more than willing to treat my girl to a day on the town after she was gone for a whole month." He kissed my cheek. "You go change, and I'll wait for you by the gate."

I grinned, and kissed his cheek before hopping down and running to the house. I ran inside, and quickly showered, before bouncing around my room comically on one foot to put on a pair of heels and then a dug into my closet for a soft lavender sundress before running back outside. Sasuke was staring at the house, leaning against the gate, clearly deep in thought. I took a breath, and then slowly walked towards him. The closer I got, the more I noticed he was staring at the house as if to memorize it. I stepped in front of him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, which seemed to snap him out of it.

He smiled down at me, his fingers combing through my hair. "All set?"

I nodded. "Are you alright? You keep getting kinda…"

"I'm fine…" his thumb rested against my lips as he smiled. "Let's go." He turned and knelt. "Hop on. I don't want you to twist an ankle on the way."

I blushed. "Are you sure?"

"Tora, you're not heavy. I promise. Hop on," he insisted, and slowly, I climbed on, my arms around his neck as his arms hooked under my knees. "See? No problem. Now hang on!" before I could argue, I found the trees and houses around me a blur, and I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder. "Almost there!" he landed in a street. "You can look now."

I peeked an eye open, then looked around. "So… what are we doing?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I was thinking… maybe we could go to the sakura tree park," he said, even as he started walking. "There's a koi festival tonight. I thought it might be fun, and there'll be fried food… and I know you love that."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Sounds fun… and thank you…" he always did this. He made sure there would be things that interested me. I took a deep breath. "But is there anything you would enjoy?"

He paused, and looked at me over his shoulder. "What do you mean?" his dark eyes looked so confused.

I giggled, and then wiggled out of his grip, then walked around to look up at him. "Is there anything there for you? I love that you make sure all of our activities involve my favorite things, but I don't want you to feel like you have to cater to me. I am more than happy to do things you want."

He blinked, then chuckled. "Jeez…" he rubbed the back of his head. "Just when I think you can get anymore adorable… or wonderful." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "To be honest, I'm not a big fan of fried food or sweet things… I endure it for you and Hana, because the two of you are so happy when you are enjoying your favorite things…"

"So what is your absolute favorite?" I asked, standing on my toes to kiss his cheek.

He blushed, looking away. "To-Tomatoes…"

I blinked, then frowned thoughtfully, looking around, then smiled. "Wait here!" I dashed off, dodging people as I ran over to a vegetable and fruit vendor. "Excuse me."

"Yes," the old woman asked, looking at me. "How can I help you young lady?"

"Do you have tomatoes?" I asked, pulling out my coin purse.

"Of course! How many do you want?" she asked grabbing a small paper bag.

"A dozen," I replied, looking over the cart. "Oh and six apples please!" She smiled and filled one bag with the tomatoes, and the other with apples. She mentioned the price, and I handed over the money and took the bags, walking back over to Sasuke. "Here you go!"

He blinked, then opened the bag. "You…"

"It's not a good relationship if we don't take of each other and make each other happy," I said with a soft blush. "And I love it when you smile…"

He smiled, and leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." He took my hand, and led me to the park.

...

I laughed as we walked into the house, my boyfriend's arm wrapped around my waist. The festival had been fun, even when his fan club showed up and started to threaten my life… so we may or may not have sent them on a clone chase while we hightailed it over the roofs of Kohona, then trees before we landed in front of the gate. Sasuke was smiling with his nose buried in my hair as I giggled.

"That was great!" I laughed, smiling at him. This had been one of our best dates ever. Even with the fan club attack.

"Yea… I wish we could have gotten that one koi though," he sighed, looking at the pastures.

"Where am I gonna keep a koi, Spiky?" I asked as I unlocked the door, and turned to him. "Coming in?"

"You sure?"

I giggled. "We've been dating for almost six months, Spiky, I think it'll be fine if you come in and we watch a movie on the couch." He took a breath, and stepped over the threshold. "Alright. Want something to drink?"

"Sure," he answered as he sat at the chair. "Tomato juice if you got it…"

I smiled, and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a small can. "Catch." he looked up and caught the can as I threw it at him. Then I dug in the drawer and pulled out a mini can of ginger ale and walked over to the table to sit with him. "We should do something like this again soon. It was really fun."

He smiled, and I couldn't help but wonder why it looked forced as he did. "Yea. I agree." I took a sip of my drink, and looked down the hall as we sat in silence, drinking our beverages in a comfortable silence. "Tora."

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to him.

"I… I love you," he said, and my eyes widened in surprise at his words. "I love you so much… you are the most important person in this world to me."

I blushed, and looked down. "Sasuke… you're the most important person in my life, and… I've come to rely on you so much these last few months…" I barely caught the sharp intake of breath, but I brushed it off. "I love everything you do-from helping around the farm to tutoring Hana with her homework… And the fact that you've come so far in your riding lessons…" I looked up at him. "I love you too."

Our cans hit the table at the same time as Sasuke all but lunged at me, his lips crushing onto mine as he pulled me closer, a hand cupping the back of my head, tangling in my hair as the other rested in the small of my back, pinning me to his chest. I gripped his shirt as I was pulled out of my seat, and I felt as if he was trying to memorize me with his lips as they moved from mine, and trailed light touches down my jaw to my neck, and I moaned softly, biting my lip and then he kissed across my throat and up the other side on both my neck and jaw before returning to my lips.

"S-Sasuke…" I whined softly, my breath hitching softly.

He pulled back slightly, and smiled. "Yes, Tora?"

I leaned up and nipped at his lips, and then kissed him, my hands tangling in the poofed out hair on the back of his head and I moved from his lips to his neck, mimicking the actions he did to me. I felt him tense as he inhaled sharply, and I felt the hand on the back of my neck grip only a iota tighter. I took that as a good sign as I moved up his face and then kissed down from his forehead, along the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose, then kissed his lips. He was breathing heavily, and before I could react, he had me up in his arms with my legs wrapped around his waist and he was almost running down the hall.

"Which is your room?" he asked in a low growl, and I merely kicked the appropriate door as I kissed him again, and he turned sharply into the room, my back connecting with the wood, as he kicked it open. "Damnit Tora…" he kissed my neck again, and I could feel his teeth on my skin as he gently sucked on it, and I gasped. "Why do you do this to me?"

I panted, my back arching. "I-I d-don't… Oh Kami don't stop!" I gasped as he moved to the other side of my neck as we fell onto my bed, and I could feel his body touching every inch of mine. I gazed up into his dark eyes, spotting bits of blue and brown that I had never noticed before. And I felt myself fall in love with him even more.

"Tora… are you sure?" he whispered softly in my ear. "We can stop right here, and go back out to watch movies…"

I blinked, staring up at him then realized-yes, I wanted this. It felt right and perfect. Sure for a long time I believed in waiting til marriage, but at the same time, I figured with my luck, I'd never marry. And Sasuke was a shinobi-the chances of him dying in the in the field were high. I figured, what the hell, and decided to throw caution to the wind.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," I answered, and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer as I kissed him, my hands dragging down the fabric to slip under the hem and trace his abdomen, feeling the hard muscles there as I heard and felt him groan in pleasure. I pulled my lips away, and growled. "This shirt… is in my fucking way."

He smirked, then sat up and grabbed the hem, making a big show of pulling off the shirt, revealing his chest and stomach, and I could feel my body heat up at the sight. I had never seen him shirtless. I could definitely see this more often. "Like what you see, Kireina?" he asked, and I looked up at him, nodding. If it was possible, that smirk got bigger. "Good. Now… that dress is in my way…" his hand rested on my bare thigh, slowly sliding up and under the hem of my dress.

...

...

Sasuke collapsed on the bed beside Tora, who scooted closer to him as she panted, her arm laying across his chest as he stared up at her ceiling. The past hour or so had been amazing, and wonderful. And now he was regretting what he had decided to do the second he saw her in the stable with Lucifer; by some miracle Itachi had not found her on her way home.

"I love you, Sasuke," she whispered softly.

He turned to face her, smiling at her. "And I love you, Tora."

"Don't leave me ever… please?" she whispered, her grip on him tightening. "You could quit being a shinobi-I'll teach you how to train horses… Just… stay with me please?" Sasuke felt that lump he had been fighting all afternoon attempt to choke him again. Did he dare promise such things, then disappear from her life? "Please?" her voice sounded so small, so vulnerable… it was not a tone he enjoyed coming from her mouth.

He swallowed, forcing the lump down. And then looked up at the ceiling. "I can't stop being a shinobi…" he felt her nod understandingly against his skin, but he also felt something wet… she was trying not to cry. "But…" he was going to regret what he was about to say. "I will stay with you. I cannot stop being a shinobi because of you. I have to protect you. Keep you safe." he kissed her head gently, and then ran his hand through the long strands of red hair. "But I will stay with you. My heart is forever yours." Her beautiful dark eyes gazed up at him, and he smiled down at her, studying how the moonlight streaming across her face was caught in those orbs of onyx. I'm not going to abandon you I swear… I'm taking out a threat before it can hurt you… "I promise."

She smiled that beautiful smile, and he turned slightly so he could wrap both his arms around her, his lips once more planting a kiss on her head. "I can settle for that… That makes me happy!" she said, snuggling closer to him. "Stay?" she was asking he stay the night.

"Yea. I'll stay," he whispered softly, wincing inwardly at another promise he would break. Why was he doing this to her? She didn't deserve these lies… these broken promises… the broken heart… She loved him with no acts, she acted like herself. For the first couple months, yea, she still tried to cling to that bitchy attitude, but as they dated, it was clear that he was able to get her to drop it. And he discovered the loving, wonderful, caring young woman that she had buried under it. "Just get to sleep."

"Okay," she whispered, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, and he rested his head on hers as her eyelids slipped closed.

He waited until her breathing evened out, before carefully forming hand signs to place her in a genjutsu that would last two days. By that time, he would be long gone, and hopefully, she would either wait for him, or she would come to hate him, and find someone better than him… someone who deserved her love. He'd be happy if that someone was Naruto… he knew the blonde would be more than deserving of it than he ever could be. Besides, Tora already adored him.

Sasuke carefully pulled away from her, then stood, and stared out the window before moving around the room, gathering and pulling on his clothes, hissing softly as pain shot through him from the mark. He had to do this. He had to leave her for her sake… he started to leave out her window, then paused, turning to look at the second oldest Hatake, her blood red hair spread out on the bed behind her as her hands rested on the sheets where his body had been, her head resting on his pillow. Just looking at her eased the pain. But at the same time… it made his gut twitch as he thought about how easily she could be taken away from her. She was his most precious person. If he lost her… he didn't know what he would do…

Walking over, he sat on the edge of the bed, and leaned over Tora, brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you, Tora… please find it somewhere in that wonderful heart of yours to forgive and understand why I did this…" he leaned down and kissed her forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut, two tears escaping and sliding down his cheeks and landing on her face before he pulled back. "Goodbye…" he stood quickly and slipped out the window, shutting it behind him and then quickly left the farm, leaving his lover and village behind.

...

What he never noticed, was a figure in a tree watching him flee with a disheartened look. "Little brother… what have you done?"

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _There are all kinds of ways for a relationship to be tested, even broken, some, irrevocably; it's the endings we're unprepared for."_**

 _–_ _Katherine Owen_

* * *

 **~.The End.~**

* * *

 **All: Thank you for Reading Frozen Memories. Please be patient for Frozen Hearts.**

 **Rayen: I am currently working on the Sequel, which is going to be perhaps a bit confusing and might cause some more hate. To give you a bit of a tidbit to all those who may or may not agree with the focus on the OC of Tora, but she is not going to end up as a planned permanent romantic interest for any major characters. And I will keep at least one major canon pairing. But I am afraid I can't let anyone know that. *grins as she winks.* The sequel will also be actually I suppose considered a heavily flashback driven story. It will start taking place four years after this ending.**

 **Sakura: That's a pretty big gap...**

 **Rayen: Thus all the flashbacks.**

 **Naruto: THAT STUPID TEME! HOW DARE HE LEAVE TORA LIKE THAT!**

 ***Rayen and Sakura both bop him on the back of the head.* Idiot. *Rayen disappears to her bunker to focus on Frozen Hearts.**


End file.
